Von kleinen und Größeren Lügen im Namen der Liebe
by FB78
Summary: ViB  anderthalb jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit steht Lisa vor den Trümmern ihrer Träume und will ganz neu anfangen, fern von berlin und ohne Brücken zu ihrer Vergangenheit. Doch diese Rechnung geht nicht auf...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapittel 1 - Lisas Brief**

Zum Glück war es Bruno Lehmann, der an diesem Tag die Post der Plenskes aus dem Kasten holte und so Lisas Brief als erster in die Hand bekam. Er hatte ihn gelesen und war auf der Stelle zu Jürgen in den Kiosk gefahren. Auf keinen fall dürften Bernd und Helga diesen Brief sehen, die könnten keine Nacht mehr schlafen, das war klar. Jürgen hatte Bruno gleich angemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als dieser grußlos in seinen Kiosk eintrat. „Was ist los?" hatte er sofort gefragt, und daraufhin ohne einen Kommentar einen zusammengefalteten Zettel in die Hand bekommen, den Bruno aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte. Jürgen faltete den Brief auf und las:

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, Euch diese Zeilen zu schreiben, denn was ich euch zu sagen habe, ist traurig und bitter. Ich habe Euch angelogen die letzten anderthalb Jahre – euch, und vor allem mich selbst.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass die schönen, glücklichen Postkarten, die Ihr regelmäßig von mir erhalten habt, nur die Oberfläche zeigten. Wenn ich sie geschrieben habe, saß ich meist allein in unserer jeweiligen Unterkunft. Am Anfang habe ich David geglaubt, als er mir sagte, er wolle in den Staaten der Südsee neue Connections für die Firma knüpfen und müsse deshalb öfter mal ohne mich weggehen. Schließlich war er immer mit Leib und Seele Kerima gewesen und eigentlich war es ja nur liebenswert von ihm, dass er mir die Erholung gönnen wollte und diese Geschäftstermine ohne mich über die Bühne brachte. Ich wehrte mich innerlich dagegen, all die ach so offensichtlichen Zeichen wahrzunehmen oder gar zu deuten. Nach einem halben Jahr jedoch konnte ich das erste Mal nicht mehr an mich halten, und stellte meinen Mann zur Rede. Er gab alles zu, gelobte auf Knien Besserung und flehte mich an, ihm zu verzeihen. Ich tat es natürlich.

Danach änderte sich - nichts. Liebe macht blind und mein Herz beschloss, sich zu arrangieren. So übersah ich wieder beflissentlich die Zeichen, wie es nur eine Frau tut, die liebt, oder die nicht aus einem schönen Traum von Liebe erwachen will?!

Doch als David mir vor zwei Monaten eine junge, schwangere Frau vorstellte, mir wie selbstverständlich offenbarte, dass sie sein Kind erwartete und mir, da ich doch eh wüsste wie er ist, eine offene Ehe vorschlug, war ich mit meiner Kraft und meiner Duldsamkeit am Ende.

Ich habe mir eine Weltkarte genommen, die Augen geschlossen und mit dem Finger darauf getippt. An dem Ort, auf dem mein Finger die Karte berührte, bin ich jetzt. Es ist eine idyllische Landschaft mit einfachen Menschen und gutem Essen. Ich lebe hier sehr zurückgezogen und ich glaube, ich will hier alt werden. In meinem Leben soll es nun keine hirnrissigen Träume und Illusionen mehr geben, es soll einfach sein, von einem Tag zum anderen, ohne hohe Ziele, denn ich habe schmerzlich gelernt, dass hohe Ziele sowieso nie erreichbar sind.

Es würde euch nur weh tun, mich so zu sehen, deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass ihr wisst, wo ich bin. Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens hier bleiben und in Einheit mit der Natur alt werden. Weder beruflicher Aufstieg, noch romantische Liebe haben mich glücklich gemacht, also will ich hier mein stilles Glück annehmen und genießen. Ich wünsche Euch von Herzen alles, alles Gute. Sagt all den lieben Menschen bei Euch und in der Firma einen herzlichen Gruß von mir. Ich werde Euch alle in meinem Herzen behalten und sehr, sehr vermissen, aber ich weiß, so ist es besser für alle. Bleibt gesund und seid Glücklich!

Herzlichst Eure Lisa!

PS:

Bitte macht euch keine Sorgen um mich und vor allem – kein Mitleid! Ich war nicht erwachsen genug, Verliebtheit von Liebe – Traum und Illusion von Glück und Realität - zu unterscheiden! Wir alle wissen, dass ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, dass jemand, der es wahrlich nicht verdient, wegen mir wohl Höllenqualen gelitten hat, die er jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr leidet?! Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen und meine Situation jetzt ist nur gerecht! Bitte lasst auch ihm meinen Gruß ausrichten, falls einer noch Kontakt zu ihm haben sollte. Ich würde diesen Menschen gern um Vergebung bitten, doch das steht mir nicht zu… Ich brauchte diese Erfahrungen wohl leider, um endlich in der Realität anzukommen, dem Leben ohne Illusionen und Träume.

Jürgen faltete den Zettel wieder und gab ihn Bruno zurück. Nachdenklich sah er ihn an. „Ich hab es immer gewusst!", murmelte er. „Jürgen, Du musst mir alles erzählen." Bruno sah seinen Freund ernst an. Jürgen kannte diesen Blick nicht von ihm. Ernst, tief besorgt, und auf eine Art neugierig. Aber nicht so vorwitzig neugierig wie sonst, sondern eher um Verständnis ringend. „Ich weiß nicht viel über meine Halbschwester,", sprach Bruno weiter. „Aber ich weiß, wie viel sie meinem Vater und Helga bedeutet." Er schluckte. „Jürgen, ich habe Helga Plenske mit meinem auftauchen wohl den größten Traum ihres Lebens weggenommen, den Traum von der absoluten Ehrlichkeit zwischen ihr und meinem Vater. Sie hat sich nur mühevoll erholt davon, sie wird es nicht überstehen, jetzt ihre Tochter zu verlieren. Und auch mein Vater wird ein gebrochener Mann sein." „Mensch, Bruno, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!" sprudelte es aus Jürgen heraus, der einfach nicht mehr an sich halten konnte, seiner tiefen Überraschung Ausdruck zu geben. „Ich weiß, so kennt mich fast keiner.", antwortete Bruno ruhig. „Aber aus diesem Brief spricht so viel Verzweiflung. Diese Frau, die so Großes erreicht hat! Sie ist Mehrheitseignerin einer großen Firma. International bekannt! Und jetzt will sie zurückgezogen irgendwo ohne Träume und Illusionen leben? – Jürgen, ich muss etwas tun, sonst geht diese Familie, die ich gerade erst gefunden habe, schneller zugrunde, als irgendeiner gucken kann!"

Jürgen seufzte. „Bruno, ich werde Dir gerne alles erzählen, aber…" Es fiel ihm wahrlich nicht leicht auszusprechen, was ihm die ganze Zeit so schwer auf der Seele lag. „Selbst, wenn du alles weißt. Du hast nichts in der Hand, um Lisa zurückzuholen. Idyllische Landschaften mit gutem Essen und einfachen Menschen… das kann überall sein." „Bitte, Jürgen, erzähl mir trotzdem alles!", flehte Bruno. „Ich weiß, wie aussichtslos es eigentlich ist, aber ich habe noch ein Bisschen Hoffnung, mir würde schon etwas einfallen, wenn ich nur mehr über sie wüsste" Ihr Mann, das war doch David Seidel, der Sohn von meinem Chef!" „Ja, das stimmt!", bestätigte Jürgen. „Und wieso hast Du dann vorhin gesagt, Du hättest es schon immer gewusst?" „Naja." Jürgen suchte nach Worten. Schließlich verband ihn zu David irgendwie immer noch eine Art Freundschaft. „Sagen wir mal so. David ist eigentlich echt total in Ordnung, aber er konnte seine Finger noch nie nur bei einer Frau lassen. Und Lisa, die stellt im Grunde das Sinnbild von Treue und Ehrlichkeit schlechthin dar."

Während er das sagte, dachte er an Rokko. Ja, ehrlich war sie zu ihm wohl gewesen, an jenem schicksalsträchtigen ersten September 2006. Aber von ihrem berühmt/berüchtigten Mitgefühl, das seine Freundin aus Schultagen so auszeichnete, hatte er nichts gespürt in diesem Moment. „Aber er hat sie doch geliebt!", riss Brunos Stimme ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Sonst hätte er sie doch nicht geehelicht." „Ja, ich denke schon!", entgegnete Jürgen sinnend. „Aber Liebe und Treue waren für David niemals das selbe." „Und das hat sie in Kauf genommen? Sie muss ihn ja fast vergöttert haben!" „Ja, das hat sie, deshalb hat sie ja auch ihn geheiratet und nicht Rokko." „Rokko? Wer ist denn das nun schon wieder?", Bruno sah Jürgen mit großen staunenden Augen an. „Rokko Kowalski war damals der PR-Chef von Kerima. Ein ziemlich ausgeflippter, schriller Chaot, aber herzensgut und grundehrlich. Er hat Lisa aus tiefster Seele geliebt, aber er war eben nicht David Seidel…"

Und dann erzählte Jürgen dem verblüfften Bruno Lisas ganze Geschichte. Wie sie zu Kerima kam, als Assistentin der Geschäftsführung abgelehnt wurde, im Catering landete und David gleich am ersten Tag das Leben rettete. Wie sie doch noch Davids Assistentin wurde, wie sie für ihn vor seiner Verlobten immer und immer wieder gelogen hatte. Er erzählte von Sophie und Richard von Bramberg, die Kerima feindlich übernehmen wollten. Von B-Style und davon, wie Lisa Mehrheitseignerin der Firma wurde. Er berichtete von Mariellas Trennung von David, von ihrem Weggang und von Davids Verzweiflung darüber. Davon, wie Rokko Kowalski in der Firma auftauchte. Von Lisas Abneigung Rokko gegenüber und wie sie sich dann doch annäherten, sogar zusammenkamen. Von Davids plötzlichem Liebesgeständnis nur ein paar Tage später, das prompt Lisas Trennung von Rokko zur Folge hatte. Von Davids Entführung, seiner Rettung durch Lisa und Rokko, und wie er ihr dann einen Korb gab. Schließlich von Rokkos und Lisas zweitem Versuch miteinander, von den Hochzeitsplänen, von Davids Antrag auf dem Schimmel, vom Polterabend. Er Endete mit der Beschreibung des Hochzeitstages, Richards Sprengabsichten, dem Schuss und Lisas Entscheidung, Rokko den Ring zurückzugeben.

Bruno zog noch einmal den Brief aus seiner Tasche. „…Wir alle wissen, dass ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, dass jemand, der es wahrlich nicht verdient, wegen mir wohl Höllenqualen gelitten hat, die er jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr leidet?! Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen und meine Situation jetzt ist nur gerecht! Bitte lasst auch ihm meinen Gruß ausrichten, falls einer noch Kontakt zu ihm haben sollte. Ich würde diesen Menschen gern um Vergebung bitten, doch das steht mir nicht zu…" „Sie hat nicht einmal gewagt, seinen Namen zu nennen.", sagte Bruno leise. „Ja.", entgegnete Jürgen. „Und Rokko war der wirklich fairste und aufrechteste Verlierer, den man sich nur vorstellen kann." Bei diesen Worten erinnerte er sich genau an Rokkos Blick, als sie ihm den ring zurück gab - so voller Liebe für Lisa, ja, sogar Freude über ihr Glück, und gleichzeitig so verzweifelt, so gebrochen, so verletzt. „Alle haben den armen Rokko damals stehen gelassen.", fuhr er traurig fort. „Sogar ich."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Die Geheimagentin**

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Kiosktür und die beiden Männer fuhren herum. „guten Tag, die Herren! Ich hoffe ich störe ihre traute Unterhaltung nicht?!", grüßte die Hereingekommene freundlich, aber bestimmt. Bruno blieb der Mund offen stehen und ihm entfuhr unkontrolliert ein „Donnerwetter!" Was war das für eine Frau! Groß, schlank, endlos lange Beine, eine lange rote Lockenmähne, smaragdgrüne, strahlende Augen und ein Lächeln, das wohl waffenscheinpflichtig sein musste.

„Oh nein, im Gegenteil!" beantwortete Jürgen schnell ihren Gruß. „Welch reizender Besuch in meiner bescheidenen Hütte! Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" „Jürgen Decker, wenn ich richtig vermute?" Jetzt war es an Jürgen, es Bruno gleichzutun und den Mund nicht mehr zuzubekommen. „Öh, ja!" „Marissa Schindel, Kripo Hamburg!", antwortete die Frau und hielt ihm ihren Dienstausweis unter die Nase. "Hab ich was ausgefressen?", Jürgen sah erschrocken in das Gesicht der Beamtin, die ihren ernsten Blick jetzt allerdings nicht mehr halten konnte, weil sich das Grinsen über Jürgens verdutzte Reaktion unaufhaltsam seinen Weg bahnte. „Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Aber wenn sie heute Abend nicht mit mir essen gehen, sähe das schon anders aus!"

„Neid, Neid!", sprudelte es aus Bruno. Frau Schindel lachte und wandte sich ihm zu. „Darf ich erfahren, wer da so neidisch ist?" Bei diesen Worten schenkte sie Bruno ein Lächeln, das diesen fast aus der Bahn warf. Dennoch schaffte er es, prompt zu reagieren. Er stellte sich vor der Beamtin auf und salutierte: „Gestatten, Bruno Lehmann, persönlicher Assistent der grauen Eminenz der weltbekannten Modefirma Kerima Moda, Herrn Friedrich Seidel und Halbbruder von dessen Schwiegertochter!" „Angeber!", murmelte Jürgen Halblaut. Marissa Schindel entfuhr ein kurzes „Oh!" Sie musterte ihn eine Sekunde lang eingehend und Bruno hatte das Gefühl, sie könne durch ihn hindurchsehen. Dann sprach sie weiter. „Okay, in diesem Falle gilt für sie das Gleiche, wie für Herrn Decker!" Bruno strahlte. „Dann bin ich also auch eingeladen?"

Frau Schindel lächelte. Sie schien seine Gedanken, genau so wie die Bedeutung von Jürgens etwas enttäuschtem Blick genau zu kennen. „Keine falschen Hoffnungen, meine Herren! Ich bin nicht auf Freiersfüßen!", reagierte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich bin zwar rein privat hier, aber nicht wirklich meinetwegen. Ich bin hier, um einem Menschen zu helfen, der mir leider verdammt nahe steht. Deshalb muss ich mit ihnen reden. Es ist mir wirklich wichtig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Kiosk der richtige Ort dafür ist." „Woher kennen sie mich, bin ich etwa polizeilich…" „Nein, Herr Decker, auch ihre Adresse habe ich privat recherchiert." Unterbrach die junge Frau den immer noch völlig verdutzten Jürgen sofort. „Ich wollte mit dem Ausweis nur verhindern, dass sie mir gleich einen Korb geben. Also, folgen sie der privaten polizeilichen Anweisung?" „Können sie uns nicht noch einen winzigen Tipp geben, was sie so dringend mit uns besprechen wollen??" Jürgen platzte fast vor Neugier. „Es geht um eine alte Schulfreundin von ihnen! Aber mehr sage ich hier wirklich nicht. Sehen wir uns um 9 im Wolfhardts?" „Ja, natürlich, Frau Beamtin." Bruno war erneut aufgestanden und salutierte. „Na dann bis später." Sie reichte zuerst Jürgen und dann Bruno die Hand und verließ den laden.

„Du, die müssen wir uns warm halten." Rief Bruno gleich aus, als die Türglocke verklungen war. Jürgen lachte. „Du hast doch gehört! Sie ist nicht auf Freiersfüßen! Außerdem würde ich – bei aller Freundschaft - meine Beute nur ungern teilen!" „Quatsch, doch nicht so!" gab Bruno aufgeregt zurück. „Na, wie denn?" „Überleg doch mal. Sie will mit Dir über eine alte Schulfreundin sprechen und lädt mich, als sie erfährt, wer ich bin, spontan mit zu Eurem Treffen ein. Um wen meinst Du, wird es wohl gehen?" Jürgen hatte noch immer nicht verstanden. „Keine Ahnung!" „Na um Lisa natürlich, oder mit wem haben wir sonst beide in irgendeiner Weise was zu tun?!" „Da könntest Du recht haben.", meinte Jürgen erstaunt. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf begannen sich zu drehen. ‚Was könnte diese Frau über Lisa wissen wollen? Wie kommt sie ausgerechnet auf mich? Wem will sie helfen? Oder hat sie etwa Nachricht von ihr?' Die Stimme seines Freundes brachte ihn wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt: „Na, und wenn sie auch an Lisa interessiert ist, dann haben wir doch eine Verbündete!" Bruno funkelte ihn an. „Wer wohl könnte uns besser bei der Suche nach ihr helfen, als jemand von der Kripo?!" Jürgen lächelte kurz. Dann setzte er sich und sah Bruno lange an. „Das mit Lisa, Das geht dir ganz schön an die Nieren, was?" „Na, dir etwa nicht?" Brunos Augen blitzten auf. „Doch, natürlich", entgegnete Jürgen beschwichtigend. Und dann etwas leiser: „Aber ich fürchte, wir müssen ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren." „Na, das werden wir noch sehen!", erwiderte Bruno selbstbewusst. „So, und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss mich noch umziehen!" Damit verließ er pfeifend den Laden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel3 - Unangenehme Lebensweisheiten**

„Trink einen Schluck, Lisa! Das macht das Leben länger!" Elena war wie so oft in den letzten Tagen mit einem breiten, herzlichen Lächeln und einem kleinen Schnapsglas voll gelblicher Flüssigkeit auf Lisa zugekommen. „Ach Elena! Ich werde hier noch zum Trinker!" Mit diesen Worten nahm die junge Frau das Glas, leerte es mit einem Zug und zog wieder einmal eine furchtbare Grimasse. Elena lachte herzlich. „Ach kleine Lisa! Was machen wir nur mit dir?" „Wieso, es ist doch alles in Ordnung." Lisa blickte Elena ängstlich an. „Oder haben sich Gäste beschwert?" „Oh nein, alle sind sehr zufrieden mit dir!", entgegnete die Angesprochene beruhigend. „Außer eine."

Lisa sah sie erschrocken an. „Wer denn?" „Sie heißt Lisa." antwortete Elena sanft und nahm ihre Hand. „Sie heißt Lisa und dass sie nicht zufrieden ist, würde sie selber niemals zugeben. Sie redet sich nämlich mit aller Kraft ein, zufrieden zu sein. Sie kann sich nicht satt sehen an der Schönheit der natur, lernt, unsere Gerichte zu kochen und unsere Sprache zu sprechen. Diese Lisa scheint eine hektische Zeit hinter sich zu haben und sie saugt die Ruhe in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Ja, sie versteht es, zu genießen und weiß die Gaben der Natur zu schätzen. Sie liebt die Berge, das Meer und die Ziegen und die Olivenhaine. Aber ihr Herz, ihr Herz ist irgendwo anders. So lange es aber nicht mit ihr hier ist, wird es ihr niemals gelingen, wirklich irgendwo anzukommen, wie schön der Ort auch sein mag und was immer sie auch probiert. Deshalb wird sie nie aus tiefstem Herzen zufrieden sein, diese Lisa." „Ach Elena,", seufzte die junge Frau und blickte traurig zu Boden. . „Du kennst diese Lisa wohl besser, als sie sich selbst?!", Bewegt drückte sie bei diesen Worten die Hand ihrer mütterlichen Freundin, die ihr in der kurzen Zeit schon so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war.

Die beiden kannten sich noch nicht lange. Als Lisa vor 6 Wochen hier gelandet war, und die Stadt, auf der ihr Finger die Landkarte berührt hatte schließlich fand, war sie zuerst einfach nur entsetzt und enttäuscht. Sie hatte auf Ruhe gehofft und traf auf eine Flut von Touristen. Nachdem sie aber den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, fasste sie sich, suchte eine Touristeninformation und bat um ein Zimmer weit ab von den Massen. „Dann bist Du wohl bei meiner Mutter am besten aufgehoben!", hatte die junge, sympathische Frau hinter der Theke gesagt. So war sie zu Elena vermittelt worden. Vom ersten Augenblick an hatte es Lisa gefallen bei dieser herzlichen Frau, die zu ihrem großen glück auch noch perfekt deutsch sprach, weil sie die Hälfte ihres Lebens in Köln verbracht hatte. Ja, Elena war ein wunderbarer Mensch. Sie hatte Lisa in ihrer Taverne eingestellt und ihr dafür freie Kost und Logis gewährt. Ohne dass Die junge Frau viel erzählt hätte, hatte die Besitzerin des kleinen Gästehauses ihr ganz von sich aus dieses Angebot unterbreitet, nachdem Lisa ihr auch drei Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft noch nicht sagen konnte, wie lange sie bleiben wollte. Sie war sich deshalb durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass Elena ihre innere Not und Verzweiflung wohl irgendwie gespürt haben musste. Aber dass sie sie so gut kannte, das hätte sie wirklich nicht geglaubt.

„Weißt du kleine Lisa", nahm Elena das Gespräch wieder auf: „Raki mit Honig verlängert das Leben. Aber nur dann, wenn man es auch will. Du aber bist hier hergekommen, um zu sterben. Du glaubst, Du hättest Dein Leben schon gelebt, aber höre eine alte Frau an, dafür bist du viel zu jung! Sag mir, kann ich etwas tun, damit du diese herrliche Insel noch einmal lebendig erleben kannst – voller Freude auf die Zukunft?" „Aber Elena", antwortete Lisa entsetzt. „Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich zum Sterben hergekommen bin? Es ist wunderschön hier, und ich habe vor, das noch lange, lange zu genießen!" Elena strich ihr mit der freien Hand sanft übers Haar. „nun, Du machst den Eindruck, als gäbe es in Deinem Leben nichts mehr, wovon Du träumst." Entgegnete sie dann. „Du erwartest nichts mehr von diesem Leben. Und wer nichts mehr vom Leben erwartet und keinen Traum mehr zulässt, der wartet nur noch auf das Ende."

Lisa sah sie nachdenklich an. So hatte sie das noch nie gesehen. Wartete sie wirklich auf das Ende? „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich keinen Traum mehr habe.", gab sie schließlich nachdenklich zurück. „Ich träume davon, endlich Ruhe zu finden, zufrieden zu sein, von der Gelassenheit, alles so annehmen zu können, wie es jetzt eben nun mal ist, und so endlich anzukommen…" „Nun gut", unterbrach Elena sie. „Aber du wagst nicht mehr, zu fragen, was du dafür wirklich brauchst." „Oh doch, Elena. Das habe ich schon herausgefunden. Ich weiß, dass ich dazu die Natur brauche, und viel Ruhe. Einen Neuanfang eben.„ „Ja ja, und es muss weit, sehr weit weg sein von Berlin, um ja keinen Erinnerungen über den Weg zu laufen, hab ich recht?" Lisa errötete und senkte den Blick. Elena seufzte leicht.

„Ach, kleine Lisa. Ich weiß nicht, was Dich so bitter gemacht hat in deinem jungen Leben.", sprach sie schließlich weiter. „Und du musst mir auch nicht davon erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber Du willst einfach einen Deckel auf einen brodelnden Topf stülpen, ohne das Herdfeuer abzustellen. Und so was funktioniert nicht." „Wie meinst du das?" Lisa sah Elena fragend an. „Nun, wie kann ich das erklären…", Die alte Frau überlegte kurz. „Viele Menschen, auch du, kleine Lisa, denken, man könne Unangenehmes aus der Vergangenheit einfach abhaken, ohne sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Deckel drauf und gut eben. Ganz neu anfangen, nie mehr daran denken. Aber das geht nicht. Sieh mal, Wenn man einen Deckel auf einen Brodelnden Topf stülpt, ohne das Herdfeuer zu löschen, dann bahnt sich der Wasserdampf irgendwann seinen Weg. Im dümmsten Falle wird der druck so groß, das der Deckel einfach wegfliegt, oder der Topf explodiert." Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Was ich dir sagen will ist, du läufst vor deiner Vergangenheit davon. Aber ohne die Vergangenheit zu begreifen und zu akzeptieren, gibt es nun mal auch keine Zukunft, sondern nur noch ein darauf Warten, das es endlich vorbei sein möge. Deine Erfahrung ist das Fundament, auf dem Du Dein Haus erbaust. Im Moment versuchst Du also, Dir ein Haus zu bauen, ohne Fundament. Und das kann immer nur ein Luftschloss sein, kleine Lisa. Denn so lange Du vor deiner Vergangenheit flüchtest, flüchtest Du auch vor Dir selbst und Deinen Gefühlen. Weißt du, alles, was geschieht hat seine Konsequenzen, vor denen kann man nicht davonlaufen. Man muss sie annehmen. Sonst lebt man nicht, man existiert nur noch."

Damit erhob sie sich und ging mit einem leisen Lied auf den Lippen ins Haus zurück. Lisa seufzte. War sie wirklich nur auf der Flucht vor sich selbst? Was geschehen war, konnte schließlich nicht rückgängig gemacht werden! War es also nicht die einzig richtige Konsequenz, sich nach all den Katastrophen, die sie für sich und andere verursacht hatte, endgültig zurückzuziehen in ein einfaches, bescheidenes Leben? War das nicht der einzig mögliche Weg, weitere Katastrophen zukünftig zu verhindern? Wie sollte sie das Brodeln denn abstellen? Warum sollte es überhaupt noch brodeln?

Eine heiße Träne rann Lisas Wange hinab, als sie etwas weiches an ihrem Bein spürte. Sie sah hinunter und entdeckte Nikos, den dicken Kater. Immer wenn sie traurig war, pflegte er, sofort um Lisas Beine zu streichen. Jetzt sah er sie mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen an und maunzte erbärmlich. ‚Er kommt sofort, wenn es mir nicht gut geht', dachte Lisa für sich, ‚und er kommt verdammt oft'. „Na, komm her!", rief sie leise, indem sie sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel klopfte. Sogleich sprang Nikos auf ihren Schoß und streckte sich genüsslich. Lisa begann ihn zu kraulen, was er mit lautem zufriedenem Schnurren quittierte. „Ach Nikos!", seufzte Lisa. „Dein Katzenleben möchte ich haben. Wenn jemand traurig ist, findet er Trost bei dir und in dir brodelt bestimmt keine Vergangenheit, die dich nicht in Ruhe leben lässt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 - Die Botschaft der Karten**

„Donnerwetter! Hast du dich aufgepräzelt!", entfuhr es Jürgen Spontan, als er Bruno in schwarzem Anzug, weißem Hemd und Roter Krawatte vor dem Wolfhards stehen sah. Er schnüffelte kurz und rümpfte dann die Nase. „Na, und mit dem Duft hast Du es ja auch leicht übertrieben." „Ach komm, Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil Du es nicht mehr geschafft hast, dich zu stylen!", rief Bruno fröhlich zurück und posierte im Stil der Models vor seinem Freund hin und her. „Angeber!", antwortete Jürgen. „Außerdem, was machst Du jetzt schon hier? Es ist doch erst dreiviertel!" „Ha! Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen!" Bruno sah seinen Freund triumphierend an.

In diesem Moment fuhr ein rotes Kabrio vor! „Wow!", rief Bruno entzückt. Marissa Schindel parkte gekonnt ein und stieg dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aus. „Oho! Das nenne ich Pünktlichkeit, meine Herren!", rief sie lachend, während sie den beiden die Hand zur Begrüßung reichte. „Na, was haben sie denn erwartet?!", entgegnete Jürgen und verbeugte sich leicht. Naja, die meisten Männer, mit denen ich mich bisher getroffen habe, hielten es nicht all zu sehr mit der Pünktlichkeit." „Tja, da haben sie sich eben bisher einfach mit den falschen Männern getroffen!", entgegnete Bruno und strahlte Frau Schindel an. Diese lachte. „Tja, wer weiß! Aber umso besser, dass ich dieses Mal den rühmlichen Ausnahmen begegnen durfte! Ich habe nämlich einen Bärenhunger! Also! Gehen wir rein!"

Frau Schindel hatte einen Dreiertisch im hinteren Teil des Restaurants reservieren lassen, an dem nun alle Platz nahmen. „Also, wählen sie! Und – keine Scheu, meine Herren! Sie sind eingeladen und bei der Polizei verdient man nicht so schlecht, wie immer behauptet wird!" „Oh, vielen Dank, Frau Polizistin!" Bruno wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, um zu salutieren, fing aber vorher Jürgens warnenden Blick auf, sodass er lieber sitzen blieb.

Nachdem alle gewählt und bestellt hatten, entstand ein Schweigen am Tisch. Jürgen und Bruno sahen Marissa erwartungsvoll an, aber keiner wagte zu sprechen. Endlich fasste sich Jürgen ein Herz. „Also, Frau Kriminalbeamtin! Wir sind ihrer privaten polizeilichen Anweisung – zugegeben nicht ungern – gefolgt! Nun möchten wir aber auch wissen, wo der Schuh drückt!" Marissa atmete einmal tief durch. Dann begann sie: „Also gut! Nachdem ich Ihnen, Herr Decker, ja bereits sagte, dass es um eine alte Schulfreundin von Ihnen geht, und ich Sie, Herr Lehmann, aufgrund ihrer Vorstellung gleich mit herzitiert habe, konnten Sie sich sicher schon denken, dass ich wegen Lisa Plenske, äh, Seidel hier bin!" Bruno blitzte Jürgen kurz triumphierend an. Der wich seinem Blick aus und antwortete an ihre Begleiterin gewandt: „Ja, das stimmt wohl! Hat sie etwa die Gesetze verletzt, das kann ich mir ja nun überhaupt nicht vorstellen!" „Oh nein!", antwortete Frau Schindel schnell. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits, ich bin rein privat hier."

„Nun gut, über Lisa können sie bei Kerima doch alles erfahren! Ihre Mutter arbeitet beim Catering, ihr Vater ist bei der Familie Seidel als Hausmeister tätig. Warum haben sie ausgerechnet nach mir gesucht? Ich..." „Okay, okay! Es wird wohl Zeit, die näheren Umstände meines Besuches zu erklären.", unterbrach Frau Schindel Jürgens abwehrenden Redeschwall. „Es ist, sagen wir ein wenig mystisch!". Die beiden Männer sahen sie verständnislos an. „Aber bevor ich dazu komme, das genauer zu erläutern, erlauben Sie mir bitte, ihnen die Ausgangssituation ein wenig näher zu bringen.", sprach Marissa Schindel weiter.

„Also. Seit Januar 2007 haben wir in unserer WG einen Mitbewohner. Ein toller Typ! Leicht chaotisch zwar, aber superkreativ, hilfsbereit, witzig, ehrlich! Kurz ein Traummann!" Die junge Frau senkte kurz den Blick und ihr Gesicht bekam einen traurigen Ausdruck. Jürgen setzte zum sprechen an, verkniff sich aber seinen spontanen Gedanken zu äußern und ließ sie weitererzählen: „Mit der Zeit sind wir – so was wie - beste Freunde geworden. Lange…" Sie schluckte. „… ja, viel zu lange habe ich gehofft, das mit uns könnte doch noch etwas werden. Aber inzwischen ist mir klar, dass er mit mir niemals glücklich sein könnte. Sein Herz gehört einer anderen und daraus hat er nie einen Hehl gemacht…"

Jetzt konnte Jürgen sich nicht mehr zurückhalten: „Ihr Mitbewohner heißt doch nicht etwa Rokko Kowalski?!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Marissa Schindel lächelte. „Sie haben es erfasst! Ich wusste, dass ich den Richtigen Aufgespürt habe." Jürgen seufzte innerlich. ‚Er leidet also noch immer!', dachte er bei sich. ‚Armer Rokko!'

Mit einem Taschentuch wischte sich Frau Schindel inzwischen unbemerkt kurz die Augen, dann wendete sie sich erneut den beiden Männern zu und lächelte wieder. „Die Karten hatten also doch recht!" „Häää? Welche Karten?", fragte Bruno verdutzt nach. „Nun, Damit komme ich zur Antwort auf ihre durchaus berechtigte Frage, warum ich gerade sie und niemanden anderen angesprochen habe." Sie sah Jürgen lächelnd an. „Es waren die Karten, Herr Decker, die mich auf sie gebracht haben." Die junge Frau gönnte sich eine kurze Pause, um die ratlosen Blicke der beiden Männer voll auszukosten. Marissa Schindel liebte es, Spannung zu erzeugen. Deshalb war sie ja Polizistin geworden, obwohl sie nach ihrer bisherigen Berufserfahrung inzwischen zu dem Schluss gekommen war, Dramatikerin läge ihrem diesbezüglichen Talent weitaus näher. Dann sprach sie weiter: „Sie mögen nicht viel davon halten, aber seit Urzeiten ist in unserer Familie das Kartenlegen Tradition."

Sie musste breit grinsen, als sie die völlig überraschten Gesichter ihrer beiden Begleiter sah. Bruno bemerkte dies, verlor daraufhin ganz die Fassung und prustete los! „Oh nein, ich glaub es nicht! Eine Kripo-Beamtin, die sich Karten legen lässt!" „Und die dazu noch wie eine Hexe aussieht!", konterte die Polizistin schmunzelnd und fuhr sich dabei provokativ durch ihre langen, roten Haare. Augenblicklich hörte Bruno auf zu lachen. „ääääääh, Entschuldigung, ich wollte das jetzt nicht… also, ich… ich…" „Sagen sie nur, dass sie es lächerlich finden.", entgegnete sie lachend. „Ich fand es ja auch lächerlich, bis vor 2 Wochen."

„Und was ist da passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?" kam es jetzt von Jürgen, der bisher die ganze Zeit nur diskret in sich hineingegrinst hatte. „Tja!". Marissa Schindel setzte sich auf und wurde wieder ganz ernst. „Also vor zwei Wochen habe ich meine Großmutter besucht.", begann sie zu erzählen. „Das heißt, wir hatten Klassentreffen in meiner Heimatstadt Köln und das haben wir im Haus meiner Großmutter ausgerichtet. Als sie uns das Essen brachte, meinte einer, sie solle doch einmal ihre berüchtigte Kunst beweisen und uns in die Karten schauen. Er wöllte wissen, Ob sie tatsächlich sehen könne, was aus jedem von uns geworden ist. Meine Großmutter ist eine resolute Frau, die voll und ganz von dem überzeugt ist, was sie tut. Prompt holte sie trotz meiner vehementen Proteste die Karten und einer nach dem anderen kam an die Reihe. Es war ihr ein Vergnügen, denn schon lange wollte sie mir ihre Fähigkeiten beweisen. Ich hatte mich aber immer strickt geweigert, mir in die Karten schauen zu lassen, ja, sogar auch nur ihr bei einer Legung zuzusehen. Dies Mal kam ich um letzteres nun nicht mehr Drumherum."

„Und, ich wette, sie hat nichts gewusst!", rief Bruno aufgeregt aus. „Oh doch, Herr Lehmann!", antwortete die junge Frau und in ihrer Stimme klang tiefer Respekt. „Sie hat jedem auf den Kopf zu gesagt, was er arbeitet und wie er lebt. Es war absolut verblüffend." „Boah!" Bruno staunte Bauklötzer. „Ich habe mir die Karten natürlich trotzdem nicht legen lassen, von mir wusste sie das alles ja eh!", fuhr Frau Schindel mit ihrer Erzählung fort. „Das sah Großmütterchen auch ein.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es dabei bewenden lassen können und für immer meine Ruhe gehabt, aber als dann alle weg waren, kam ich auf die blöde Idee, sie zu provozieren. Ich war wohl doch irgendwie neugierig und so behauptete ich, bei mir könne sie ja wohl nicht mehr sehen, als sie eh schon von mir weiß. Sofort erkannte Großmutter ihre so lang ersehnte Chance, nahm mich beiseite und legte aus. Was ich dann erlebte, war einfach Wahnsinn. Sie konnte Rokko beschreiben, seine Art, sein Aussehen, und seine Vergangenheit. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass es meine Aufgabe sei, ihn mit dieser Vergangenheit auszusöhnen. Sie sagte, dass seine große Liebe traurig ist und ihn jetzt braucht, und dass er mir begegnet war, weil nur ich den Ball für die beiden wieder ins Rollen bringen könne. Großmutter sah die Frau in Rokkos Herzen in einer schlimmen Situation, völlig isoliert, weit von der Welt und von sich selbst. Ich wäre beauftragt, ihr und Rokko zu helfen. Vorher würde ich nicht von ihm loskommen und wir beide nicht glücklich."

Die Männer hatten schweigend zugehört. Gerade wollte Jürgen ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, aber Frau Schindel ließ ihn gar nicht erst beginnen. „Ich weiß, was sie denken, Herr Decker.", unterbrach sie das eingetretene Schweigen. „Wahrscheinlich kann das nur nachvollziehen, wer das schon einmal erlebt hat!" „Sie irren sich, Frau Schindel.", entgegnete Jürgen. „Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie viel Wahrheit in dieser Prophezeiung steckt!" „Großmutter hat gesagt, an meiner Seite stünde ein enger ehemaliger Freund von Rokko, der ein noch engerer Freund seiner großen Liebe sei.", sprach sie weiter, froh, dass die Männer sie nicht verlachten. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich sie aufgesucht habe, und niemanden anderen."

„Und mich hat ihre Großmutter nicht gesehen?" Bruno klang schon fast enttäuscht. „Kann es sein, dass sie ihrer Halbschwester noch niemals begegnet sind?", fragte die Angesprochene zurück. Bruno sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Äh, ja, das stimmt!", antwortete er erstaunt. „Dann hat sie sie auch gesehen. Sie sagte, einem der Frau selbst bisher unbekanntem Verwandten wäre eine Nachricht von ihr in die Hände gefallen, die eigentlich für ihre nächsten bestimmt war, was ich für absoluten Blödsinn hielt…"

Bruno sprang auf: „Oh, nein, Das ist es nicht!", rief er laut aus und fing sich damit wieder Jürgens strengen Blick ein. „Bruno, uns muss nicht das ganze Wolfhardts hören.", warf er ein. „Sorry!", entgegnete Bruno. „Aber es ist doch die Wahrheit!" „Wirklich?", Die junge Frau sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ja!", rief Bruno. Er zog Lisas Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn ihr. „Der lag heute Morgen im Briefkasten der Familie Plenske!" Frau Schindel las. „Es stimmt also alles, so wie Du gesagt hast, Großmutter!", murmelte sie leise. „Bitte vergib mir, dass ich Dich und Deine Kunst immer verhöhnt habe."

Für einen Moment trat Stille ein. Dann erzählte sie weiter: „Ich habe mich zuerst innerlich geweigert, der Botschaft der Karten zu folgen. Okay, ganz aus der Luft gegriffen konnte sie nicht sein, schließlich habe ich meiner Großmutter nie etwas von Rokko erzählt und auch nicht dem Rest meiner mystischen Familie. Auch Fakt, Rokko ist mein Freund und Freunden hilft man, wenn man kann. Aber ich liebe ihn ja eigentlich! Wieso sollte dann ausgerechnet ich ihn mit einer anderen zusammenbringen, die ihm noch dazu schon mehrmals das Herz gebrochen hatte?" Sie schluckte kurz. „Aber irgend etwas in mir trieb mich voran. Vielleicht mein Wunsch, Rokko einmal nur wirklich glücklich zu sehen, vielleicht meine Neugier, wie viel von dem, was laut dieser Aussage in den Karten stand, wirklich stimmt.

Rokko hatte es zwar immer geleugnet und behauptet, er sei längst darüber hinweg, aber mir war klar, dass nur Lisa Plenske, ääääh jetzt Seidel, die Frau in Rokkos Herzen sein konnte. Und aus seinen reichlichen und farbenfrohen Erzählungen über seine Zeit bei Kerima hatte ich weiterhin geschlossen, dass sie, Herr Decker, wohl der Freund sein mussten, den Großmutter in den Karten gesehen hatte. Also bin ich heute spontan nach Berlin gefahren und geradewegs in ihren Kiosk stolziert!"

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich, Frau Schindel!", antwortete Jürgen nach einer langen Pause. „Ich habe ja nie was von diesem Esoterikkram gehalten, aber das hier haut mich echt um!". Bruno nickte zustimmend. „Hm!", meinte er dann. „Dann sollten wir jetzt ganz schnell zu ihrer Großmutter fahren, und sie in den Karten nachsehen lassen, wo Lisa steckt." „Sie sah Berge und Meer und ein Dorf.", entgegnete Frau Schindel. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir da lieber den Poststempel befragen, das geht schneller und ist wahrscheinlich auch präziser. Sie haben doch das Couvert noch?" „Natürlich!", antwortete Bruno, zog den Umschlag aus der Tasche und gab ihn ihr. Dabei ärgerte er sich heimlich ein Bisschen. Wieso war er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen, auf den Poststempel zu schauen?!

Marissa Schindel betrachtete den Stempel nur kurz. „So so, Aghios Nicolaos!", meinte sie dann. „Frau Seidel scheint sich also im östlichen Zipfel Kretas aufzuhalten!" „Mensch, super!", rief Bruno begeistert. Niemand reagierte. „Ey, es hätte echt schlimmer kommen können! Stellt euch vor, ihr Finger wäre in Namibia oder Australien gelandet! Kreta ist eine Insel, da müsste sie doch auffindbar sein!" „Es ist aber auch die größte der griechischen Inseln!", entgegnete Jürgen mit skeptischem Blick. „Hey Jungs!", warf da ihre Begleiterin ein. „Lasst uns jetzt mal ganz schnell Brüderschaft trinken! Mit Leuten, die mich siezen fahre ich nämlich grundsätzlich nicht in die Ferien!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 - Wenn das Schicksal es will…**

Marissa hatte den Telefonhörer aufgelegt und jauchzte laut auf. Dass es so schnell und unkompliziert sein würde, und das gleich in doppelter Hinsicht, das hatte sie sich nicht einmal erträumt. Schon griff ihre Hand wieder nach dem Telefonhörer, doch dann zog sie sie, einer inneren Eingebung folgend, rasch wieder zurück. Schnell sprang sie auf, packte ein paar Sachen zusammen, und eilte zu ihrem Auto. Auf der Fahrt legte sie nur eine kleine Pause an einer Raststätte ein, wo sie dann doch ein kurzes Telefongespräch führte. Dann ging es in irrem Tempo weiter!

Wenige Stunden später parkte das rote Kabrio vor Jürgens Kiosk. Es war kurz vor 8 und so schallte ihr ein „es ist bereits geschlossen!", entgegen, als sie an die Tür klopfte. „Hey! Öffnungszeit ist bis 20.00 Uhr, jetzt ist es erst 19.58 Uhr, also öffnen sie gefälligst!", rief sie lachend zurück.

Jürgen, der gerade dabei war, alte Zeitschriften auszusortieren, drehte sich irritiert zur Tür. Diese Stimme kam ihm doch bekannt vor. Im gleichen Moment erkannte er, wer da hinter der Glasscheibe stand. „Marissa, hey, das gibt's doch nicht!", rief er überrascht und eilte zur Tür, um ihr zu öffnen. „Mensch, ich dachte, du wolltest erst wiederkommen wenn…" „Wenn ich herausbekommen habe, wo Lisa Seidel sich auf Kreta aufhält!", unterbrach Marissa strahlend. „Und genau daran habe ich mich gehalten." Jürgen sah sie überrascht an. „Wie, du weißt, wo sie steckt? Du hast das innerhalb von zwei Tagen herausbekommen?" „Genau so ist es!", Marissa grinste über beide Ohren und sprang dabei aufgedreht in die Luft. „Boah! Alle Achtung!", rief Jürgen aus. „Du hast definitiv den falschen Beruf, Du bist ja die geborene Geheimagentin! Warte, ich rufe Bruno an!"

Eine Stunde später saßen Jürgen, Marissa und Bruno im Wolfhardts und stießen mit einem Glas Champagner an. „Nun verrat uns doch mal, wie Du das so schnell geschafft hast, Frau Geheimagentin!", Bruno sah Marissa mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an. „Es war reiner Zufall!", entgegnete diese fröhlich. „Ich habe Euch ja gesagt, ich hätte einen Joker im Ärmel." Bruno seufzte. „Ja, nur welchen nicht!" Er war immer noch ein wenig beleidigt, weil sie es mit Hinweis auf diesen Joker strikt abgelehnt hatte, sich bei den ersten Detektivschritten von ihren beiden neuen Freunden helfen zu lassen. „Ach Bruno, sei nicht mehr sauer. Ich liebe nun mal Spannung!" Marissa strahlte ihn bei diesen Worten mit einem Engelslächeln an, sodass Bruno kaum wagte hinzusehen und ganz verlegen wurde. „Äh, schon gut! Nun erzähl schon weiter!"

„Okay!", Sie zog ein Foto aus der Tasche, auf dem sie mit ca. 16 Jahren gemeinsam mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen etwa gleichen Alters zu sehen war. „Das hier ist Mein Joker. Sie heißt Nikoletta, ist 29 Jahre alt und stammt aus dem kleinen Bergdorf Zenia, gar nicht weit weg von Aghios Nicolaos, der Stadt, aus der Lisas Brief abgeschickt wurde. Ihre Mutter hat eine kleine Pension und eine Taverne dort." Die beiden Männer schauten sich das Bild an. Jürgen lächelte. ‚Dass Du so hübsche Frauen kennst, war ja wieder klar!' dachte er, während Marissa weiter sprach: „Ehrlich gesagt, der Grund, warum ich die ersten Nachforschungen allein betreiben wollte war, dass Nikoletta von der fünften bis zur zehnten Klasse meine beste Freundin gewesen ist. Sie ist mit mir in Köln zur Schule gegangen. Ich wollte, wenn ich schon den Mann den ich liebe mit einer anderen verkuppeln und dafür auch noch bis nach Kreta fahren sollte, das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden und einmal wieder intensiv Zeit mit ihr verbringen." Sie seufzte kurz. „Ihr müsst noch wissen das … also… Nikoletta und ich hatten uns in der zehnten Klasse in den gleichen Typen verliebt und er hat sich für mich entschieden. Meine Werbestrategien für mich waren ziemlich hart, also, ich habe da nicht so ganz fair gehandelt ihr gegenüber, ähm, also, ziemlich intrigant. Sie hat das später rausgekriegt und dadurch war unser Kontakt nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Kreta etwa ein halbes Jahr später – na, sagen wir – nicht besonders warm und schon gar nicht intensiv. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich mich entschuldigen und wir könnten das wieder hinbiegen. Ich hatte seitdem immer ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber. Also…" Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Ähm, ich war da wirklich keine Feine, dass hatte sie nicht verdient. Na, und ich habe sie als Freundin auch sehr vermisst!"

„Das ist verständlich!", meldete sich Jürgen zustimmend und auch Bruno konnte nicht leugnen, dass er an ihrer Stelle wohl ähnlich gehandelt hätte. „Also rief ich sie heute Nachmittag mit zitternden Knien an!", erzählte Marissa weiter. „Zu meiner Überraschung hat sie sich richtig doll über meinen Anruf gefreut! Und sie war sogar ehrlich betroffen, als ich ihr erzählte, dass die Beziehung mit dem Typen ziemlich bald und sehr unschön geendet hatte. Irgendwie hatte die Zeit bei ihr tatsächlich die Wunden geheilt. Wir haben bestimmt zwei Stunden geredet. Es war – einfach nur schön!" Während sie das sagte, strahlte Marissa vor Glück und Erleichterung und ihre beiden Begleiter konnten gar nicht anders, als sich herzlich für sie mit zu freuen.

Aber das war lange noch nicht alles. Marissa hatte noch mehr Interessantes zu berichten: „Ich habe Nikoletta natürlich auch nach ihrem Leben gefragt. Sie erzählte mir, dass es anfangs auf Kreta ziemlich schwierig für sie war. Ihre Mutter war froh, dass sie sich doch für ein Leben in der Heimat entschieden hatte und versuchte all zu sehr, sie unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Nun geht es ihr aber besser, wie sie sagt, Denn ihre Mutter würde sie endlich los lassen können. Sie hätte ja jetzt auch dieses seltsame deutsche Mädchen bei sich wohnen, das sie umsorgen konnte. Ich bekam bei diesen Worten irgendwie sofort große Ohren und ließ mir die seltsame Deutsche genau beschreiben, obwohl mir mein Verstand sagte, dass das, was mir da gerade in den Kopf geschossen war, nie und nimmer sein konnte. Nikoletta selbst hatte den deutschen Gast nur einmal gesehen. Sie fand nichts Besonderes an der jungen Frau und konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum ich so ein Interesse an ihr hätte.

Na, dann habe ich ihr die ganze Story erzählt. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt ziemliche Angst davor, dass sie sich ausgenutzt fühlen könnte, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie und unsere Freundschaft nicht die einzigen und eigentlichen Gründe für meinen spontanen Anruf bei ihr waren. Aber so kam es nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie gab mir sofort die Telefonnummer ihrer Mutter. Nikoletta war die Einzige, die nicht zum Klassentreffen gekommen war. Zu Schulzeiten hat sie meine Großmutter immer verteidigt, wenn wir anderen uns über sie und ihre mystische Kunst lustig machten. Deshalb war es für sie völlig klar, dass ich die Botschaft der Karten unbedingt befolgen muss. Sie bat mich, eine Viertelstunde zu warten, bevor ich in Zenia anriefe.

Das tat ich und als ich Elena, ihre Mutter dann am Telefon hatte, war diese bereits Minutiös über alles informiert. Tja, und sie bestätigte mir dann, was ich bei Nikolettas ersten Worten über den deutschen Gast ihrer Mutter sofort ahnte! Die junge Frau, die bei ihr wohnt und zur Zeit arbeitet, heißt Lisa Seidel und sie kommt aus Berlin! Sie beabsichtigt, auf der Insel zu bleiben, weil sie mit ihrem alten Leben nichts mehr zu tun haben will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 - Der ganz geheime Masterplan**

„Und, was sagt ihr nun?" Marissa sah ihre beiden Begleiter triumphierend an, nachdem sie ihren Bericht endlich beendet hatte. Denen stand immer noch der Mund vor Staunen offen. Für einen kurzen Moment trat Schweigen ein. „Nun müssen wir schnell einen Plan fassen, wie wir weiter vorgehen!", meinte endlich Bruno, der sich zuerst wieder gefasst hatte. „Darüber habe ich mir schon so meine Gedanken gemacht!" Marissa setzte sich aufrecht. „Ich habe folgendes vor! Wir fliegen in drei Wochen erst einmal alle vier nach Kreta…."

„Was?", unterbrach sie Jürgen sofort. „Ich soll mit zu Lisa nach Kreta fliegen?" Ungläubig und entsetzt sah er sie mit großen Augen an. „Also, das geht nicht! Hör mal, ich bin selbständig! Was wird in der Zeit aus dem Kiosk?" Marissa warf entspannt ihr langes Haar zurück und lächelte Jürgen hintergründig an. „Keine Sorge, daran habe ich natürlich gedacht!", entgegnete sie ruhig. „Meine Freundin Karla wird Dich vertreten, ich habe sie vorhin angerufen, es ist alles mit ihr abgesprochen! Karla studiert irgendwas mit Tourismus und hat zur Zeit Semesterferien. Sie wollte schon immer mal Berlin erkunden. Ich denke, sie wird sich auch ganz gut mit Doreen verstehen." Jürgen sah sehr skeptisch aus. „Bitte vertrau mir, Jürgen!", flehte Marissa, die das natürlich bemerkte. „Karlas Familie hatte in Hamburg lange einen ganz ähnlichen Imbiss. Sie ist also mit diesen Dingen sozusagen von Kindesbeinen an vertraut. Wir brauchen dich! Du musst mit uns fahren!" Jürgen seufzte. "Na gut, ich fahr mit!", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen, ein wenig geschmeichelt davon, scheinbar ein so wichtiger Teil von Marissas Masterplan zu sein.

„Also Zuerst müssen wir…" „Moment mal!", unterbrach jetzt Bruno. „Vier? Wir sind doch sogar mit Jürgen nur drei!", „Na, mit Rokko sind wir vier.", bekam er zur Antwort. Das brachte Jürgen augenblicklich so sehr zum Lachen, dass er kaum Luft bekam. „Hahaha, Marissa! Wie um Himmels willen willst Du denn Rokko Kowalski davon Überzeugen, ausgerechnet mit uns in den Urlaub zu fahren?! Also bei allem Respekt vor deinen Künsten – aber das schaffst du nie!" Man konnte Jürgen deutlich anmerken, dass er sich vollkommen sicher war. „Oooch!" Marissa grinste vergnügt. „Er muss doch nicht wissen, mit wem außer mir er in den Urlaub fährt! Lasst das nur meine Sorge sein!" Sie lehnte sich bei diesen Worten zurück, und genoss den Blick in die völlig verdutzten und ratlosen Gesichter ihrer beiden Begleiter.

„Also!", begann sie dann ein drittes Mal: „Jedenfalls müssen wir auf Kreta zuerst einmal herausfinden, wie Lisa so drauf ist! Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich nach allem, was mir bisher passiert ist, meiner Großmutter und ihren Karten vertrauen, aber mir ist es doch lieber, wenn du dir da eine Bestätigung holst." Sie blickte Jürgen ernst an, und der nickte. Er fühlte sich jetzt wirklich wichtig und war Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee! „Während Jürgen auf Erkundungstour nach Zenia fährt, bleiben wir anderen mit Rokko in Chania, bis wir Infos von ihm erhalten! Chania ist eine Stadt im Westen der Insel, da fahren wir zuerst hin.", fuhr sie fort. „Und in der Zeit, in der Jürgen bei Lisa den Ausguck spielt, werde ich dasselbe bei Rokko tun." „Und wie soll es dann weiter gehen?" Bruno platzte fast vor Neugier. „Das verrate ich Euch, wenn es so weit ist und wir von beiden grünes Licht bekommen!" antwortete Marissa in geheimnisvollem Ton. Sie konnte ja schließlich nicht zugeben, dass dieser Teil ihres genialen Masterplanes selbst ihr noch ein Rätsel war, und zwar ein ganz großes. Also lächelte sie nur. „Seid nicht so neugierig, ihr werdet es schon rechtzeitig erfahren, falls sich Lisa nicht als Glückliche Neukreterin, oder rokko als völlig unversöhnlich entpuppt! Sollte dies der Fall sein, bleiben wir jedenfalls den Rest der Zeit in Chania und machen uns ein paar schöne Tage!" Damit erhob sie ihr Champagnerglas. „Also! Auf unseren gemeinsamen Kretaurlaub!" Klirrend stießen die Gläser aneinander.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 - Ein Freund hilft doch immer, oder?**

Es goss in Strömen. Marissa stand vor ihrer WG und klingelte Sturm. Vom kleinen Kaffee gegenüber aus hatte sie Rokkos Ankunft beobachtet. Alles war genau geplant und gut durchdacht. Und ein bisschen Dramatik gehörte eben auch dazu, jedenfalls, wenn Marissa Schindel etwas Derartiges plante.

Rokko hatte das Haus betreten, sie selbst hatte noch einen Moment abgewartet, war dann ganz langsam aus dem kleinen Kaffee zur Haustür gegangen (schließlich wollte sie erbärmlich aussehen), hatte dort noch ein Weilchen gestanden, um richtig nass zu werden und klingelte nun wie verrückt an der Tür. „Ja?", ertönte endlich Rokkos Stimme aus der Sprechanlage. „Rokko, ich bin's, bitte mach auf, ich habe meinen Schlüssel vergessen!", meldete sich Marissa mit weinerlich/gebrochener Stimme. Der Türsummer ertönte und sie trat ein. Im Fahrstuhl betrachtete sie noch einmal ihr Spiegelbild und war zufrieden. Als sich der Aufzug öffnete, trat sie mit gesenktem Kopf, geröteten Augen und hängenden schultern hinaus.

„Hey! Welche Laus ist denn Dir über die Leber gelaufen?!" Rokko stand in der Tür und sah seine Mitbewohnerin besorgt an. Marissa lief schweigend an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Sie wusste genau, dass Rokko das nicht auf sich sitzen ließ. Ihr war klar, er würde ihr ein wenig Zeit lassen, bis er an die Tür klopfen und das Gespräch suchen würde. Sie ging zum CD-Regal, zog die „best of" von Leonard Cohen heraus und legte sie ein. Natürlich drehte sie die melancholischen Klänge so laut, dass Rokko es draußen auch garantiert hören musste.

Der Plan ging auf. Nach einer Viertelstunde machte sich ihr Mitbewohner tatsächlich bemerkbar. Allerdings klopfte er nicht wie erwartet, sondern trat vorsichtig mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür. „Hey, Marissa, mach mal auf!", rief er laut gegen die Musik an. „Zu dem, was du da machst fehlen Dir noch drei Dinge." Marissa drehte die Musik leiser, ging zur Tür und öffnete. Rokko stand mit einem Tablett davor, Darauf ein Teelichthalter, eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser. „Leonard Cohen, das ist die beste Musik, um bei Kerzenlicht und einem glas Rotwein über das Leben zu philosophieren! Ist doch so, oder?"

Marissa musste ihr Lächeln unterdrücken. ‚Was für ein Traummann!' Dachte sie bei sich! ‚So schade, dass sein Herz wohl definitiv vergeben ist.' Laut sprach sie aus: „Naja, Das ist eine Variante des Konsums dieser Musik." Rokko grinste sie an. „Du solltest diese bevorzugen. Mit einem guten Freund über das Leben zu philosophieren ist nämlich in den meisten Fällen und insbesondere bei Kummer und sorgen wesentlich produktiver als alleine Trübsal zu blasen. Diese Art des Konsums hattest Du doch wohl gerade gepflegt, wenn ich mich nicht irre?!" Marissa seufzte. „Ach ich weiß nicht…" „Na, du willst mich doch jetzt nicht mit dem Tablett hier vor der Tür stehen lassen?!" Mit gespielt entsetztem Blick sah er sie an. Marissa lächelte, immer bemüht, trotzdem noch ordentlich traurig dreinzublicken. „Na, komm schon rein." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Rokko zwängte sich an ihr vorbei und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, wo er das Tablett abstellte. „Puuuh, aufräumen solltest Du auch mal wieder!" Damit hob er die losen Blätter auf, die ihm beim Abstellen des Tabletts vom Tisch gefallen waren. „Ja ja! Immer hinein in die Wunde!" Rokko setzte sich und sah seine Freundin ernst an. „Ich würde gerne mal in deine Wunde reinpieksen, Marissa.", meinte er. „Wenn der olle Eiter raus ist, heilt es nämlich besser." „Hast du doch grade!", täuschte sie ein Ablenkungsmanöver vor und sah ihn dabei beleidigt an. „Ach Marissa. Ich meine doch nicht das Aufziehen mit den kleinen Schwächen, zumal ich ordnungstechnisch ja nun wirklich um keinen Deut besser bin." Rokko grinste kurz, sah ihr dann aber ernst und direkt in die Augen. „Ich meine, deine richtige Wunde, die dich so quält…" „Wieso? Da gibt es nichts! Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung." Der Freund legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ach komm, Marissa! Mir machst du nichts vor, ich kenne dich lange genug!"

Marissa lächelte innerlich. ‚wenn du wüsstest! Muss ich jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Nein! Der Zweck heiligt schließlich die Mittel!', dachte sie bei sich. Rokko sprach inzwischen weiter: „du hängst hier, wie ein Schluck Wasser, rennst stundenlang durch den Regen und vergisst auch noch Deinen Schlüssel, das passiert dir sonst nie! Und dann noch Cohen ohne Rotwein und Kerzenlicht! Da stimmt doch was nicht!" Marissa senkte den Blick. „Ach Rokko, ich will dich nicht belasten. Ich…" „Jetzt hör aber auf!", unterbrach der Freund sie heftig. „Seit wann willst du deinen besten Freund nicht belasten?! Mach mal halblang! Los, raus mit der Sprache! Was ist los mit dir?" „Na gut! Ich gebe auf!", gab sie sich endlich geschlagen. „Also, du wirst es nicht glauben, es ist Liebeskummer!"

Rokko sah seine Freundin gleichzeitig mitfühlend und erfreut an. „Du hast dich verliebt?" Natürlich war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass Marissa mehr für ihn empfunden hatte, als nur Freundschaft. Es tat ihm selbst weh, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht zu erwidern vermochte, obwohl er es sich so sehr gewünscht hätte. Deshalb war er ehrlich erleichtert darüber, dass es sie nun endlich mit einem anderen erwischt hatte. Aber musste es denn gleich wieder etwas dramatisches sein? Das hatte diese gute Seele doch wirklich nicht verdient.

„Öhm… Naja… Also gut", begann Marissa zu erzählen." „Ich hab doch während meiner Urlaubswoche Berlin unsicher gemacht. Und da hab ich in einer Kneipe zwei schräge Typen kennen gelernt. Naja, und einer davon ist einfach – hach!" Sie setzte ihren verträumtesten Blick auf und sah Rokko an. Der lächelte begeistert zurück. „Und wo ist das Problem?" „Er bemerkt mich nicht.", Wieder blickte sie zu Boden. „Ich bin wie Luft für ihn, oder besser gesagt, wie der gute Kumpel von nebenan eben." Rokko seufzte. Warum musste die Arme das noch mal durchmachen? „Naja, und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich es tue oder nicht!", Rokkos Augen blitzten neugierig auf. „Ob du was tust?" „Ach, er und sein Kumpel wollen Urlaub auf Kreta machen. Zuerst 3 Tage Chania, und dann eventuell irgendwo im Osten in ein ganz ruhiges Bergdorf." Sie unterbrach sich kurz. „Ich hab ja noch Urlaub und…" „und warum überlegst Du dann noch?" Marissa seufzte. „Ach Rokko!", Sie senkte den Kopf und schwieg. „Was ach Rokko. Das ist jetzt nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf meine Frage." Aufmunternd legte er die Hand auf Marissas Arm. „Rokko, das klingt jetzt wirklich blöd! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, ich fürchte, du glaubst mir das nicht!" „Na spuck's schon aus! Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter!"

Marissa genoss wieder einmal heimlich, wie sie die Spannung aufbaute. Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Weißt du, da kommen zwei Dinge zusammen.", begann sie dann. „Das erste ist, dass die Pension in dem Bergdorf im Osten der Mutter meiner ehemals besten Freundin gehört. Nikoletta, ich hatte Dir doch von ihr erzählt!" „Au!", entfuhr es Rokko. Er kannte das Drama, das sich damals zwischen Nikoletta und Marissa abgespielt hatte. „Brunos Kumpel hat ausgerechnet sie per Internetchat kennen gelernt und sich wohl ein Bisschen in sie verguckt. Demzufolge ist sie mit Sicherheit auch da, und ich habe solche Angst, dass sie mir nicht verzeihen kann."

‚Ich hätte Schauspielerin statt Polizistin werden sollen', schoss es Marissa durch den Kopf, als sie Rokkos mitfühlenden Blick auffing. „Okay, aber du bist ja da dann nicht alleine, das dürfte doch nicht all zu schwierig werden." „Naja, die beiden Jungs, wenn Bruno mich so mit Ignoranz bestraft und das mit Nikoletta auch schief geht, dann wird es ein Horrortrip. Nikoletta wird Brunos Kumpel auf ihre Seite ziehen und ich, ich bin dann das fünfte Rad am Wagen." „Ach komm, Marissa! Du findest doch ruckzuck Kontakte! Eine wie du ist nie lange allein!", argumentierte Rokko lachend. „Du bist doch offen und..." Ich habe gewusst, du glaubst es mir nicht!", Marissa seufzte. „Und es ist ja auch durchaus nachvollziehbar, denn bei jeder anderen Situation hättest du recht! Aber Liebeskummer und die Gewissheit, eine Freundschaft endgültig verloren zu haben... – Rokko, ich bin eine ziemlich starke Frau, aber das wird sogar mir zu viel."

Rokko dachte kurz nach. „Hm, das kann ich verstehen.", meinte er schließlich. In Marissa keimte Hoffnung. „Aber, wenn es wirklich so kommen sollte,", sprach er weiter, "dann kannst Du doch einfach zurückfahren." Mit diesem Vorschlag hatte Marissa nicht gerechnet. Ihre Gedanken rasten. „Naja", sagte sie langsam. „Ich glaube, da würde ich mir blöd vorkommen!" ‚Mist, ich hab's versaut!' dachte sie resigniert.

„Mensch, Marissa, eine solche Chance darfst du Dir doch nicht entgehen lassen!" Rokko hatte wieder seine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt. „Ich trau mich nicht, Rokko!" Marissa senkte den Blick. „Mensch so ‚ne taffe Frau wie Du und auf einmal so kleinlaut!", Rokko schmunzelte. „Das war jetzt aber wirklich ein Stich in die Wunde!", Marissas Stimme klang verletzt. „Hey, Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Dich da im Stich lasse! Wir finden schon eine Lösung, dich wieder sicherer zu machen. Lass mich nachdenken - Hast Du nicht eine Freundin, die mitfahren könnte?" „Hm, die einzige, mit der ich so was durchziehen könnte ist Conny, und die treibt sich zur Zeit in Neuseeland rum! Ich habe sogar schon überlegt, dich zu fragen, aber wenn ich mit dir da aufkreuze, dann denkt Bruno ja gleich, ich bin vergeben!"

Marissa hatte nun alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Wenn Rokko nicht selbst auf die Idee kam, dann musste sie ihn wohl darauf stoßen. „Hm. Da könntest du recht haben.", antwortete er nachdenklich. Marissa fluchte innerlich. ‚Mist, danebengegangen!' Ihre Gedanken rasten erneut und ihr wurde auf einmal siedend heiß bewusst, dass es keinen Plan B gab, für den Fall, dass Rokko nicht mitfahren würde. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie jetzt vorgehen?

„Obwohl, andererseits…" Rokkos Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er überlegte wieder einen Moment. „Hältst Du mich als Werbeprofi nicht für genau den Richtigen, dich diesem Bruno meistbietend zu verkaufen?" Marissa machte innerlich einen Luftsprung. Rokko hatte also doch noch angebissen. Sie sah entsetzt zu ihm auf. "Hey! Ich bin doch kein Produkt!" Natürlich durfte sie sich jetzt nicht zu schnell mit dem heiß ersehnten Vorschlag einverstanden erklären, Rokko sollte auf keinen Fall Verdacht schöpfen, sie hätte von Anfang an darauf spekuliert, ihn mitzunehmen.

„Aber gerade das ist doch eine Riesenherausforderung für mich!" Rokko erwiderte ihren Blick mit Begeisterung in den Augen. Ein schelmisches Schmunzeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Zuerst guck ich mir diesen Bruno an, dann entscheide ich, wie ich vorgehe! Entweder, ich mach ihn rasend eifersüchtig, oder ich arrangiere entsprechende Situationen, in denen ihr Nähe gar nicht vermeiden könnt!" ‚Wenn du wüsstest, wer hier arrangiert!' dachte Marissa. Laut sprach sie aus: „Du würdest das wirklich machen? Du würdest mitfahren und für mich den Kuppler spielen?" „Aber klar doch!" Rokko war aufgestanden, hinter sie getreten und hatte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. ‚Ein Freund hilft doch immer, oder?" Marissa drehte sich blitzartig zu ihm um und strahlte ihn an. „Rokko, Du bist ein Schatz!", rief sie aus und umarmte ihren Freund kurz. „Na na, wart nur erst mal ab!", entgegnete der lachend. „Vielleicht täuschen wir uns ja beide in meinen Fähigkeiten und das ganze geht nach hinten los!" Marissa lachte nur all zu gerne mit. „Bestimmt nicht, Rokko!", antwortete sie strahlend. „So, jetzt geh ich für kleine Königstigerinnen und dann fahre ich zum griechischen Laden. Heute wird kretisch gekocht!" „Okay, ich besorge den Wein und rufe Sonja und Eddi an, dass wir heute das Kochen übernehmen!".

Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer und Marissa verschwand im Bad. Sie schloss die Tür zu, holte sofort ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und schrieb an Jürgen und Bruno eine SMS: „Jubel! Es hat alles geklappt! Rokko ist dabei! Treffen im W. am Sa um 20 Uhr, zwecks Instruktionen! Bitte schnell Bescheidsagen, wenn's nicht klappt!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 - Gespannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Nun war es also so weit. Heute begann das große Abenteuer mit ungewissem Ausgang, die Reise nach Kreta. Die Uhr zeigte 10.30 Uhr. Marissa und Rokko waren gemeinsam in Marissas rotem Kabrio seit einigen Stunden unterwegs zum Flughafen, Bruno und Jürgen saßen schon ein paar Minuten lang mit dem gleichen Ziel nebeneinander in der S-Bahn. In einer halben Stunde würden sie sich in der Flughafenlobby treffen.

Die Sache mit der Verabredung per SMS für den Samstag nach Marissas Paradeauftritt in der WG hatte ohne Probleme funktioniert. Punkt 20.00 Uhr saßen sie alle wieder um ihren konspirativen Stammtisch im Wolfhardts herum, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Bruno war restlos begeistert gewesen, als Marissa ihm die Rolle des ignoranten Geliebten zuteilte. Oh, er würde auf jeden Fall wirklich eine Menge Spaß an der Inszenierung haben, obwohl ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass er bei dieser Frau arg Gefahr lief, sich beim Spiel mit dem Feuer zu verbrennen. Aber er wäre sicher nicht so blöd wie seine Halbschwester und würde Wunsch und Realität schon zu unterscheiden wissen. schließlich war er ja ein Mann! Und Männer haben so was im Griff

Hach ja, seine Halbschwester Lisa. Endlich durfte er sie kennen lernen! Diese Megaklassefrau die, im Gegensatz zu ihm, schon so viel erreicht hatte in ihrem Leben. Auch, wenn sein Stolz sich strikt dagegen wehrte - der Gedanke an Lisa löste ein wenig Nervosität in Bruno aus. Es fühlte sich in etwa so an, wie einem Star zu begegnen, der einem auf gewisse Art unheimlich vertraut ist und dem man sich tief verbunden fühlt, der andererseits aber auch so unerreichbar fern über einem selbst steht und vor dem man vor allem einen Heidenrespekt hat. ‚Komm schon Bruno! Sie hat sich selbst aufgegeben! Du bist eindeutig in der besseren Position, wenn ihr euch begegnet!', protestierte sein Stolz energisch. ‚Und mit deinem Respekt, kannst du ihr Selbstbewusstsein aufwerten!', fügte die Stimme der Vernunft noch an. Bruno wusste genau, dass das stimmte.

Oh ja, den ignoranten Geliebten zu spielen, das würde ihm tatsächlich große Freude bereiten. Aber seinen eigentlichen Auftrag, nämlich seine Halbschwester Lisa gemeinsam mit den anderen wieder aus ihrem tiefen Loch zu holen, den würde er darüber garantiert nicht vergessen. Im Gegenteil. Er würde ihn ernst nehmen, sehr ernst sogar.

Jürgens Stimmung während der Fahrt zum Flughafen war eher gedämpft. Okay, dass er sich in Marissas Freundin Nikoletta über einen Internetchat verguckt haben sollte, das war völlig in Ordnung. Er hatte sie ja schon auf dem Foto sehr attraktiv gefunden und so würde es ihm bestimmt nicht schwer fallen, dies glaubhaft rüberzubringen, zumal Marissa ja auch sie in alles eingeweiht und genau instruiert hatte. Gut, sie war sicher älter geworden, aber wahrscheinlich doch nicht um so viel hässlicher – jedenfalls hoffte Jürgen das inständig. Auch auf das Wiedersehen mit Lisa freute er sich schon sehr. Die Aufgabe, herauszubekommen, was hinter der Fassade der glücklichen Neukreterin tatsächlich steckte, war wie geschaffen für ihn. Schließlich wäre er ja schon einmal fast Privatdetektiv geworden.

Aber wie nur sollte er in wenigen Minuten Rokko Kowalski gegenüber treten??? Diese eine Frage zehrte fürchterlich an Jürgens Nerven! Sie beschäftigte ihn die ganze zeit und verursachte dabei ein merkwürdig flaues, äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Es handelte sich wohl um eine Art Mischung aus furchtbar schlechtem Gewissen und riesiger Angst vor einer abweisenden Reaktion von Rokko, die ja durchaus mehr als berechtigt wäre. Schließlich war er an jenem 01.09.2006um keinen Deut besser gewesen als all die anderen und hatte den Armen, gerade verlassenen Bräutigam einfach mutterseelenallein vor der Kirche stehen lassen, um drinnen der spontanen Trauung der Braut mit einem ganz Anderen beizuwohnen. Jürgen seufzte innerlich. Wäre er an Rokkos Stelle, er würde das wohl nie verzeihen können.

„Spiel halt den Erstaunten!", hatte Marissa bei ihrem Treffen im Wolfhardts dazu gesagt, als Jürgen seine Bedenken äußerte. „Du wirst sehen, Rokko reißt dir schon nicht gleich den Kopf ab. Denke einfach an den Sinn des Ganzen. Es ist für Rokko mindestens genau so wichtig wie für Lisa, dass er durch die Begegnung mit Dir erst einmal eine kalte Dusche abbekommt, bevor wir ihn dann ins Eiswasser werfen!" „na toll! Das bin ich also! Eine kalte Dusche für Lisa und Rokko!", hatte Jürgen in leicht beleidigtem Ton erwidert. Aber er wusste genau, wie Recht Marissa hatte und er wusste auch, dass er das vor allem seinem einst so guten Freund Rokko mehr als schuldig war. Wenn der nun abweisend auf ihn reagieren sollte, wäre das aus seiner Sicht nur gerechtfertigt und Jürgen würde schon irgendwie damit umzugehen wissen – etwas anderes bliebe ihm dann ja eh nicht übrig!

Rokko erlebte den Weg zum Flughafen mit kindlicher Spannung und Vorfreude. Er war gespannt, wie er wohl sein würde, der Typ, in den sich seine Mitbewohnerin und beste Freundin verguckt hatte, und der sie einfach ignorierte. Die arme Marissa wird doch nicht schon wieder auf einen Mann mit gebrochenem Herzen gestoßen sein? Dieses Pech konnte ihr doch nicht tatsächlich zwei mal passieren! Naja, ihm würde da schon etwas einfallen. Schließlich kannte er sämtliche Vorzüge seiner Mitbewohnerin haargenau und über genügend professionelles Wissen bezüglich Werbecampagnen verfügte er ohnehin. Diese Gedanken lockten, ohne das Rokko etwas davon bemerkte, ein listiges, verschmitztes Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht.

Und Kreta? Er hatte schon alle möglichen Orte der Welt gesehen, aber Kreta noch nie. Und so war er natürlich auch entsprechend neugierig auf diese größte der griechischen Inseln. Vorsorglich hatte er sich „Alexis Sorbas" und die Kreta-Krimis von Klaus Eckhard als Urlaubslektüre eingepackt, denn er liebte es sehr, die Welten in Büchern an den Orten ihrer Handlungen mit der tatsächlich vorhandenen Realität dort zu vergleichen.

Tja, und was würde das zwischen Nikoletta und Marissa noch geben? Bei dem Gedanken an Marissas Erzählungen von ihren Zerwürfnissen musste Rokko ungewollt schmunzeln. Ja, fair war sie damals definitiv nicht gewesen, die heutige große Gesetzeshüterin Marissa Schindel. Aber raffiniert, das war sie in jedem Falle. Oh, diese Frau hatte viele Talente und auch in der Werbebranche wäre sie ganz sicher untergekommen. Die Geschichte mit Nikoletta bewies ganz eindeutig, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, den größten Mist als den ultimativen Knüller an den Mann zu bringen, obwohl es sich bei Marissa natürlich keineswegs um Mist gehandelt hatte. Schon wieder musste Rokko schelmisch grinsen. Ja, nach allem, was damals so vorgefallen war, würde das mit der Versöhnung der beiden ehemals besten Freundinnen wohl eine ziemlich harte Nuss werden, Aber wer liebte derartige Herausforderungen wohl mehr als Rokko Kowalski?

Versöhnungs- und Liebesengel zu spielen Hatte für ihn außerdem auch noch einen weiteren entscheidenden Vorteil. So kam er nämlich nicht dazu, über seine eigene Situation in Sachen Beziehung nachzudenken. Auch, wenn sie es ihm nie direkt gesagt hatte - Marissa hatte ihm wirklich oft und überdeutlich signalisiert, dass sie an mehr als nur guter Freundschaft mit ihm interessiert war. Rokko hatte diese zeichen beflissentlich ignoriert, obwohl er sie jedes Mal klar wahrgenommen hatte. Was sollte er auch Anderes tun, wenn er sich selbst treu bleiben wollte? Marissa war ohne Frage eine Tolle Frau. Viele Männer würden sich alle zehn Finger nach ihr lecken und Rokko verfluchte sich oft genug dafür, ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern zu können. Es tat ihm unendlich weh, sie so zu verletzen, zumal er genau wusste, wie sie sich fühlen musste. Seit dem grausamen Tag seiner geplatzten Hochzeit waren inzwischen mehr als anderthalb Jahre vergangen und trotzdem. Das Schicksal hatte ihm mit Marissa schon ganz kurz darauf eine wunderbare Frau vor die Nase gesetzt, aber nicht, um ihm das Glück mit ihr zu schenken, sondern lediglich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sein herz noch immer blockiert war. Und von Tag zu Tag wuchs in dem sonst so selbstsicheren PR-Mann Rokko Kowalski die Befürchtung, dass sich an diesem Zustand wohl sein ganzes Leben lang nichts mehr ändern würde. Das zu akzeptieren war wirklich nicht gerade leicht.

Doch was tat das hier zur Sache? Gar nichts! Hier ging es einzig und allein um seine Mitbewohnerin. ‚Wenn Marissa schon nicht mit mir glücklich werden kann, dann will ich ihr wenigstens dabei helfen, es ohne mich zu sein!" Das waren Rokkos Gedanken gewesen, als seine Freundin ihm vor einiger Zeit von ihrem Liebeskummer und der Kretareise erzählt hatte. Genau deshalb war er hier und auf diese Aufgabe freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind. Es war eine derartig tiefe Freude, dass sie dazu in der Lage war, ihm für einige Zeit einen beträchtlichen Teil der Traurigkeit von seiner Seele zu nehmen. Und das tat gut! – Ja, verdammt gut!

Marissa konzentrierte sich sehr auf den Verkehr. Ab und zu blickte sie zu Rokko herüber und fand ihn jedes mal schmunzelnd in Gedanken versunken. Trotzdem wurde die Stimme ihres schlechten Gewissens in ihr immer stärker. Irgendwann würde die Lüge auffliegen. Was, wenn rokko Lisa nun gar nicht mehr verzeihen wollte, wenn er wütend würde über diesen harschen Einmischungsversuch in seine Angelegenheiten? Oder wenn Lisa in dem Leben auf Kreta nun inzwischen tatsächlich ihr glück und ihre Bestimmung gefunden hatte? Wenn sie abweisend auf Rokko reagierte und ihn damit erneut verletzte?

Jetzt erst wurde marissa so recht bewusst, welches hohe Risiko sie einging, indem sie der Botschaft der Karten folgte. Wenn das mit dem Wiedersehen der beiden gänzlich schief ginge, dann hätte sie wohl auf jeden Fall ihren besten Freund verloren. Aber konnte eine Aussprache und damit zur Not ein bewusster und echter Schlussstrich überhaupt wirklich falsch sein? Eigentlich doch nicht!

Marissa beschloss, ihrem Freund in Chania noch einmal genau auf den zahn zu fühlen. Schließlich hatte sie diesen Zwischenstop im Westen der Insel nicht umsonst eingeplant. Rokko konnte den Schock verdauen, den das Auftauchen von Jürgen gewiss in ihm auslösen würde und die beiden könnten sich erst einmal annähern. Danach hätte Jürgen Zeit, in Zenia bezüglich Lisa die tatsächlichen Fronten zu klären. Wenn einer der beiden nicht so reagierte, wie es die Karten ihrer Großmutter vorausgesagt hatten, könnten sie die Sache immer noch abblasen. Bruno und Jürgen könnten dann noch einmal allein zu Lisa fahren, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mit ihrem Verschwinden nichts anderes erreichte, als die Menschen vor den Kopf zu stoßen, die sie am meisten liebten. Sie selbst würde sich zusammen mit Rokko unterdessen noch ein paar schöne Tage in Chania gönnen, oder eine Unterkunft in einem anderen ruhigen Bergdorf suchen, Nikoletta hatte sicher noch eine gute Adresse. Sie würde das Ganze auf die Unversöhnlichkeit ihrer Freundin schieben und sie würden tun, als ob gar nichts Besonderes wäre.

Diese Gedanken beruhigten Marissa und ihr Gewissen ein wenig. ‚Es wird schon alles gut werden!', ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie verkniff sich einen tiefen Seufzer, um Rokko nicht aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 - Großer Bahnhof am Flughafen**

Kurz vor 11 waren Bruno und Jürgen an dem kleinen Zeitungsshop angekommen, der als Treffpunkt verabredet worden war. Jürgen konnte seine Nervosität nun kaum noch verbergen. „Schauspieler wär kein Beruf für mich!", murmelte er halblaut. „Was denn, hast du etwa Lampenfieber?" Bruno grinste ihn schadenfroh an. „Jaja, du hast gut Lachen! Du musst ja nicht in die Höhle des Löwen!" Jürgen drehte sich beleidigt weg. „Ach komm schon Jürgen! Nimm das doch nicht so schwer! Mehr als das er die ganze Zeit schmollt und nicht mit dir redet oder dass er dir erst mal gewaltig eine runterhaut, kann doch gar nicht passieren!", entgegnete Bruno lachend und legte ihm dabei kumpelhaft die Hand auf die Schulter. Jürgen schüttelte sie energisch ab. „Ach lass mich doch! Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, worum es hier geht!"

Zur selben Zeit suchte Marissa in dem großen Flughafenparkhaus einen Platz für ihr Kabrio. Beinahe belustigt stellte sie fest, dass sie die Nervosität vor dem Treffen mit ihrem angeblichen Traumtypen nicht einmal zu spielen brauchte. Sie war furchtbar nervös, und zwar ohne zu spielen. Einzig der Grund dafür war ein anderer als der, den Rokko annahm. „Hey, Marissa! Zitternd wie Espenlaub beeindruckst Du diesen Bruno- nie!" ‚Oh Gott, er bemerkt es natürlich sofort!', dachte Marissa ängstlich. ‚Wie lange werden wir diese lüge wohl aufrecht erhalten? Zum Glück muss ich nicht die Ruhige spielen' Laut sagte sie: „Ich zitter doch gar nicht!"

Sie waren inzwischen in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen, der sie zur Lobby bringen sollte. Marissa sah nervös auf die Uhr. „Oh Gott, wir sind ja zu spät!" Rokko lächelte. „Seit wann machen meiner unpünktlichsten Mitbewohnerin 5 Minuten Verspätung was aus?!" Er stupste sie am Arm. „Hey, ganz locker bleiben! Wo ist denn die starke Polizistin abgeblieben, bei der sich jeder einfach nur geborgen und sicher fühlt?!" Er blickte ihr aufmunternd in die Augen. „Keine Ahnung, die hat sich verzogen!", erwiderte Marissa und versuchte dabei zurückzulächeln. „Na, das habe ich aber auch schon ausdrucksstärker gesehen!" meinte Rokko, der den Versuch bemerkt hatte, sofort. „Oh, das war jetzt aber nicht besonders charmant von Dir!". Leicht verlegen senkte Marissa den Blick. Die Antwort kam prompt: „Nun ja, charmant vielleicht nicht, aber auf alle Fälle ehrlich!"

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür. Die beiden Traten hinaus und Marissa blickte sich suchend um. „Sie sind schon da.", flüsterte sie fast atemlos, als sie nach kurzer Zeit Jürgen und Bruno entdeckt hatte. „Wo denn?", Rokko versuchte gespannt ihrem Blick zu folgen, dies gelang ihm aber nicht, da Marissa immer noch diffus um sich schaute. ‚Jetzt ist es also so weit!', dachte sie nervös. „Wenn ich jetzt zu den beiden hinüberblicke, dann wird Rokko das gleiche tun und Jürgen bemerken! Oh Gott, mach, dass er nicht all zu sauer ist und mach, dass er nicht jetzt schon einen Rückzieher macht! Was soll's! Augen zu und durch! Es gibt kein Zurück mehr!'

So gab sie sich denn endlich einen Ruck und lenkte ihren Blick zu dem Zeitungsshop, vor dem Jürgen und Bruno mit dem Rücken zu ihnen standen. Bruno schien ihren Blick zu spüren, denn er drehte sich in diesem Moment um und winkte heftig. „Ist er das?" fragte Rokko leise. Wie Marissa vermutet hatte, war er ihrem Blick mit seinen Augen gefolgt. „Ja!", flüsterte sie zurück und winkte Bruno, der nun Jürgen antippte. „Sie sind da!" Der Freund blieb unbeweglich stehen und tat so, als hätte er es nicht mitbekommen und würde weiterhin konzentriert das Schaufenster betrachten. Er wollte einfach noch einen Moment Zeit gewinnen, um sich zu sammeln.

Bruno aber hielt es nicht mehr aus und lief auf die Beiden zu. „Hi Marissa! Schön, dass ihr da seid! Ich habe schon gedacht, ihr steckt im Stau!" „Hallo Bruno, Äh, wir…" „Wir hatten einfach ein Parkplatzproblem!" half Rokko seiner Freundin aus der Klemme. „Aaaah, sie sind also der berühmte Mitbewohner.", wandte sich Bruno nun an Rokko. „Gestatten, Bruno Lehmann!", stellte er sich dann vor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Sehr angenehm, Rokko Kowalski", entgegnete der Angesprochene fröhlich und schüttelte Bruno herzlich die Hand. „Von Ihnen hat mir Marissa auch schon sehr viel erzählt!" bei diesen Worten lächelte er schelmisch. „Ach so? Na ich hoffe nur Gutes!" Rokko lachte: „Oh ja, nur Gutes. Aber darüber reden wir besser mal, wenn sie nicht dabei ist." „Hey! Das verbitte ich mir!", Marissa versuchte, ganz streng und resolut zu klingen, es gelang ihr aber nicht ganz, denn die Nervosität in ihr stieg noch immer. „ääääh, lasst uns einchecken!", lenkte Bruno schnell ein. Er hatte die Unsicherheit in Marissas stimme bemerkt und bemühte sich deshalb, ihr schleunigst zu Hilfe zu kommen und die Sache voranzubringen. „Jürgen, lös dich mal vom Schaufenster! So innovativ ist der Shop nun auch nicht."

Jürgen hatte die ganze Szene genau beobachtet, während er so tat, als sei er ganz in die Schaufensterauslagen des Zeitungsshops vertieft. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen schien es ihm, als merkte man ihm nicht an, dass ihm das Wasser bis zum Hals stand. Ruhig drehte er sich um und entgegnete: „Ach na ja, da ist schon einiges was ich…" Er unterbrach sich, als sein Blick auf Rokko fiel. ‚er hat sich kaum verändert, sieht nur ein Bisschen traurig und müde aus', Jürgen seufzte innerlich. „und ich bin wohl mit Schuld daran!' „das is jetzt nich wahr, oder?" presste er heraus und starrte Rokko mit großen ungläubigen Augen an. ‚Er macht das fabelhaft!' dachte Marissa und trug dann in erstauntem ton ihren Teil zu diesem Akt des Stückes bei: „Hä? Ihr kennt euch?"

Rokko fand nur langsam seine Fassung wieder. Als er Jürgen erkannt hatte, war das im ersten Moment wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für ihn gewesen. Er wollte doch mit seiner Kerima-Zeit nicht mehr das Geringste zu tun haben und jetzt sollte er ausgerechnet mit Jürgen Decker in den Urlaub fahren, dem Mann, der ihm zu seiner geplatzten Hochzeit beim einkleiden geholfen hatte? Eine Sekunde lang hatte er daran gedacht, Marissa zur Seite zu nehmen, ihr alles zu erklären und dann schnellstmöglich die Flucht zu ergreifen. Aber das konnte er ihr nicht antun! Sie hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten und konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie unter den Millionen Menschen in Berlin ausgerechnet einen traf, den Rokko aus seiner Kerima-Zeit kannte.

Marissas Frage, ob sie sich kennen, riss ihn kurz aus seinen Gedanken. Er musste reagieren. „Ja, ich glaub schon! Hallo Jürgen!", brachte er mit Mühe heraus und nahm dann seinen Gedankenfaden wieder auf. 'Außerdem, warum eigentlich nicht?', meldete sich die Stimme der Vernunft in ihm auf einmal. Und sie hatte recht. Die Sache war doch schließlich lange genug her und vielleicht könnte er ja erfahren, wie es der Frau ergangen war, die er zweifellos noch liebte. An diesem Fakt schien er eh zur Zeit nichts ändern zu können und Vielleicht könnte er ein wenig besser leben oder sogar endlich loslassen, wenn er Gewissheit darüber hätte, dass sie glücklich ist und es ihr gut geht. Ja, eigentlich war diese Begegnung kein Grund, wütend zu sein, sondern viel mehr ein Geschenk! Eine Chance, für sich dieses Kapitel doch noch würdig abzuschließen und vielleicht offen gebliebene Fragen zumindest zum Teil beantwortet zu bekommen.

Jürgen sah die ganze Zeit weiter mit ungläubigem Blick auf Rokko und hoffte, dieser würde seine Angst nicht bemerken. Jene Sekunden des Schweigens waren wohl die längsten seines Lebens. Er konnte sich an keine Situation erinnern, in der er sich je so unbehaglich gefühlt hätte, wie jetzt in diesem Moment. „Hallo Rokko!", Wie automatisch sprach er die Antwort auf Rokkos Gruß, den er nur wie aus weiter Ferne vernommen hatte. Rokkos Gesicht verzog sich auf einmal. Jürgen hatte schon Angst vor einem Wutausbruch und senkte kurz den Blick. Doch Als er wieder aufsah, strahlte ihn Rokko zu seinem großen Erstaunen freudig an und kam mit offenen Armen auf ihn zugelaufen: „Das ist nicht zu fassen! Wie hat Marissa das wieder hingebogen?! In Berlin gibt es Millionen Menschen und ausgerechnet du gehörst zu denen, die sie kennen lernt!" Inzwischen hatte er Jürgen erreicht und schloss ihn nun freundschaftlich fest in die Arme. Jürgen war darüber völlig verdutzt, erwiderte aber instinktiv die herzliche Begrüßung. Als die Bedeutung von Rokkos Reaktion dann endlich auch in seinem Bewusstsein angekommen war, sprudelte es voller Erleichterung aus ihm heraus: „Mensch, Kowalski, ich glaub's ja nicht! Das hätt ich auch nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch mal treffe! Wie war's in Tibet?"

„Moment Moment!", unterbrach Marissa da auf einmal die Szene. „Zum einen würde ich gerne erst mal einchecken und zum anderen noch viel lieber sofort erfahren, woher ihr beide euch kennt!" „Du hättest es eigentlich wissen können.", entgegnete Rokko lachend. „Hast du Jürgen mal gefragt, was er so beruflich macht?" „Klar! Er besitzt einen Kiosk in Berlin.", antwortete Marissa in verständnislosem Ton. „Genau. Da ist ein Jürgen der einen Kiosk in Berlin besitzt!", Rokko grinste schelmisch. „Nein!" Der entsetzte Blick gelang Marissa wunderbar. „Jürgen, dein Kiosk liegt nicht zufällig direkt neben Kerima Moda, oder?" „Doch! Genau dort!" Jürgen lachte. „Oh nein, verdammt Rokko ich… ich… ich wollte nicht…". Marissa senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Ich weiß, du wolltest das Einchecken nicht verpassen!", gab Rokko lachend zurück. „Los, lasst es uns hinter uns bringen! Jürgen, ich denke, wir haben uns verdammt viel zu erzählen!"

„Ich bin für ein Glas Champagner!", meldete sich jetzt Bruno zu Wort und warf Marissa dabei unbemerkt einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Das ich jetzt diesen berühmt/berüchtigten Rokko Kennen lerne, darauf möchte ich mit euch anstoßen, zumal ich ja von beiden Seiten nur Lobeshymnen über ihn gehört habe!" „Das ist eine wunderbare Idee!", pflichtete Rokko ihm bei. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich die Begegnung mit meiner Kerima-Vergangenheit in Gestalt von Jürgen so freuen würde! Das ist definitiv ein Grund zu feiern!" Dabei strahlte er Jürgen an, von dem nun endlich auch die Spannung abfiel. „Aber zu erst wird eingecheckt!", war da Marissa zu vernehmen. Auch sie war gehörig erleichtert und so viel ihr nun auch der resolute Tonfall nicht mehr schwer. „Sonst verpassen wir noch den Flug!" Rokko lachte. „Die Frau ist die Chefin!", stimmte er in gespielt resigniertem Ton zu. „Also! Auf!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 - Flugzeuggespräche mit Fettnäpfchen**

„Lass mich mal neben dem Jürgen sitzen!", Rokko stieß Marissa an, die es sich gerade auf dem Platz neben ihm bequem machen wollte und warf ihr unbemerkt einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Wir haben uns unheimlich viel zu erzählen und ich habe ehrlich gesagt weder die Lust, noch die Geduld, das aufzuschieben, bis wir endlich da sind!"„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut!", erwiderte die Angesprochene scheinbar beleidigt, beantwortete aber Rokkos Blick dabei mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Nachdem sie sich auf ihren Sitzen eingerichtet hatten, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und das Flugzeug startete. Das Land unter Ihnen wurde immer kleiner. „Mensch! Da bin ich nun schon so oft geflogen und trotzdem ist es immer wieder faszinierend!", dachte Rokko laut nach, während er kindlich staunend aus dem Fenster blickte. „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht!", stimmte Jürgen zu. „Es ist wirklich absolut faszinierend!" Schweigend blickten die beiden hinaus.

Nach einer Weile war die Erde nicht mehr zu sehen. Das Flugzeug war vollkommen in die grauen Wolken eingetaucht. „Ich frage mich, wie sich der Pilot überhaupt orientieren kann!", philosophierte Jürgen in die Stille hinein. „Für mich ist es ja schon immer richtig Horror, wenn ich mal im Nebel Auto fahren muss." „Oh ja! Das kenne ich!", erwiderte Rokko lachend.

Marissa und Bruno unterhielten sich währenddessen die ganze Zeit lebhaft miteinander. „Die beiden scheinen sich ja ganz gut zu verstehen!", kommentierte Rokko diese Beobachtung. „Ja, sieht so aus! Was dagegen?" Jürgen sah seinem Sitznachbarn verschmitzt in die Augen. „Blödsinn! Deshalb bin ich doch hier!", erwiderte dieser amüsiert. „Marissa hat mich gebeten, ihr dabei zu helfen, bei Bruno zu landen!" Jürgen blickte erstaunt. „Was? Ich dachte du und Marissa, ihr wärt…" Quatsch!", unterbrach Rokko. „Marissa ist meine Mitbewohnerin und meine beste Freundin, mehr nicht! Sie ist mir lange genug hinterhergestiegen und ich bin echt verdammt froh, dass sie sich jetzt endlich neu verliebt hat!" „Wie jetzt! Marissa war hinter dir her und du hast sie nicht mit Kusshand genommen? Also Rokko! So was wär mir garantiert nicht passiert!" Rokko seufzte. „Tja, was soll man machen?! Wenn's halt nicht funkt…" „Also hör mal!", Jürgen klang richtig entrüstet! „Bei dieser Frau knistert es doch schon, wenn sie nur einen Raum betritt! Wie kann es da nicht funken?!" „Hey!" Dieses mal war es an Rokko, verschmitzt zu grinsen. „Stehst du etwa auf sie?" Jürgen lachte. „Nein, ich habe mich in eine Kreterin verguckt – glaube ich jedenfalls." Verlegen drehte er sich zum Fenster. „Vor etwa zwei Monaten habe ich sie in einem Chat kennengelernt. Seitdem treffen wir uns quasi jeden Abend im Netz." „Wow, Liebe auf der Datenautobahn!" Rokko hatte sichtlich Vergnügen. Er konnte sich Jürgen richtig bildlich vorstellen, wie er da so im Hinterzimmer seines Kiosks sitzt und mit zitternden Händen schreibt. „Hm scheint so. Ich habe laut der Aussage meiner Mitmenschen von nichts anderem mehr geredet in letzter Zeit.", bekam er zur Antwort. „Aber ein persönliches Treffen zu organisieren, war ich zu Feige. Deshalb hat Bruno vor ein paar Wochen einfach diesen Urlaub gebucht und mich so vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt!" „Mensch, Jürgen! So kenne ich Dich ja gar nicht! Du und feige!" Rokko grinste immer noch. „Was die Liebe so aus den Menschen macht!" „Oh ja, wie Recht Du doch hast!"

Man konnte den Stein förmlich fallen hören! Endlich! Das Pflichtprogramm war abgearbeitet! Jürgen hatte Rokko die ganze Legende delikat angerichtet aufgetischt und der schien sie tatsächlich uneingeschränkt zu schlucken. Keine Frage, er hatte sich unterschätzt! Eigentlich hatte es ihn nämlich gar nicht gepasst, dass Rokko sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Bis zuletzt war seine Hoffnung, es würde an Marissa hängen bleiben, ihn glaubhaft in die Rahmenbedingungen ihrer kleinen Szenerie einzuführen. Aber nun hatte er es doch übernehmen müssen und es war trotzdem nichts schief gegangen. ‚Ich kann mir echt auf die rechte Schulter klopfen! Jetzt wird wohl nichts mehr schief gehen!', lobte er sich in Gedanken und sah versonnen lächelnd in den Wolkennebel hinein.

Wieder saßen sie eine Weile nur schweigend nebeneinander und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schließlich unterbrach Rokko die Stille. „Und, wie läuft's sonst so?" Schon lange hatte er darauf gebrannt, diese Frage endlich zu stellen. Es war ihm inzwischen längst klar, dass seine Neugier viel größer war, als die Angst, von unangenehmen Erinnerungen überwältigt zu werden. „Och wie immer!", bekam er zur Antwort. Jürgen tat dabei so, als hätte er nicht die geringste Lust dazu, über sein Leben in Berlin zu reden. Er wollte Rokko provozieren. ‚Das ist definitiv die effizienteste Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wie wichtig ihm Kerima und alles Drumherum noch ist!', hatte der innere Privatdetektiv sofort eingeworfen und Jürgen hatte natürlich nur all zu gerne auf ihn gehört.

„Der Umsatz stimmt also?", bohrte Rokko nach, als Jürgen keine Anstalten machte, näher auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Ja ja, ist schon in Ordnung!", Jürgens Reaktion war noch immer einsilbig. ‚Verdammt! Ist der zugeknöpft!', dachte Rokko bei sich. ‚Wie kriege ich ihn nur dazu, mal ein Bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern?!' „Naja, so lange Kerima nicht pleite geht, hast du ja auch immer genügend Kunden.", versuchte er noch einmal, die Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen und in die von ihm gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. „Ja, das stimmt wohl." Antwortete Jürgen schmunzelnd. „Und? Besteht diesbezüglich zur Zeit Gefahr?" ‚Es ist ihm also noch sehr wichtig!', resümierte Jürgens innerer Privatdetektiv. Laut sagte er: „Momentan grad nicht. Aber die von Bramberg hat es leider immer noch nicht aufgegeben, ihre destruktiven Energien gegen die Firma einzusetzen. Wann die den nächsten Schachzug tut, ist wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit!"

Rokko war froh, endlich im Thema zu sein. „Ja ja, das Von-Bramberg-Risiko!", antwortete er lachend. „Aber das kennen David und Lisa ja schon zur Genüge! Die sind ein gutes Team und wissen, wie man das am besten in den Griff kriegt!" Jürgen zuckte die Achseln. „David und Lisa? Die sind verschollen! Jedenfalls für mich!", gab er dann in beleidigtem Ton zurück. Rokko fuhr ein Schreck durch die Glieder. „Wieso? Sind sie denn immer noch nicht wieder da?" „Nicht nur das! Seit einem halben Jahr kriege ich nicht mal mehr Karten!" erwiderte Jürgen ärgerlich. Rokko sah kurz zum Fenster. Er musste sich sammeln. Jürgen durfte auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, wie sehr ihn diese Neuigkeiten aufwühlten. „Haben sie die sonst immer geschrieben?" fragte er wie beiläufig. „Ja regelmäßig!" kam die Antwort. Rokkos Gedanken drehten sich: ‚Warum schreiben sie nicht mehr? Es wird doch hoffentlich nichts passiert sein?'

„Die von Bramberg ist inzwischen Geschäftsführerin von Kerima!", erzählte Jürgen inzwischen weiter. „Und zwar alleine. Die kleine Seidel hat ihren Vater mit ihrer Stimme im Vorstand doch tatsächlich aus der Firmenleitung gekickt. Ihren eigenen Vater, stell dir das mal vor!" „Boah krass!" Rokko versuchte, seine ganze Anteilnahme in diesen Ausruf zu legen, damit Jürgen bloß nicht seine Nervosität bemerkte. „Ja finde ich auch! Sie ist mit dem Amendola-Sohn verlobt. Komischer Typ! Na und die Von Bramberg will, dass die Amendola-Group sich Kerima einverleibt! Einmal haben der alte Seidel und Bruno das ja schon verhindern können, aber…" „Was?!" Unterbrach Rokko Jürgens Redeschwall. Die letzten Worte hatten ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und ihn zu dem Gespräch und damit ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt. "Doch nicht etwa der Bruno, mit dem wir in den Urlaub fahren!"

‚Ach du grüne Neune! Von wegen es kann nichts mehr schief gehen!' Jürgen trat sich innerlich vor's Schienbein und biss sich heftig auf die Lippen! Wie nur konnte er so unachtsam sein?! Und, was sollte er jetzt bloß tun?! Er entschied sich kurzerhand für die Angriff-ist-die-beste-Verteidigung!-Methode. „Doch! Genau der Bruno. Der ist doch der Assistent vom alten Seidel!" Rokko seufzte innerlich. ‚So was kann aber auch wirklich nur dir passieren!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf! ‚Da versuchst du mehr als anderthalb Jahre mit größter Sorgfalt, jegliche, selbst die allerleiseste Konfrontation mit deiner Vergangenheit zu vermeiden und dann fliegst du mit dem Assistenten deines ehemaligen Seniorchefs und dem Mann, der dich zu deiner geplatzten Hochzeit eingekleidet hat, in den Urlaub nach Kreta! Kowalski, du greifst mal wieder richtig in die Vollen!' Laut sprach er aus: „Hä? Das verstehe ich nicht! Gerade hast du doch gesagt, der alte Seidel ist raus?!" „Ja offiziell schon!", lieferte Jürgen prompt die Erklärung. „Aber du kennst ihn doch! Der lässt sich doch nicht so einfach die Butter vom Brot nehmen und erst recht nicht von einer Sophie von Bramberg! Na und in Bruno hat er da auch jemanden, der ihm gewaltig Feuer unterm Hintern macht bei der leisesten Andeutung, er würde sein Lebenswerk einfach so aufgeben wollen! Also, ich meine, das möchte ja wohl auch sein bei Lisa Plenskes Halbbruder!"

Noch während er die letzten Worte über die Lippen brachte, war Jürgen klar, dass er mit seiner Angriffsmethode geradewegs in die nächste Katastrophe geschlittert war. Ein Blick in Rokkos Gesicht war Bestätigung genug – leichenblass, entsetzte Riesenaugen und ein offener Mund. „Was? Was hast du da gerade gesagt Bruno ist…" „Der Sohn von Bernd Plenske, also Lisas Halbbruder!" Was blieb Jürgen übrig? Er konnte nur noch weiter in die Offensive gehen. Jeden anderen Weg hatte er sich verbaut.

„Sag mal, das gibt es doch gar nicht!" Rokko gab den Versuch auf, den Coolen zu spielen und es sprudelte aus ihm heraus. „Jürgen, kannst du mir sagen, warum Marissa ausgerechnet euch beide kennenlernen musste? Ey, ich hab die ganzen letzten anderthalb Jahre versucht… Naja egal! Und, wieso weiß ich eigentlich nicht, dass Lisa einen Halbbruder hat? Ich meine, wir wären fast…" „Tja, weil sie es selber gar nicht weiß!", fiel ihm Jürgen ins Wort und bewahrte ihn so davor, den Satz beenden zu müssen." „Bruno ist vor der Ehe der Plenskes entstanden. Bernd wusste es bis vor anderthalb Jahren ja selber nicht. Er ist kurz nach…" Jürgen bremste sich. Nein, noch ein Fettnäpfchen bitte nicht! „… Also, kurz nachdem Lisa weg war, plötzlich aufgetaucht." Rokko rang noch immer nach Fassung. Seine Gedanken rasten. Irgend etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass da was nicht stimmen konnte."

„Mensch! Guck mal raus!" Natürlich hatte Jürgen Rokkos nervöses Nachdenken bemerkt. ‚Ich könnte dir das wohl schon erklären, aber das will ich nicht!', hatte er ihm in Gedanken auf seine Frage nach dem Grund ihres Kennenlernens geantwortet. Aus Angst, der unfreiwillige Hauptdarsteller könnte schon jetzt dahinter kommen, dass das ganze hier inszeniert war, hatte er dann, nach einem Ablenkungsmanöver suchend, aus dem Fenster geschaut. Was er sah, nahm ihn augenblicklich gefangen. Das Flugzeug hatte inzwischen seine Reisehöhe erreicht. Sie hatten den Wolkennebel unter sich gelassen und flogen jetzt unter strahlend blauem Himmel über ein wunderschönes weißes Federgebirge hinweg. „Mensch ist das schön!" Rokko war auf Jürgens Rufen hin seinem Blick gefolgt und schaute nun ebenfalls fasziniert auf die herrliche Pracht draußen. „Wie unterschiedlich man doch die Wolken wahrnehmen kann!", philosophierte er. „Von unten sind sie bloß grau und trist, verderben so manchem jegliche gute Laune. Und von hier oben, so sonnenbeschienen, wirken sie einfach nur unendlich schön!" „Tja, das ist wohl wie mit allem im Leben!", entgegnete Jürgen nachdenklich. „Selbst die ollen grauen Wolken haben eben zwei Seiten, bloß dass man die schöne nur all zu selten mal zu Gesicht bekommt.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide. Doch schnell beschloss Jürgen, lieber noch einmal in die Offensive zu gehen, ehe Rokko eventuell erneut mit dem Nachdenken über die merkwürdigen Zufälle dieser Reise beginnen konnte. „Du Rokko? Vielleicht ist es ja mit deiner Berliner Zeit wie mit den Wolken.", begann er vorsichtig. „Und du fährst eben ausgerechnet mit uns in den Urlaub, damit du die andere Seite wieder sehen lernst!" Rokko prustete los! „Hey, Jürgen!". Er hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. „Du bist doch nicht etwa unter die Dichter gegangen?" Jürgen ließ sich nicht beirren und blieb ernst. „Unsinn, ich meine nur, vielleicht sollst du diese Reise mit uns machen, um etwas – na sagen wir – wirklich abschließen zu können, nachdem du halt noch mal mit Abstand draufgeguckt hast!" Rokko lachte immer noch. „Jetzt erzähl mir bloß noch du glaubst an Fügung und Schutzengel und so." „Ach Quatsch aber…" „Jürgen, ich bin hier um Marissa zu helfen, bei Bruno zu landen. Das ist der einzige Grund!", führte Rokko aus. „Und ich hoffe, da du ihn ja schon ein wenig kennst, ich hab dich mit im Boot?"

Jürgen atmete auf. Die ganze Zeit hatte er befürchtet, Rokko könnte alles hinterfragen und so ihren schönen Komplott mir nichts dir nichts durchschauen. „Klar! Ich werd tun, was ich kann!" entgegnete er und hielt Rokko die Hand zum einschlagen hin. Dieser nahm an und beide lachten.

‚Marissa und Bruno, das ist der Grund, aus dem ich hier bin! Der einzige!", wiederholte Rokko dabei innerlich. „Alle anderen Deutungen sind schlicht und ergreifend Humbug! Basta!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 - Warmer Wind und böse Wellen**

Die knapp drei Stunden von Berlin nach Chania waren, im doppelten Sinne des Wortes, wirklich im Flug vergangen. Gerade kündigte der Kapitän die Landung der Maschine in wenigen Minuten an. Marissa wischte sich die Augen. Ihr tat der Bauch weh vom vielen Lachen. Zuerst hatten Bruno und sie sich gegenseitig Anekdoten aus ihrer Kindheit erzählt und dann folgte ein Witz nach dem anderen. Die beiden hatten die strafenden Blicke der anderen Fluggäste, die ihnen manchmal bei all zu hoher Lachlautstärke zugeworfen wurden, nicht nur ignoriert, sondern tatsächlich überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Marissa war froh, jetzt keinen Spiegel zu haben. Ihr war klar, dass ihr Makeup die Lachtränen wohl nicht unbeschadet überstanden haben konnte.

Trotzdem hatte sie während des Fluges aber hin und wieder neugierig aus den Augenwinkeln zu Jürgen und Rokko hinübergeblickt. Die beiden schienen sich intensiv zu unterhalten. ‚Ob sie wohl über Kerima sprechen?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken. ‚Und wenn ja, wer hat wohl das Thema angefangen? Ich muss Jürgen nachher unbedingt über die Ergebnisse dieses Fluges interviewen!'

Der Himmel über Kreta war strahlend blau und wolkenlos. Inzwischen hatten sich alle unsere vier Urlauber dem Blick aus den Fenstern gewidmet. Das Flugzeug sank stetig und die Insel unter ihnen kam immer näher. Als sie endlich aufsetzten, gab es heftigen Applaus! „Da sind wir also! Kreta, wir kommen!" rief Bruno übermütig.

Sie verließen das Flugzeug und wurden draußen von heißen Temperaturen und einem wunderbaren warmen Wind empfangen. Er ließ Marissas und Brunos Haar fliegen und machte die Hitze angenehm erträglich. Rokko legte kurz den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und pfiff dann leise das Lied vom „Wind of Change" vor sich hin. Jürgen, Bruno und Marissa hörten das Pfeifen und suchten gleichzeitig die Blicke der Mitstreiter. Ihnen war klar, dass sie jetzt wohl alle denselben Gedanken hatten. ‚Wenn du wüsstest, Rokko, wie sehr dieser kretische Wind für dich zum „wind of Change", Wind der Veränderung, werden könnte!'

Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck in Empfang genommen hatten, stiegen sie in den Bus, der sie zu ihrem Hotel in dem idyllischen Fischerdorf Colymbari bringen sollte. Sie durchfuhren die kretische Landschaft mit ihren Olivenhainen und kleinen Dörfchen und bei allen kam nun wohl tatsächlich Urlaubsfeeling auf. Unsere drei Kuppler vergaßen für einige Momente ihre schweren Aufgaben und alle sogen die ersten Inseleindrücke begierig in sich ein.

Klar, dass es die vier in dieser Stimmung nach der Ankunft im Hotel nicht lange in ihren Zimmern hielt. So verschoben sie das Auspacken kurzerhand auf später, schnappten sich ihre Badesachen und schon nach wenigen Minuten sah man sie fröhlich und ausgelassen in den herrlichen Wellen des Mittelmeeres toben!

Trotz der entspannten Stimmung nagte die Neugier an Marissas Nerven. Was mochte Jürgen wohl herausgefunden haben? Sie musste mit ihm sprechen, und zwar jetzt gleich! Sonst konnte sie ihr erstes Bad im Meer einfach nicht wirklich genießen! Also schwamm sie rasch zu den drei großen kleinen Jungs hinüber, die sich gerade als Piraten auf ihrem Luftmatratzenboot verdingt hatten, und zog Jürgen von hinten am fuß. Der verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte kopfüber von der Matratze. Marissa lachte herzlich und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen! Jürgen erkannte Marissas Absichten nicht sofort und wollte protestieren, schaltete dann aber doch und kam ihr nach!

„Das war aber nicht grad fair von Dir!, meinte Jürgen vorwurfsvoll, als sie ein paar Meter von der Luftmatratze weg waren und nebeneinander schwammen. „Sorry!", entgegnete Marissa schuldbewusst. „Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich anders unauffällig von der Luftmatratze weg kriege und ich bin doch so schrecklich neugierig! Was ist denn bei euren Gesprächen im Fl…" Watsch! Oh je, da hatte sie doch nicht auf den Wellenberg geachtet, der sie jetzt überrollte. Jürgen lachte, verstand aber, was sie fragen wollte. „Naja! Ich muss zugeben, ich hab mich ziemlich blöd angestellt!", entgegnete er laut, damit Marissa es über das Wellenrauschen hinweg verstehen konnte. „Rokko weiß jetzt, das…" Watsch! Dieses Mal wurde Jürgen von einer großen Welle erfasst. Er ruderte unbeholfen mit den Armen. „Rokko weiß was?" Marissa hielt die Spannung kaum aus. „Also er weiß jetzt, dass Br…" Waaaaaatsch! Das war eine Riesenwelle Jürgen verlor gänzlich das Gleichgewicht. Das Wasser lief ihm jetzt aus Nase Mund und Ohren und er hustete heftig.

Marissa konnte sich vor lachen kaum halten und hatte daher nun selbst Mühe, adäquat auf die Wellenberge zu reagieren. „Mensch Jürgen! Du warst wohl noch nie weiter weg als an der Ostsee gewesen!", brachte sie prustend heraus. „Solchen Wellenbergen muss man…" Waaaatsch! Jetzt hustete Marissa und Jürgen lachte! „Ja genau das muss man!", rief er schadenfroh. Marissa hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst. „Ich glaube, so wird das nie was!" rief sie Jürgen zu. „Ich würde sagen, wir laden unsere zwei Luftmatratzenkapitäne nachher zu einem Snack ein, den wir beide für sie von der Strandbar holen. Da haben wir Zeit, alles auszuwerten!" Jürgen Nickte zustimmend und sie schwammen zurück zu den anderen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 - Aufschlussreiche Gespräche**

„Na? wagst du eine Runde Tischtennis gegen mich?" Jürgen stand breitbeinig vor Bruno und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Och nö! Keine Lust!", entgegnete dieser gähnend. „Ich bin grad so schön entspannt!" Mit einem Seufzer der Zufriedenheit streckte sich Bruno genüsslich auf seinem Liegestuhl aus und blinzelte in die Sonne. „Och komm! Du bist doch nur feige!" bohrte Jürgen weiter. Dabei zwinkerte er dem Freund kurz bedeutungsvoll zu. Diese Geste verstand Bruno sofort. „Du hast doch eh keine Chance gegen mich!", meinte er lachend und richtete sich auf. Jürgen trat noch einen schritt näher an den Liegestuhl heran. „Ha! Dich Hänfling mach ich doch mit links klar!", prahlte er. „Na, das werden wir ja sehen!", Mit diesen Worten stand Bruno auf und entfernte sich, um Schläger und Ball zu besorgen. Als er an Jürgen vorbei ging, zwinkerte er verschmitzt zurück, so, als wöllte er sagen: ‚Na dann lassen wir die zweimal alleine quatschen!' Jürgen erwiderte das zwinkern und folgte ihm. Er war froh, dass Bruno den Plan so schnell kapiert hatte, auch wenn er sich wahrlich nicht gerade auf das Match freute. Aber so hatten Marissa und er es am Nachmittag in der Strandbar ausgemacht und nach seinen Katastrophalen Ermittlungsfehlern im Flugzeug hatte er kein Recht gehabt, zu widersprechen…

Zum Glück hatte Marissa nur halb so heftig auf seine Pannen reagiert, wie er befürchtet hatte. Wie in den Wellen vereinbart, hatte sie nach ihrem ersten Bad im Meer am späten Nachmittag einen kleinen Snack vorgeschlagen. Die beiden Luftmatratzenkapitäne, die von ihrer Piratenfahrt doch ziemlich geschafft waren, stimmten nur all zu gerne zu und sie hatten auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, sich die Happen von Jürgen und Marissa an den Liegestuhl servieren zu lassen. So saßen die beiden also kurz darauf in der kleinen Strandbar, warteten auf die bestellten Speisen und hatten endlich Zeit und Ruhe, sich über Jürgens Ermittlungsergebnisse aus dem Flugzeug zu unterhalten.

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, der war aufgeregt wie ein kleiner junge vor der Bescherung!", berichtete Jürgen. „Als ich ihm erzählt habe, David und Lisa hätten sich schon ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr gemeldet, konntest du ihn förmlich in sich zusammensinken sehen. Na, und als mir dann noch rausgerutscht ist, das Bruno der Assistent vom alten Seidel und auch noch Lisas Halbbruder..." „Dir ist was rausgerutscht?", unterbrach ihn Marissa und sah ihn mit entsetzten, vorwurfsvollen Augen an. „Naja!" Jürgen senkte verlegen und schuldbewusst den Blick. „Ich hab ja schon im Wasser gesagt, dass ich mich reichlich blöd angestellt habe." „Oh Gott, Jürgen! Wie konntest du nur! Kein Wunder, dass das mit Deiner Detektivkarriere nichts geworden ist." Jürgen blickte schweigend zu Boden.

Als sie ihren Meisterdetektiv so kleinlaut und wie ein Häufchen Elend vor sich sitzen sah, tat er Marissa dann doch leid und die Wut in ihr legte sich wieder. „Na gut, nicht mehr zu ändern!" lenkte sie ein. „Und wie hat Rokko nun auf diese Neuigkeiten reagiert?", „Naja, zuerst ziemlich geschockt!" Jürgen war froh, endlich weitererzählen und damit die peinliche Angelegenheit hinter sich lassen zu können. „Aber dann meinte er, er sei ja schließlich hier, um dir in Sachen Bruno zu helfen, und ob er mich diesbezüglich mit im Bot hätte." Marissa atmete erleichtert auf. „Er hat es also mit Fassung getragen?" „Ja, scheint ganz so." „Jürgen, ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du mal wieder reichlich mehr Glück als Verstand hattest?" Der Angesprochene sah erneut schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ja, allerdings! Das ist mir verdammt klar! Und wie machen wir jetzt weiter?" „Naja." Marissa überlegte einen Moment. "Jetzt muss ich Rokko und du Lisa näher auf den Zahn fühlen. Ich fange am besten nachher gleich mal an!"

Sie war dann mit der Idee von Jürgens Herausforderung an Bruno zum Tischtennismatch gekommen. Jürgen hätte eigentlich protestieren wollen, denn er wusste, dass er ein verdammt schlechter Spieler war. Er würde sich furchtbar blamieren, keine Frage! Aber er wusste genau so, dass Marissa nach diesem Fot pas etwas gut bei ihm hatte und das mit ihrem Vier-Augengespräch mit Rokko war ja von Anfang an Teil des planes gewesen. Einen Moment lang hatte er überlegt, ihr anzubieten, das Gespräch mit Rokko selber zu führen, ließ das dann aber sein. Nach den Ermittlungspannen im Flugzeug hatte er definitiv keine Chance auf diesen Auftrag.

Und so stand er nun stattdessen mit Bruno auf der anderen Seite des Pools an der Tischtennisplatte. Die beiden hatten ihr Match begonnen. Rokko und Marissa sahen ihnen von den Liegestühlen aus dabei zu. „Oh man! An Jürgens Stelle hätte ich mir das aber drei mal überlegt, ob ich Bruno auffordere! So grottenschlecht wie der spielt!" rief Rokko lachend aus. Er amüsierte sich sichtlich mehr als köstlich über Jürgens unbeholfene Spielweise. „Tja, wahrscheinlich hat er gedacht, Bruno spielt noch schlechter!", entgegnete Marissa und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Rokko lachte noch mehr. „Oh man! Das geht doch überhaupt nicht!", prustete er. „Da spielt doch jedes Kind besser!" Marissa seufzte. „Mensch Rokko, ich bin so froh dass du lachen kannst!", „Wieso soll ich denn nicht lachen können!", fragte Rokko zurück, ohne dabei den Blick von den Tischtennisspielern abzuwenden. „Ich hab Urlaub, es ist herrliches Wetter, ich werde fantastisch unterhalten – da kann man doch gar nicht anders, als zu lachen!" „Naja." Marissa senkte den Blick, obwohl Rokko sie noch immer nicht ansah. „Ich hätte die beiden wohl lieber erst nach ihrem Leben in Berlin fragen sollen, bevor ich dein Kupplerangebot annehme!"

Da wandte sich Rokko ihr endlich zu und lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Hey! Es ist okay!" erwiderte er schließlich sanft. „Wirklich?" Marissa sah zu ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht verriet Unsicherheit. „Ja wirklich!", bestätigte Rokko noch einmal. Einen Moment lang trat schweigen zwischen die beiden. Marissa sah noch immer skeptisch aus. „Okay, ich geb es ja zu!", begann Rokko daher zu erläutern. „Für einen Moment hatte ich tatsächlich schon an Flucht gedacht, als am Flughafen plötzlich Jürgen auftauchte. Aber weißt du,", er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. „Du hattest mich gebeten, dir zu helfen, und du kannst ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass du nun gerade Jürgen kennenlernst und dich noch dazu ausgerechnet in den neuen Assistenten meines Ex-Seniorchefs verliebst!" Rokko grinste breit, während Marissa Mühe hatte, ihren unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. ‚Ach mein lieber Rokko, du kennst mich wirklich nicht ganz so gut wie du denkst!', antwortete sie in Gedanken. Rokko philosophierte indes weiter: „Wahrscheinlich sollte es so sein. Ich kann ja nicht ewig so tun als hätte es Kerima für mich nie gegeben."

Noch während Rokko dies aussprach, musste er unwillkürlich an Jürgens Worte im Flugzeug denken: „Du Rokko? Vielleicht ist es ja mit deiner Berliner Zeit wie mit den Wolken. Und du fährst eben ausgerechnet mit uns in den Urlaub, damit du die andere Seite wieder sehen lernst!" Und auf einmal spürte Rokko ganz tief in sich, wie Recht Jürgen mit diesen Worten hatte. Er seufzte und lächelte seine Freundin dankbar an. „Die beiden sind ja auch echt in Ordnung.", sprach er endlich weiter. „Sie konnten schließlich auch nichts dafür, dass Lisa…" Er unterbrach sich und schluckte. „Aber zumindest Jürgen hätte sich um dich kümmern können!", warf Marissa schnell ein, sodass Rokko den Satz nicht zu beenden brauchte. „Ach komm!", entgegnete der und konnte schon wieder Lächeln. „Jürgen war Lisas bester Freund. Ich war nur so – na ja, ein Kumpel halt, den er grade eben mal kennengelernt hatte. Mit Lisa verband ihn eine Sandkastenfreundschaft, ist doch klar, dass er sich so und nicht anders entschieden hat. Stell dir doch mal vor, du wärst in seiner Situation gewesen. Wie hättest du gehandelt?"

„ich bewundere dich, Rokko! Wirklich! Von ganzem Herzen!" Man konnte Marissa ihren tiefen Respekt und ihre ehrliche Rührung deutlich anmerken. „Nur wenige Menschen sind wohl dazu in der Lage, so gründlich verzeihen zu können, wie du es tust. Also, ich glaube, ich könnte das nicht!" Rokko schmunzelte. „Naja, bis vor wenigen Stunden habe ich ja auch nicht gedacht, dass ich das kann.", antwortete er dann. „Aber als Jürgen dann auf einmal vor mir stand und ich beschlossen hatte, nicht zu fliehen, da ist mir seine damalige Situation auf einmal sehr klar geworden." Wieder suchte er kurz nach Worten. „Das heißt, wahrscheinlich war mir das schon lange klar. Aber ich habe mich ja immer geweigert, jeglichen Gedanken an meine Berliner Zeit überhaupt zuzulassen - also folglich auch, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen. In mir hat das wohl die ganze Zeit gearbeitet ich habe es halt nur nicht hochkommen lassen. Als Jürgen dann aber plötzlich einfach da war, so live und in Farbe, konnte ich ja wohl nicht mehr kneifen. Und da ist es halt aus meinem Unterbewusstsein ins Bewusstsein aufgestiegen und ich musste - oder nein! Ich konnte es endlich reflektieren." Er lächelte wieder. „Marissa, glaube mir, es ist gut, so wie es ist!" „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!" Auch Marissa strahlte nun.

Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen, doch es war immer noch herrlich warm. Aus der Hoteltaverne klang leise Bouzuki-Musik und die beiden genossen die wunderbare Stimmung. „Meine Güte!", rief Rokko plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Da haben wir über unserer Plauderstunde doch glatt den Ausgang des Tischtennisspiels verpasst! Bruno und Jürgen sitzen sicher längst fröhlich bei einem guten glas Wein oder einem kühlen Bier in der Taverne. Wollen wir ihnen nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"

‚Oh nein, Rokko so weit ist es noch nicht!" entgegnete Marissa in Gedanken energisch. Sie wollte das Gespräch an dieser Stelle unter keinen Umständen beenden. Schließlich hatte sie das Wichtigste noch nicht einmal angesprochen, geschweigedenn geklärt. „Och, ich weiß nicht!", antwortete sie deshalb und sah versonnen in den Nachthimmel. „Es ist grad so schön hier draußen und die Ruhe tut mir gut. Eigentlich wär mir mehr nach einem kleinen Strandspaziergang, kommst du mit?" „Klar!" Rokko war sofort begeistert und erhob sich vom Liegestuhl.

Sie gingen den kurzen Weg zum strand hinunter und liefen dann schweigend dicht an der Küste entlang. „Strandspaziergänge sind furchtbar romantisch!", begann Marissa schließlich wieder das Gespräch. „Oh ja, da hast du Recht!" Rokko schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah… sich mit Lisa an diesem Strand. Schnell öffnete er die Augen und seufzte tief. Wieder waren für einen Moment nur die Wellen zu hören, bis Marissa die Stille erneut unterbrach. „Du, Rokko? Darf ich dich was fragen?" Rokko blieb kurz stehen und sah seine Freundin irritiert an. „Hey! Seit wann fragst du deinen besten Freund ob du ihn etwas fragen darfst?", gab er lachend zurück. Marissa hingegen blieb ernst und senkte ein wenig verlegen den Blick. „Naja, es ist ein Bisschen intim." „Na und? Hey, wir waren schon am FKK zusammen." Jetzt musste Marissa doch kurz lächeln, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Also,", begann sie zögernd. „Hast du eigentlich nie gemerkt dass…" „Das was?" Rokko sah aufmunternd zu ihr herüber. „Dass ich lange Zeit gerne mehr sein wollte als nur deine beste Freundin?" Dieses mal war es an Rokko, verlegen den Blick zu senken. „Willst du darauf eine harmoniebewahrende oder eine ehrliche Antwort?", fragte er zurück. Marissa blieb ganz ernst und ließ sich dieses mal nicht von Rokkos Humor mitreißen. „Eine ehrliche bitte!", erwiderte sie und blickte ihrem Freund direkt in die Augen.

Rokko blieb stehen, sah sich kurz um und setzte sich dann auf einen Stein. Marissa tat es ihm gleich. Beide schwiegen, doch Marissas Augen fragten beständig weiter. „Ach Marissa!", seufzte Rokko!" „Ja?" Er hielt ihren fragenden Blick kaum aus. Schließlich wusste er genau, wie weh es ihr tun würde. „Also gut! Natürlich habe ich es gemerkt!", antwortete er endlich. „Marissa, du bist eine wunderbare Frau! Und ich bin eigentlich der allergrößte Idiot, weil ich mir dich entgehen lasse. Aber – Ich mag dich halt wirklich nur als Freundin. Deshalb habe ich so getan, als hätte ich nichts gerafft! Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen! Weißt du, ich wollte dich einfach nur nicht verletzen und nicht verlieren und es tut mir auch fürchterlich leid, dass ich deine Gefühle nie…" „Psssst! Es ist in Ordnung!" unterbrach ihn Marissa auf einmal. Rokko sah sie überrascht an. „Wirklich?", fragte er unsicher nach und sein Blick bat dabei eindringlich um Ehrlichkeit. „Ja wirklich!", kam die Antwort glaubhaft zurück.

Marissa staunte über sich selbst, denn sie fühlte deutlich, dass sie es wirklich genau so meinte, wie sie es Rokko in diesem Moment sagte. Es war tatsächlich in Ordnung. Sie hörte von Rokko, dass er einfach nicht in sie verliebt war und es tat nicht weh. Sollten die Karten ihrer Großmutter also auch in dieser Beziehung recht behalten und sie würde durch die Kreta-Aktion tatsächlich über ihn hinweg kommen? „Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, ob ich mich bloß zu doof angestellt habe.", erklärte sie lächelnd. „Und außerdem habe ich dich mit hierher genommen, damit du mir in Liebesangelegenheiten hilfst, falls du dich erinnerst! Also! Keine Bange und kein schlechtes Gewissen, okay?" Jetzt lächelte auch Rokko wieder. „Okay, einverstanden! Du hast mich überzeugt!" Erneut trat schweigen ein. Rokko legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu den Sternen hinauf. Sofort spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge die wundervollen Szenen mit Lisa im Planetarium ab und zauberten ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Marissa beobachtete ihn genau. „Woran denkst du gerade?" Verlegen richtete sich Rokko auf. „Och. Nichts besonderes…" „Lass mich raten!", unterbrach die Freundin ihn. „Du denkst an den Besuch mit Lisa im Planetarium!" Rokko errötete. „woher weißt du das?" Marissa lächelte kurz. „Tja! Weibliche Intuition!", antwortete sie keck, und sah Rokko dann ganz tief in die Augen. „Du liebst sie immer noch, stimmts?" „Quatsch!", protestierte Rokko sofort und es klang ein wenig zu energisch. „Ach komm schon, Rokko! Mir musst du doch nichts vormachen!". Während Marissa das sagte, hatte Rokko das Gefühl, sie würde ihm genau in die Seele sehen können. Und wenn sie es noch so sehr leugnet! Irgendetwas Mystisches hat sie doch in den Genen!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Schließlich hielt er ihrem Blick nicht mehr stand, errötete erneut und schlug die Augen nieder. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. „Wahrscheinlich kennst du mich besser, als ich mich selbst!", brachte er nach einer langen Pause heraus. „Ja, es stimmt. Ich habe Lisa nie vergessen können. Vielleicht werde ich nie wieder jemanden so lieben können, wie ich sie geliebt habe." Rokko schluckte, richtete sich dann jedoch entschlossen auf. „Aber was soll's?! Lisa Plenske ist Geschichte! Komm Wir laufen langsam wieder zurück."

Damit verließ Rokko ihren Stein und auch Marissa erhob sich langsam. Wieder liefen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Marissa überlegte, wie sie näheres herausfinden konnte. Endlich hatte sie eine Idee: „Würdest du ihr auch verzeihen können?" Rokko, der die ganze Zeit nur an Lisa gedacht hatte, wusste genau was Marissa meinte. Doch er wollte sich nicht schon wieder von ihr beim Gedanken an Lisa ertappen lassen. „Wem?", fragte er deshalb und versuchte, so ahnungslos wie möglich zu klingen. „Ach komm, tu doch nicht so!", gab Marissa zurück. Rokko seufzte Innerlich. ‚Sie kennt mich viel zu gut!', dachte er bei sich, antwortete dann aber so kühl er konnte: „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nicht, sie hat mich zu sehr verletzt." ‚Ach du schöner Mist!', meldete sich in Marissa das schlechte Gewissen. ‚Ich hätte wissen müssen, das so was schief geht!' Doch da sprach Rokko schon weiter und das Lächeln in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören: „Aber wer weiß! Bei Jürgen hätte ich es ja auch nie gedacht!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 - Von ungeahnten Emotionen**

Rokko und Marissa fanden ihre beiden Begleiter, genau wie es Rokko vor dem Strandspaziergang vorausgesagt hatte, tatsächlich in der kleinen Hoteltaverne. Sie saßen mit ein paar Einheimischen um einen großen Tisch und einer von ihnen, ein gemütlicher älterer Herr, erklärte ihnen in gebrochenem Deutsch die griechische Kultur. Rokko klinkte sich sofort in die Unterhaltung ein, während sich Marissa dezent zurückhielt. Schon nach wenigen Minuten verabschiedete sie sich von den Männern und verließ die Taverne in Richtung Hotelzimmer. Schließlich hatte sie noch eine Menge zu tun.

Erste Agentenamtshandlung war es, sofort eine SMS an Bruno und Jürgen loszuschicken: „Karten hatten Recht, R liebt L immer noch! Rufe N an, dass sie morgen vorbeikommt und J abholt! Gute Nacht!" Die beiden Empfänger in der Taverne erhielten die Nachricht gleichzeitig und als wäre es eingeübt zogen sie beide völlig synchron das Telefon aus der Tasche. Beide lasen dann die Nachricht, auf die sie schließlich sehnlichst gewartet hatten, und fingen zeitgleich an zu grinsen. Rokko amüsierte sich köstlich über die Szene. „Hey! Mit der Nummer könnt ihr im Zirkus auftreten!", rief er fröhlich aus! ‚Hoffentlich fragt er jetzt nicht, was das für eine Nachricht war!' Dass Bruno und Jürgen nun auch gleichzeitig diesen Gedanken hatten, konnte Rokko nicht wissen. Doch ihre Befürchtung blieb grundlos und sie lauschten schon bald darauf wieder den Erzählungen des alten Griechen, ohne das die Rede noch einmal auf die Nachricht kam.

Marissa indes hatte Nikolettas Nummer gewählt. „Ja?", hörte sie die vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ein warmes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie. Oh ja, es tat so gut, dass sie Nikoletta wieder ihre Freundin nennen konnte. „Hi Niki, ich bin's Marissa!" „Hey! Endlich rufst du an! Erzähl! Muss ich morgen nur zur Tarnung eures kleinen Komplotts vorbeikommen oder kann ich Jürgen mit zu meiner Mutter nehmen?"

Auch Nikoletta Psitakis hatte längst ungeduldig auf Marissas Anruf gewartet. Sie freute sich unbändig darauf, ihre Freundin nach all den Jahren endlich wiederzusehen. Und auch die Aussicht, eine Rolle in ihrer kleinen Inszenierung für Rokko und Lisa zu übernehmen, stimmte sie ausgesprochen vergnügt. Schon nach Marissas erstem Anruf vor einiger Zeit wäre Nikoletta ja am liebsten hoch in die Luft gesprungen vor Freude. Längst waren doch all die Teeny-Geschichten vergeben und vergessen und viel zu oft hatte sie immer wieder wehmütig an die Zeit ihrer Freundschaft zurückgedacht. Nie wieder war sie nämlich je einem Menschen begegnet, dem sie sich so nahe und verbunden fühlte, wie ihrer Schulfreundin Marissa Schindel. Ohne Frage, sie waren Seelenverwandt, davon war Nikoletta zutiefst überzeugt. Deshalb hatte sie auch immer gewusst, dass Marissa irgendwann den Wert ihrer mystischen Wurzeln erkennen und schätzen lernen würde. Und genau das war ja nun passiert. Ihre Freundin folgte der Botschaft der Karten und sie sollte ihr dabei helfen. Ganz sicher hatte das Schicksal also auch das wieder Aufblühen ihrer Freundschaft vorgesehen und das freute Nikoletta mehr, als sie in Worte zu fassen vermochte.

„Zweiteres! Du kannst Jürgen Mitnehmen!", hörte sie nun als Antwort auf ihren Redeschwall und strahlte. „Die Karten hatten also doch Recht! Siehst du, ich hab's dir immer gesagt!" Nikoletta sprühte förmlich vor Begeisterung. „Ja, sieht ganz so aus!", entgegnete Marissa, die sich nur all zu gern von der Fröhlichkeit ihrer Freundin anstecken ließ. „Und weißt du, was das schönste ist? Sie haben auch bezüglich mir und Rokko Recht behalten. Ich konnte mit ihm über alles sprechen, ohne das es mir weh getan hätte." Nikoletta seufzte tief. „Oh Marissa, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich das freut!", meinte sie schließlich gerührt. „Aber nun musst du mir ein Bisschen von Jürgen erzählen, damit ich morgen auch authentisch rüberkomme!"

Die beiden Freundinnen hatten noch sehr lange geredet an diesem Abend. Entsprechend übermüdet sah Marissa dann auch aus, als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück erschien. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung ging es Bruno, Rokko und Jürgen jedoch um keinen Deut besser. Auch sie hatten einen sehr lustigen und vor allem langen und feuchten Abend hinter sich. Der nette alte Grieche hatte sie zu mehreren Schoppen Hauswein und vielen Gläsern Raki eingeladen. Nein sagen ging nicht! „Oh Man! Bestimmt will Nikoletta nie wieder was mit mir zu tun haben, nachdem sie mich heute so gesehen hat!", klagte Jürgen mit rauer Reibeisenstimme. Bruno sah ihn mitleidig an. „Da könntest du wohl recht haben! Also ich bin echt froh, heute zu keinem date gehen zu müssen!" „Oh nee!", meldete sich Rokko, der ebenfalls nicht sonderlich wach klang. „So'n Schädel, wie ich heute habe, da würde mir wohl nicht mal das kleinste Kompliment einfallen." In Gedanken fügte er traurig hinzu: ‚Außer für eine!' „Kommt Jungs! Das ist halt der Preis!", warf Marissa ein. „Ihr habt ein Bisschen tief ins Glas geguckt und ich ein klein wenig zu lange mit Nikoletta telefoniert! Aber was soll's! Wir haben Urlaub und wir sollten uns von dem Bisschen Müdigkeit nicht den Tag verderben lassen." „Da hast du recht!", stimmte Rokko zu.

Und wirklich - Nach dem reichlichen Frühstück mit viel Kaffee und mancher Aspirin sah die Welt schon ein wenig freundlicher aus. Die vier Urlauber begaben sich an den Pool, dösten in ihren Liegestühlen und erholten sich so langsam von dem Abend. Jürgen stand gerade auf, um sich ein Eis an der Bar zu holen, als er wie vom Blitz getroffen erstarrte! Was für eine Augenweide! An der Tür zur Poolterrasse stand eine junge Frau. Pechschwarzes Haar und die strahlendsten Augen der Welt. ‚Und ich muss heute weg! So ein Mist!", dachte er noch, als die junge Frau mit glockenheller Stimme ausrief: „Hey, ihr Faulpelze! Wie Aktivurlaub sieht das aber nicht grad aus!" Marissa fuhr erschrocken auf. „Nikoletta? Mensch! Bist du hübsch geworden!" Schon war sie aufgesprungen und die Freundinnen fielen sich in die Arme. „War ich vorher etwa hässlich?" gab Nikoletta lachend zurück! „Ist das schön, dich wiederzusehen!"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich endlich voneinander lösten. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen. „Nun muss ich aber doch wirklich mal den eigentlichen Grund meines Besuches begrüßen!", brach Nikoletta schließlich das Schweigen, nicht zuletzt, um ihre tiefe Rührung zu überspielen. Strahlend trat sie auf Jürgen zu, umarmte ihn kurz und gab ihm links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hey, Jürgen! Schön, dass wir uns endlich persönlich kennenlernen!", sie strahlte Jürgen so gewinnend an, dass er einfach zurücklächeln musste. „Oh ja! Das sehe ich ganz genau so!", entgegnete er und reichte ihr die Hand. Innerlich aber quälten ihn große Sorgen. ‚Mit diesem Traum von einer Frau soll ich zu Lisa fahren?!', dachte er nur. ‚Wie soll Mann sich da auf den Auftrag konzentrieren?!'

Ein paar Stunden blieben sie noch zusammen. Die drei Männer spielten gemeinsam Federball, damit die Freundinnen ein Bisschen Zeit zum Schwatzen hatten, später gingen sie alle zum Strand, um gemeinsam in den Wellen zu toben. Gegen Mittag nahmen sie einen Snack im Dorf. Es war einfach ein wunderbarer Tag.

„So! Und jetzt entführe ich euch den Jürgen!", sagte Nikoletta nach dem Essen energisch. „Wir fahren schon mal vor zur Pension meiner Mom! Jürgen kann ja dann sicher abschätzen, ob das was für euch ist, oder nicht!" „Viel spaß!", rief Bruno in ironischem Ton. „Das haben sie sicher!", warf Rokko im gleichen ton ein. Seit Nikoletta angekommen war, hatte er seine Begleiter die ganze Zeit mit dem größten Vergnügen beobachtet. Jürgen und Nikoletta, das passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Was aber noch schöner war für ihn, die beiden Freundinnen schienen die ollen Kamellen gar nicht erst wieder aufgewärmt zu haben. Auch während des Federballspiels hatte er sie nur lachen und nicht streiten gehört. Marissas Befürchtungen waren also ganz umsonst gewesen. Nun musste er sich nur noch um seinen Kupplerauftrag kümmern!

Jürgen stieg also zu Nikoletta ins Auto, die beiden verabschiedeten sich herzlich und fuhren dann rasch davon. „Ich begeb mich dann auch mal auf Entdeckungstour!", meinte Rokko mit einem verschmitzten Blick zu Marissa. „Ich will mir Chania mal angucken!" „Wir können doch mitkommen!", entgegnete Bruno, der Rokkos Kuppelabsicht gleich durchschaut hatte und sich nun in der Rolle des ignoranten Geliebten präsentieren wollte. „Och nö! Städte entdecken mach ich am liebsten allein! Und ich muss jetzt auch! Der Bus fährt bald! Also! Bis dann!"

Damit drehte sich Rokko um und ging pfeifend davon. Bruno und Marissa blieben alleine zurück. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. „Ich bin so gespannt, was Jürgen von Lisa erzählen wird!", meinte Bruno endlich. „Ja, ich auch!", bekam er zur Antwort. Marissa strahlte ihn an. „Und ihr seid alle einfach wunderbar! Es ist so gut, dass ich nach Berlin gefahren bin!" Bruno strahlte zurück. „Oh ja, das ist sehr gut!", antwortete er. „Du bist nämlich auch wunderbar! Ehrlich gesagt, das Wunderbarste, was mir bisher überhaupt begegnet ist!"

Schon bereute Bruno diese Worte wieder. Sie waren ihm einfach so entfahren, unbeabsichtigt, unkontrolliert. Was hatte er denn da von sich gegeben? Er sollte doch nur den ignoranten Geliebten spielen! Was, wenn Marissa das in den falschen Hals bekäme? Im Grunde war das ja fast eine Liebeserklärung, und zwar eine, die nicht zum Plan gehörte. ‚Oh Gott!' durchfuhr es ihn plötzlich. ‚Ich hab mich tatsächlich verbrannt! Hoffentlich hab ich's jetzt nicht vollkommen versaut'

Doch Brunos Befürchtungen waren völlig grundlos. Marissa war zutiefst gerührt. Noch nie hatte ihr jemand so etwas schönes gesagt und wenn doch, dann hatte es noch nie so absolut ehrlich geklungen, wie bei Bruno jetzt. Und auch ihr wurde in diesem Moment etwas klar – ohne, dass sie es bewusst bemerkt hätte, war aus ihrem Spiel längst Ernst geworden. Sie genoss jede Minute mit Bruno, wachte mit dem Gedanken an ihn auf und schlief mit dem gleichen Gedanken ein. Sie hatte das bisher einfach auf das enge Zusammensein, ihre Rollen in der Inszenierung und das hohe gemeinsame Ziel geschoben. Jetzt spürte sie genau, dass diese Erklärung lediglich eine flucht vor der Erkenntnis gewesen war. Und noch etwas fiel Marissa in diesem Moment wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ja, Bruno war definitiv der Grund dafür, dass sie keine Wehmut mehr fühlte, bei dem Gedanken, Rokko mit Lisa zu verkuppeln.

Als sie, überwältigt von diesen plötzlichen Erkenntnissen, dann etwas unsicher und verwirrt in Brunos leicht ängstlich blickende Augen sah, wusste sie sofort, dass diesem wohl gerade ein ganz ähnliches Licht aufgegangen sein musste. Ja, sie waren sich einig in ihrer Empfindung füreinander, das spürte sie in diesem Augenblick ganz deutlich und ohne Worte. „Ach Bruno!", seufzte sie daher lächelnd, stand einfach auf, ging auf Bruno zu, umarmte ihn fest und gab ihm einen liebevollen, zärtlichen Kuss, den er nur all zu gerne und aus tiefstem Herzen erwiderte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 - Unverfänglich?**

In Zenia richtete Lisa etwa zur gleichen Zeit gerade ein Zimmer her. Elena war in die Stadt gefahren und hatte sie beauftragt, den neuen Gast, der sich vorerst für zwei Tage angemeldet hatte, zu begrüßen und einzuweisen. Wie sie es bei ihrer Mentorin beobachtet hatte, richtete sie einen kleinen Teller mit Obst her und stellte ihn, zusammen mit einer Flasche Hauswein, auf den Tisch im Zimmer des gastes. Danach ging sie in die Küche, um den Begrüßungssnack vorzubereiten. Elena hatte ihr die typischen griechischen Vorspeisen schon fertig in den Kühlschrank gestellt, Lisa musste sie nur noch geschmackvoll anrichten und den Tisch im kleinen Esszimmer schön zurechtmachen.

Sie war gerade mit allem fertig, als ein zweimaliges Hupen draußen zu hören war. Das Zeichen! Aufgeregt lief Lisa zum Tor. Es war das erste mal, dass sie ohne Elenas Hilfe die Einweisung eines neuen Gastes ganz allein übernahm. Das Auto hatte inzwischen geparkt, die junge Frau, die sie von der Touristeninformation kannte, stieg aus und ging um den Wagen herum, um dem Gast die Tür zu öffnen. Als Lisa realisierte, wen Elenas Tochter da mitgebracht hatte, erstarrte sie für einen Moment, sprang dann jedoch mit einem unglaublichen Freudenschrei in die Luft und rannte mit weit offenen Armen auf die beiden zu! „Hey! Das ist doch nicht… das gibt's doch nicht!"

Jürgen war froh, nicht den erstaunten Blick aufsetzen zu müssen. Stattdessen strahlte er aus vollem Herzen zurück und lief Lisa ebenfalls mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen.! „Ich fass es nicht, da ist tatsächlich die Verschollene!", rief er aus. Dann fielen sich die beiden in die Arme. Nikoletta stand an der Seite und beobachtete alles schmunzelnd. Auf der Fahrt hatte ihr Jürgen ausführlich von seiner Freundschaft zu Lisa erzählt. Auch die Sache mit der Scheinverlobung hatte er nicht ausgelassen. Nikoletta hatte zugehört und Lisa um so einen tollen Freund beneidet. ‚Jürgens E-Mail- und Chatdaten muss ich mir unbedingt geben lassen, bevor sie abfahren!', dachte sie bei sich, während sie der herzlichen Begrüßung mit großem Vergnügen zusah. ‚Das ist nämlich wirklich ein Klasse Typ! Ich frag mich, warum Lisa nicht ihn genommen hat!'

„Mensch! Ich fass es immer noch nicht! Das müssen wir feiern!", meinte Jürgen inzwischen aufgeregt. „Nikoletta, das ist meine alte Schulfreundin Lisa, die seit einiger Zeit allen zu Hause ihren Aufenthaltsort verschweigt! Und ganz überraschend finde ich sie nun hier! Darauf trinkst du doch ein Glas Wein mit uns?" Unter allen Umständen wollte er nämlich verhindern, dass seine charmante Begleiterin sich doch entschließen könnte, in die Stadt zurückzufahren. Nikoletta hatte dies jedoch noch nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen und nahm den Ball dankbar auf. „klar gerne! So ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen muss man doch wirklich feiern!", Ausgelassen lachend begaben sich die drei in das kleine Esszimmer und setzten sich dort an den von Lisa liebevoll gedeckten Tisch mit dem Begrüßungssnack. Lisa holte noch zwei Gläser und Teller, damit jeder kosten konnte!

„Wie hast Du mich gefunden?", fragte sie schließlich an Jürgen gewandt, nachdem sie alle mit dem köstlichen Hauswein angestoßen hatten. „Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht gefunden!, antwortete dieser prompt und er klang dabei fast ein wenig zu energisch. Jürgen bemerkte seine Übertreibung sogleich und befürchtete schon, seine alte Freundin könnte ihn eventuell zu gut kennen und viel zu schnell durchschauen. Aber Lisa sah bis jetzt keineswegs skeptisch aus, wie er mittels eines Seitenblicks zu ihr erleichtert feststellen konnte. Also ging er weiter in die Offensive. „Ich bin nur hier, weil ich mal dringend ‚ne Luftveränderung brauche und weil ich eine wunderbare Frau übers Internet kennengelernt habe.", erklärte er und schenkte Nikoletta dabei ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Aber ich muss schon sagen! Ich finde es wirklich wunderbar, dich hier zu treffen."

Lisa lächelte zurück, doch gleich darauf wurde ihr Blick sehr traurig. Eigentlich hätte sie Jürgen jetzt gern ein Bisschen aufziehen wollen wegen der tollen Frau aus dem Internet. Doch viel zu viele Fragen, die sie bislang immer weit von sich weg schieben konnte, Ließen sich in unmittelbarer Gegenwart des vertrauten alten Freundesauf einmal nicht mehr verdrängen. Sie bahnten sich unaufhaltsam den Weg in ihre Seele und verlangten schreiend Antwort. „Weißt Du, ob mein Brief angekommen ist?", wechselte sie daher das Thema.

Jürgen senkte den Blick. Er hatte sich gut auf diese Frage vorbereitet. Schließlich durfte Lisa ja keinesfalls jetzt schon erfahren, dass er und Bruno den Brief ihren Eltern vorenthalten hatten. Dieses mal würde er sich nicht so ungeschickt anstellen wie im Flugzeug und die Fettnäpfchen konsequent meiden, das hatte er sich ganz fest vorgenommen. „ja, er ist angekommen.", entgegnete er ernst. „Deine Eltern sind tief traurig, es fällt ihnen sehr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass sie Dich nie mehr wieder sehen sollen." Lisa seufzte. „Haben sie sich sehr gegrämt?" „Hey, Lisa, was erwartest du! Dass sie Luftsprünge machen?" „Sag ehrlich, haben sie dich geschickt?" Lisa sah Jürgen so eindringlich an, dass es ihm fast weh tat, sie weiter zu belügen. Doch er riss sich zusammen und ließ sich nicht die kleinste Regung anmerken. „Quatsch, wie hätten sie das denn machen sollen? Du hast deinen Aufenthaltsort ja allgemein genug beschrieben, um ihn nicht rauszukriegen." Lisa seufzte nocheinmal. Für einen moment schwiegen alle.

„ich werde jetzt ins arbeitszimmer gehen.", meldete sich Nikoletta auf einmal fast flüsternd. „Ihr beide habt glaube ich sehr viel zu besprechen." „Sie können ruhig bleiben…" „Nein nein, das ist schon okay so." unterbrach sie Lisas höflichen Versuch. „Ich hab eh noch was im Internet zu tun." Damit verließ sie leise das Esszimmer und erneut entstand ein Schweigen. „Komm, lass uns auf der Terasse ein Glas Wein trinken!", meinte Lisa nach einer Weile. „Gerne! ihr habt es wunderschön hier!", erwiderte Jürgen und stand auf.

Schweigend verließen beide mit ihren Weingläsern das Zimmer in Richtung Terasse. Lisa warf einen Seitenblick zu Jürgen herüber und spürte auf einmal ein seltsames Grummeln im Bauch. Irgendetwas war nicht stimmig. Jürgens nervöser Blick passte nicht zu seiner ruhigen Stimme und seine Gestik war ungewöhnlich fahrig. Aber Lisa war viel zu sehr froh, das er da war. Es hatte sie stärker berührt und mehr gefreut als sie das je von sich gedacht hätte und deshalb wollte sie diesem merkwürdigen Bauchgefühl in sich lieber nicht nachgehen, und stattdessen einfach an den unverfänglichen Kontakt zu ihrer Vergangenheit glauben und ihn genießen.

„Du Jürgen?", nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf, nachdem sie es sich auf der Terasse gemütlich gemacht hatten. „du wirst mich doch zu Hause nicht verraten, oder?!", „Hm! Da bin ich jetzt aber in einer argen Zwickmühle.", bekam sie zur Antwort und erschrak darüber so heftig, dass sie augenblicklich leichenblass wurde. „Hey! Du bist mein Freund! Bitte, ich habe mich nicht umsonst so entschieden." Lisa sah Jürgen flehend an und auf einmal erschien ihr dieser Kontakt mit der Vergangenheit gar nicht mehr so unverfänglich. „Ist ja schon gut, ich wert schon nichts verraten.", gab der Freund beruhigend zurück. „Danke!", seufzte Lisa und atmete hörbar erleichtert auf. Wenn Jürgen also nichts verriet, dann konnte sie auch mutiger sein.

„Erzähl, was gibt es neues in Berlin?", fragte sie daher neugierig nach. „Wieso willst du das denn wissen?" Jürgen sah sie kätzerisch an. „Ich denke, du willst mit deinem alten Leben nichts mehr zu tun haben?" „Will ich ja auch nicht!", gab Lisa sofort und sehr energisch zurück! „Aber wenn du nun schon mal hier bist…" Jürgen schmunzelte kurz in sich hinein, überlegte einen Moment und dann erzählte er von der Firma, von Nora und ihrem Weggang, das Hannah jetzt die Stelle der Joniordesignerin innehatte, über Kim und Paolo, deren Beziehung ihm seltsam gestellt vorkam, natürlich auch von Bruno, dem neuen Assistenten vom Seidel Senior und davon, wie sie die Fussion mit der Amendola-Group verhindert hatten. „Bruno ist zur Zeit auch hier auf Kreta, mit noch zwei anderen Freunden!", berichtete er wie beiläufig. „vielleicht kommen sie später hierher nach!" Das Bruno Lisas Halbbruder war, erwähnte er jedoch mit keiner Silbe. Auch von seinem gescheiterten Versuch, als Privatdetektiv Fuß zu fassen, sprach er nicht. Stattdessen dachte er sich noch eine Geschichte über Laura Seidel aus, wie sie auf die Nachricht mit dem Brief reagiert haben sollte.

„Ist denn David zurück?" „Nein von dem haben wir die ganze Zeit noch nichts gehört." Lisa seufzte schon wieder. Ihr brannte noch eine andere Frage auf der Seele, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen. „und du? Erzähl von Dir! Wie ist die Karibik? Wie lebst Du hier?" Dankbar nahm sie die ablenkung an und erzählte. Sie beschrieb in märchenhaften Farben die ersten Wochen mit David und die wunderbaren Landschaften der Südsee. Und sie wurde immer bitterer und zynischer, je weiter sie von dem berichtete, was sich dann zwischen den frisch vermählten Eheleuten abgespielt hatte. Unter Tränen sprach sie von dem Abend, als David ihr die offene ehe vorschlug. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie weiter erzählen konnte, von ihrem Entschluss, sich heimlich zu verziehen und ihrem Mann nur einen Zettel zu hinterlassen. Wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Weltkarte tippte und so nach Aghios Nicolaos kam. Wie sie zuerst Nikoletta und dann der wunderbaren Elena begegnet war, wie sie sich hier eingelebt und die Arbeit und das Zimmer bekommen hatte. Nachdem ihr Bericht beendet war, kehrte erneut Stille ein.

Dieses mal war es Jürgen, der die Unterhaltung wieder aufnahm. Nachdenklich sah er seiner Freundin tief in die Augen: „Lisa, sag ehrlich! Bist Du wirklich zufrieden mit deinem neuen Leben?", „Habe ich denn ein Recht dazu?", bekam er zur Antwort. Diese Worte erschraken ihn zutiefst. So bitter hatte er Lisa Plenske in all den Jahren noch nie erlebt. „Habe ich nicht für einen dummen Jungmädchentraum all meine Ideale verraten?", sprach diese weiter. „Und ist es da nicht nur gerecht, zu leiden bis ans Ende?" Jürgen seufzte. „Ach Lisa, musst du denn immer gleich übertreiben? Liebe macht eben nun mal blind und du hast geliebt!", erwiderte er schließlich. „Jeder, der dir begegnet ist und der dich kennt, weiß das. Wirklich jeder!" Er überlegte einen Moment. „Okay, du warst eigentlich zu alt, um wie ein Teeny zu handeln", fuhr er dann fort. „Aber David war nun mal deine erste Liebe. Sie glühte noch in Dir, und es hat eben ein winziger funke gereicht, sie wieder zum Lodern zu bringen." „Man bist du poetisch heute!", versuchte Lisa ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Naja, ist doch so. Und David hat sich für deine Hochzeit mit rokko anschießen lassen, das war dann gleich mal eine riesige brennende Fackel!" Lisa lächelte kurz und seufzte dann tief. „Das mag alles stimmen Jürgen, aber es ging auf Rokkos Kosten."

Sie schluckte. Das erste mal seit jenem 01.09. hatte sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Obwohl ein Klos ihr fast die Kehle zuzuschnüren schien, zwang sie sich, weiterzureden: „Auf die Kosten eines menschen, der mich immer beschützt hat, der in den schlimmsten Zeiten für mich da war und den ich mindestens genau so oft und schlimm verletzt habe, wie David mich."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, konnte Lisa nicht mehr an sich halten und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Wie Wasserfälle schossen die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Alles, was sie so lange erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, brach mit diesem Schluchzen aus ihr heraus. Es bahnte sich seinen Weg und unwillkührlich erschien Lisa vor ihrem inneren Auge das Bild vom wegfliegenden Deckel auf dem brodelnden Topf.

Jürgen brauchte eine ganze Weile, um seine Freundin zu beruhigen. Als sie endlich wieder sprechen konnte, sah sie ihn fragend an. „Weißt du… weißt du.. Weißt du wie es ihm geht?" „Keine ahnung!", entgegnete Jürgen. „Wir haben nie mehr von ihm gehört. Wieder entfuhr Lisa ein tiefer Seufzer und eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. „Weißt du jürgen, in David war ich leidenschaftlich verliebt. Aber gezeigt, was Liebe wirklich bedeutet, hat mir einzig und allein Rokko. Warum war ich bloß so unreif, das nicht zu sehen." „Ihr seid euch wahrscheinlich zu früh begegnet.", meinte jürgen sinnend. Lisa blickte traurig zu boden.

„Du denkst noch oft an Rokko, oder?", nahm Jürgen das Gespräch nach einem kurzen Moment wieder auf. „Viel zu oft!", sprudelte es aus Lisa. „Weißt du, einerseits wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als ihn noch ein einziges mal zu sehen. Ich möchte ihn um Vergebung bitten und ihm von ganzem herzen alles Gute wünschen. Andererseits weiß ich zu gut, dass mir das definitiv nicht zusteht. Ich hätte nichts als Kälte von ihm zu erwarten, und ich glaube, das würde ich nicht ertragen, obwohl ich nichts anderes verdiene. Ich würde zusammenbrechen." Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Dann begann Lisa von Neuem: „ich will es nicht, aber ich höre ihn sagen, hättest Du Dich doch für mich entschieden, dann würde es Dir heute besser gehen. Dabei würde er nie so mit mir reden! Er hat mir niemals Vorwürfe gemacht Jürgen, niemals! Ich sehe Bilder von ihm in Gedanken, Bilder von uns! Davon, wie traurig er geblickt hat an diesem 01.09. Traurig und verzweifelt und doch hat er sich für mich gefreut. Und ich vermisse ihn. Ganz schrecklich sogar!Ich habe ihn schon in meinen ersten traurigen Stunden vermisst, Als ich wegen David wieder einmal so ratlos und verletzt war. Immer wieder habe ich das verdrängt, und mir gesagt, ich habe kein recht, Rokko zu vermissen. Schließlich habe ich mich für David entschieden." Sie schluckte. „Jürgen, für den romantischen Traum von Leidenschaft im Augenblick habe ich die Liebe sausen lassen." Und etwas leiser fügte sie an: „Wahrscheinlich die große Liebe meines Lebens." „Hm, wenn du Rokko geheiratet hättest, hättest du wahrscheinlich genau so David vermisst." Dachte Jürgen laut nach.

Wieder entstand ein Schweigen und Jürgen beschloss zum Blitzangriff überzugehen. „Nehmen wir mal an, Rokko würde auf einmal hier auftauchen und seine Gefühle für dich wären immer noch die selben - hätte er heute eine Chance?", fragte er entschlossen und sah seine Freundin mit großen Augen fragend an. Lisa lachte bitter auf. „Ach Jürgen! Du kannst hirnrissige Ideen haben! Hör mal, ich habe Rokko immer nur als Notnagel benutzt, auch, wenn ich es niemals so gemeint habe!", antwortete sie dann. „Wie könnte ich da noch den Funken eines Gedankens daran verschwenden, was wohl wäre, wenn er mich immer noch will? Liebe vermag wirklich großes, Jürgen. Aber irgendwann reißt auch der längste Geduldsfaden und die herzlichste Gutmütigkeit versiegt!" Verbittert blickte Lisa zu Boden und kämpfte heftig mit den Tränen. Für ein paar Sekunden waren nur die Zikaden zu hören. „Nein, er kann mich gar nicht mehr lieben, das ist unmöglich!", sprach sie endlich weiter. „Aber du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir Wünsche, dass rokko sein Glück gefunden hat. Ich glaube, wenn ich wüsste, dass er nicht mehr leidet wegen mir, dann würde das Brodeln in meinem Topf schon viel weniger werden." „Häää? Welches Brodeln?", Jürgen sah seine Freundin verständnislos an. „Ach, nurso ein Bild." Erneut trat Stille ein.

„Hey, kleine Lisa! Du scheinst dich ja prächtig mit dem neuen Gast zu verstehen!" Von den beiden unbemerkt war Elena durchs Tor gekommen, voll beladen mit Einkaufstaschen. Sofort sprang Lisa strahlend auf. „Oh, Elena, du wirst es nicht glauben. Der Gast ist ein alter Freund von mir!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie Elena rasch entgegen, um ihr mit dem einkauf zu helfen. „So! Und das freut dich?" Elena zwinkerte Jürgen unbemerkt zu. Lisa hatte die Ironie in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkt und antwortete eilig: „Oh Ja, das freut mich sogar sehr! Darf ich vorstellen, Jürgen Decker. Sandkastenkumpel und bester Seelentröster der Welt!" „Sehr angenehm." Entgegnete Elena, und Drückte herzlich Jürgens Hand.

An diesem Abend saßen sie noch lange zusammen. Auch Nikoletta hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und jeder von ihnen genoss die Zeit in vollen Zügen. Lisa war die erste, die die Müdigkeit übermannte. „Ich geh schlafen!", sagte sie gähnend. „Ich werd auch mal abdampfen!", meinte Nikoletta gleich darauf und folgte Lisa ins Haus. Jürgen und Elena blieben allein zurück. „Es ist so gut, das sie gekommen sind, Herr Decker!", meinte Elena sanft, als die beiden nicht mehr zu hören waren. „Ich glaube, sie haben heute gleich zwei Frauen zum Strahlen gebracht." Jürgen errötete. „Ähm, habe ich das?" „Ja, ganz sicher!", entgegnete Elena. „Weder Lisa noch meine Tochter habe ich in letzter Zeit so glücklich gesehen wie heute."


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15 - Weglaufen unmöglich!**

Auch dieser Morgen zeigte sich herrlich strahlend und sonnig auf der wunderschönen Insel Kreta. Bruno, Marissa und Rokko saßen beim Frühstück und die Stimmung war einfach phantastisch. Rokko hatte mächtig Freude daran, seiner Tischgesellschaft beim heftigen Turteln zuzuschauen. Als er am Abend zuvor aus Chania zurückgekommen war, fand er die beiden zu seiner großen Überraschung Arm in Arm auf der Poolterasse sitzend. Am Ende hatte er also gar nicht viel dazu beitragen müssen. Die beiden hatten sich auch ohne seine Hilfe gefunden und das freute ihn sehr für seine beste Freundin! Und zwar aus tiefstem Herzen.

Auch Rokko hatte gestern im Grunde noch einen wundervollen Nachmittag verbracht. Die Fahrt nach Chania hatte er definitiv keineswegs bereut. Er kam nämlich in den Genuss, eine wirklich wundervolle Stadt mit einer betörenden Ausstrahlung zu erleben. Überhaupt gefiel es Rokko ausgesprochen gut auf dieser Insel. Obwohl er vorher noch nie hier gewesen war, fühlte er sich auf eine seltsame Weise zu Hause. Der herrliche Duft, das traumhafte Wetter, vor allem aber die Herzlichkeit und Offenheit der Menschen hier erwärmten seine Seele.

Trotzdem – ganz so, wie er gewollt hätte, konnte er Chania nicht genießen. Immer wieder musste er an sein Gespräch mit Marissa am Abend zuvor denken. Was Rokko im Herzen die ganze Zeit gewusst, jedoch nicht einmal denken gemocht hatte, hatte sie einfach so gerade heraus ausgesprochen. Keine Chance, auszuweichen, keine Chance, zu leugnen, weder vor ihr, noch vor sich selbst. Durch dieses Gespräch waren all die Bilder von seiner Zeit mit der wunderbarsten Frau der Welt wieder in sein Bewusstsein gelangt. Dabei hatte er doch fest geglaubt, er hätte diese Schublade in seinem Herzen für alle Ewigkeit sicher verschlossen! Jetzt aber war Rokko klar, dass er sich das nur eingeredet haben konnte! Er hatte seine Gefühle für Lisa lediglich leidlich erfolgreich verdrängt, zusammen mit allem, was mit seiner Berliner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Dass er Jürgen ohne Probleme verzeihen konnte, das hatte seiner Seele sehr gut getan und er war froh, dies endlich direkt reflektiert zu haben. Es machte ihm klar, dass es ihm wohl mit all den Anderen von damals – außer vielleicht mit David und mit Lisa natürlich - genau so gehen würde, wie mit Jürgen. Er hatte also genügend emotionalen Abstand gewonnen, um nicht mehr alles und jeden in einen Topf zu werfen und das war ein sehr gutes Gefühl.

Aber dem Fakt ins Auge zu sehen, dass die andauernde Blockade seines Herzens nicht auf einer einfach noch nicht verheilten Verletzung fußte, sondern darauf, dass es noch immer einer Frau gehörte, die glücklich verheiratet und damit definitiv unerreichbar für ihn war, das tat weh – verdammt weh! Diese Erkenntnis zerstörte im Grunde seine Hoffnung auf die Heilung dieser Wunde durch die Zeit. Das mit Lisa, dass war wohl nicht nur eine einfache Wunde, der Virus, der sie verursacht hatte, saß noch immer in ihm und ließ sich partout nicht vertreiben! Weder Flucht noch Verdrängung konnte gelingen. Warum bloß? Warum schaffte er es nicht, wütend auf diese Frau zu sein? Hatte sie ihn nicht oft genug verletzt?

Hinzu kam noch die Sorge um Lisa, die leise begonnen hatte an ihm zu nagen, als Jürgen ihm im Flugzeug von dem Kontaktabbruch des Ehepaares Seidel erzählt hatte. Seit dem war sie in ihm stetig gewachsen und wurde immer und immer lauter. Er konnte sich des inneren Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, das Lisa glücklich ist, dass es ihr wirklich gut geht! Vielleicht könnte sein Herz sie dann endlich loslassen! Dass sie für ihn immer die wunderbarste Frau der Welt bleiben würde, dass er niemals die Wut und Verachtung für sie empfinden konnte, die sie eigentlich verdient hätte – vielleicht könnte er mit all dem besser leben, wenn er Gewissheit hätte. Gewissheit darüber, dass die Frau, die er zweifellos noch immer aus tiefstem herzen liebte, ihre Entscheidung gegen ihn nicht bereut hatte.

All diese Gedanken hatten Rokko in Chania die ganze Zeit keine Ruhe gelassen und sie beschäftigten ihn auch jetzt während dieses köstlichen Frühstücks, trotz der zauberhaften Gesellschaft seiner beiden verliebten Mitreisenden. Die waren aber eh so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie seine Nachdenklichkeit nicht zu bemerken schienen. Ein wenig Schauspieltalent hatte er ja auch und die wunderbare Harmonie zwischen den beiden war wirklich ein driftiger Grund, sich zumindest von halbem Herzen mit ihnen zu freuen.

„Übrigens, Jürgen hat angerufen!", sagte Marissa gerade, als Rokko seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollständig den Tischgesprächen zu widmen begann. Sie zwinkerte Bruno dabei verschwörerisch zu. Der schien nicht zu kapieren und blickte sie verständnislos an. „Er hat gefragt, ob wir nicht nachkommen wollen.", sprach sie weiter. „Im Grunde musst du das entscheiden.", entgegnete Rokko fröhlich. „Schließlich war ja wohl vor allem die offene Rechnung zwischen dir und Nikoletta der Hauptgrund dafür, dass wir nicht gleich mit in die Berge gefahren sind!" Marissa strahlte. „Also, dass hat sich definitiv erledigt!", antwortete sie glücklich! „Zwischen Nikoletta und mir ist wieder alles in Ordnung – In allerbester Ordnung!" Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte sie Bruno erneut zu und dieses mal kapierte er endlich die Botschaft. Triumphierend strahlte er Marissa an, als wöllte er sagen: „Juhu! Es hat geklappt! Jürgen hat grünes Licht gegeben!"

Und genau das hatte Marissa ihm mit dem Zwinkern zu verstehen geben wollen. Nikoletta und Jürgen hatten, wie vereinbart, gegen Mitternacht bei ihr angerufen. Jürgen hatte ausführlich von Lisas Reaktionen und auch von ihren intensiven Gesprächen berichtet. Hin und wieder warf Nikoletta ebenfalls einen Kommentar ein. Sie hatte eine phantastische Beobachtungsgabe und konnte Lisas Mimik und Gestik sehr präzise beschreiben und damit Jürgens Deutungen häufig bekräftigen. Marissa entging bei dem Gespräch natürlich auch nicht das Knistern zwischen den beiden am anderen Ende der Leitung und sie lächelte glücklich. ‚Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob manche kleine Lüge in dieser Geschichte mit der Zeit zur Wahrheit wird!' dachte sie schmunzelnd.

„Na dann steht unserer Abreise ja nichts mehr im Weg!", meinte Rokko und steckte sich noch eines der süßen Honigkuchenstücke in den Mund. „Checken wir also nach dem Frühstück aus?" „Nicht sofort!", widersprach Bruno energisch! "Ein Bad in den Wellen muss noch drin sein!" Gesagt getan! Gegen Mittag startete das Rote Kabrio nach einer ausführlichen Verabschiedung von den Wellen in Richtung Osten. Bruno saß mit der Kreta-Karte auf dem Beifahrersitz und Rokko genoss auf der Rückbank die herrliche Landschaft.

Er wusste dabei nicht, dass er der einzige in diesem Auto war, der sich ruhig der Landschaft hingeben konnte. Die beiden Kabarettisten vorn überspielten mit ihrer „Wir-finden-den-Weg-Nicht!"-Show lediglich ihre unbeschreibliche Aufregung. Okay, sie wussten sowohl von Rokko als auch von Lisa aus erster Hand, dass sie noch Gefühle für den jeweils anderen hegten. Aber wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie von dem Komplott erfahren? Bruno kannte seine Halbschwester noch nicht einmal. Was, wenn er es sich durch diese Aktion sofort ein für alle mal mit ihr verderben würde? Marissa bangte ebenfalls zitternd um ihren besten Freund, den sie durchaus verlieren könnte, wenn Rokko die ganze Geschichte einfach als harsche Einmischung in sein Leben wertete.

Auch Jürgen, der mit Nikoletta zur gleichen Zeit am Hafen von Aghios Nicolaos entlangspazierte, war in Gedanken bei seinen Freunden und fieberte mit. „Was denkst du?", fragte er seine Begleiterin ängstlich. „Ob uns die beiden sehr böse sein werden?" Nikoletta blieb stehen, nahm zärtlich seine Hand und lächelte ihm zu. Sie überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Hm. Vielleicht am Anfang.", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Aber es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass sie sich lieben. Und ich glaube, die Liebe ist stärker, stärker als die Wut. Schon bald werden die beiden erkennen, dass ihr euch im Namen der Liebe engagiert habt und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dafür werden sie euch früher oder später sehr sehr dankbar sein." Jürgen erwiderte den Händedruck mit gleicher Sanftheit. „Ach Nikoletta, ich hoffe so sehr, dass du recht hast."

Inzwischen hatte das rote Kabrio auf einigen Umwegen den Ortseingang von Zenia erreicht. Sie hielten noch kurz bei dem legendären uralten Löffelschnitzer an, dessen Rezept zum Altwerden angeblich jeden Tag ein Glas voll Raki mit Honig sein sollte, und sahen ihm eine Weile fasziniert bei der Arbeit zu. Rokko wäre gerne noch ein wenig geblieben, aber die anderen beiden gaben großen Hunger vor und drängten zum Aufbruch.

Und so begaben sie sich also auf die letzten Meter des Weges – eines langen Weges, von dem zu dieser Zeit noch niemand wusste, ob sich die mühevolle Reise tatsächlich gelohnt haben, oder unaufhaltsam zur Katastrophe führen würde. Nur eines war mehr als klar: jetzt gab es ganz sicher kein Zurück mehr! Definitiv nicht!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16 – „Jetzt brauch ich dringend einen Raki!!!"**

„Lisa? Kannst Du bitte das Einzel- und das Doppelzimmer auf der ersten Etage herrichten? Für heute Nachmittag haben sich drei neue Gäste angekündigt." Fast lautlos war Elena neben Lisa auf die Terrasse getreten, wo diese gerade dem zufrieden schnurrenden Nikos seine täglichen Streicheleinheiten verabreichte und dabei völlig der Welt entrückt und in ihren Gedanken versunken war. Sie dachte über ihr Gespräch mit Jürgen gestern nach. Besonders seine Frage, ob Rokko wohl noch Chancen bei ihr hätte, würde er jetzt plötzlich auftauchen, regte sie irgendwie maßlos auf. Wie konnte Jürgen so etwas Unrealistisches überhaupt nur andenken, geschweigedenn aussprechen?

Elenas Stimme riss sie unsanft aus diesen Gedanken und ließ sie kurz erschrocken zusammenfahren. Doch sie strahlte schon wieder, als sie sich zu ihrer mütterlichen Freundin umdrehte. „Ah! Haben sich Jürgens Freunde also doch entschlossen, her zu kommen!", erwiderte sie fröhlich. „Klar richte ich die Zimmer her! Da hab ich ja jetzt schon Übung drin." Elena lächelte. „Ja, Jürgen hat wohl genug geschwärmt! Sie werden heute etwa gegen fünf hier sein!"

Während sie das sagte, sah sie Lisa tief in die Augen und versuchte, im Gesicht der jungen Frau zu lesen. Die immerwährende Traurigkeit darin war fast verschwunden. Jürgens Besuch schien ihr wirklich gut zu tun. ‚Ach, kleine Lisa!', dachte sie voller Liebe und auch ein Bisschen wehmütig. ‚Hoffentlich muten Dir die jungen Leute nicht zu viel zu und du überstehst das alles unbeschadet!' Die ganze Zeit hatte Elena ihre Tochter und deren alte und neue Freunde nach Kräften bei ihrer Aktion unterstützt. Seit Marissas erstem Anruf bei ihr wurde sie regelmäßig von ihnen über den aktuellsten Stand der Dinge informiert und auch sie hatte immer wieder über ihren Eindruck von Lisas Seelenzustand Bericht gegeben. Aber nun, da sozusagen der große Knall so kurz bevor stand, zweifelte sie plötzlich, ob Lisa tatsächlich schon stark genug war für diese Schocktherapie. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie ganz langsam zurück zu ihrer Vergangenheit zu führen. Nach seinem Besuch zuerst wieder regelmäßigen Mailkontakt mit Jürgen, nach und nach immer mehr Kontakte auch zu anderen früheren Freunden und vor allem zu Ihren armen Eltern, die Elena aus tiefstem Herzen bedauerte. Schließlich ein Besuch zu Hause und dann erst – vielleicht – ein vorsichtiger Kontakt zu dem Mann ihres Herzens. So könnte sich ihre kleine Lisa ganz langsam, quasi portionsweise wieder annähern und nach und nach innerlich immer stärker werden, bis sie schließlich gefestigt genug sein würde, sich der erlösenden Aussprache mit Rokko zu stellen. Andererseits – sie kannte diesen Rokko nicht. Würde eine solch langfristige Aktion für ihn auch tragbar sein? Und wie viel wertvolle Zeit ihres Lebens würde ihre kleine Lisa bei dieser Herangehensweise verlieren? ‚Hör auf die glucke zu spielen! Die jungen Leute werden schon wissen, warum und was sie tun!", meldete sich die Stimme der Vernunft in ihr und Elena seufzte innerlich ganz tief.

„Hey, Elena! Was ist denn los mit Dir? Du guckst so skeptisch?!"", hörte sie Lisa jetzt sagen. Die junge Frau hatte die Sorgen in ihrem Gesicht natürlich bemerkt. „Ach kleine Lisa! Ich weiß auch nicht!" Elena seufzte abermals, dieses mal hörbar. „Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht unterkriegen lässt, ja? Egal was heute passiert, hörst du?!" Lisa antwortete zuerst nur mit einem verständnislosen Blick und begann dann laut loszulachen: „Sag mal Elena! Kannst du mir mal erklären, was heute hier los ist? Jürgen war vorhin schon so komisch! Hat irgendwas von ich soll mich nicht schocken lassen gefaselt! Und jetzt kommst du auch noch so daher!" Elena kämpfte mit den Tränen der Rührung. Ihre kleine Lisa war so ahnungslos. „Ach ich weiß nicht!", seufzte sie noch einmal. „Manchmal habe ich so seltsame Bauchgefühle! Ist bestimmt nur blöder Aberglaube! Aber tu einer alten Frau den Gefallen! Versprich es mir, trotz dass es totaler Schwachsinn ist, okay?" Lisa lachte noch immer. „Keine Angst, du abergläubische alte Frau! Ich lass mich nicht unterkriegen! Versprochen!" „Das ist gut kleine Lisa, sehr gut!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem dicken Kuss auf Lisas Wange verließ Elena die Terrasse und ging ins Haus. Lisa blieb allein zurück. „Heute ist wirklich ein komischer Tag!", dachte sie laut nach. „Zuerst Jürgens seltsames Verhalten und jetzt auch noch Elena!" Versonnen ließ sie ihren Blick über den wunderschönen Garten der Pension schweifen. Lag vielleicht wirklich etwas in der Luft? Was war das für eine seltsam gespannte Stimmung heute Morgen am Frühstückstisch? Erst jetzt, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wurde Lisa bewusst, wie nervös Elena, Jürgen und Nikoletta gewirkt hatten. Eigentlich hatte sie es ja auf die Verliebtheit der beiden geschoben, die natürlich auch an einer (Schwieger)Mutter nicht spurlos vorbeigehen konnte. Aber wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte – war da nicht doch noch etwas anderes? „Quatsch!", hörte sie sich auf einmal laut sagen, schubste Nikos von ihrem Schoß und stand auf. „Lisa, Lisa! Jetzt lässt Du Dich auch schon ganz kirre machen!"

Knapp zwei Stunden dauerte es, bis Elena und Lisa alles hergerichtet und vorbereitet hatten! Nun konnten die Gäste kommen! Lisa war schon sehr gespannt auf Jürgens Freunde und natürlich vor allem auf Friedrich Seidels neuen Assistenten. Längst hatte sie damit aufgehört, sich einzureden, Kerima würde sie nicht mehr interessieren. Voller Spannung brannte sie darauf, endlich zu erfahren, was so abging in ihrem ehemaligen zweiten zu Hause! Ach, wie verbunden sie sich dieser Firma doch immer noch fühlte! Elena hatte wirklich mehr als recht gehabt. Das Feuer war längst nicht verloschen und der Topf brodelte noch! Viele Kilometer Entfernung mussten tatsächlich leider nicht wirklich bedeuten, weit weg von etwas zu sein!

Doch Lisa wollte ihre „Mission Kreta" noch nicht für gescheitert erklären! Wenn sie nur lange genug hier bliebe, würde es früher oder später schon werden. Jetzt aber war es noch nicht so weit und es ergab sich gerade eine günstige Gelegenheit, eine unbefriedigte Neugier zu stillen! Warum also nicht zugreifen? Mit diesen Gedanken gelang es ihr endlich, ihre innere Zurückhaltung aus Angst davor, von Traurigkeit und Selbsthass überwältigt zu werden, zugunsten einer unbändigen Vorfreude aufzugeben. Das schlimmste hatte sie mit dem plötzlichen Auftauchen von Jürgen gestern schließlich eh schon überstanden! Und Rokko Kowalski, den kannte der Neue Assistent von Friedrich Seidel ja gar nicht, also würde das Gespräch kaum auf ihn kommen.

Da für die Ankunft der Gäste längst alles vorbereitet war, hatte Elena beschlossen, sich ein Stündchen auszuruhen und hinzulegen. Lisa setzte sich inzwischen mit einem Glas Saft und ein paar Feigen auf die Terrasse, um in vollen Zügen den sonnigen Nachmittag zu genießen, bis die Besucher da sein würden. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, als auch schon Nikos aufgeregt maunzend und hektisch um ihre Beine strich. „Hey Nikos! Was ist denn mit dir auf einmal los! So nervös habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt!" Lisa beugte sich zu dem Kater hinunter. Der sprang direkt hoch und tatzte sie mit der linken Vorderpfote mitten ins Gesicht. „Na sag mal, was ist denn?! Na los komm hoch!" Damit klopfte sie sich wieder auf ihren rechten Oberschenkel und Nikos sprang sofort hinauf. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst ließ er sich jetzt nicht durch Streicheln beruhigen. Er wälzte sich unentwegt auf Lisas Schoß, stupste sie immer wieder mit der Nase oder tatzte sie mit der Pfote! ‚Komisch!', dachte Lisa verwundert. ‚Wirklich komisch! Zuerst Jürgens seltsame Bemerkung, dann Elena mit ihrem Versprechen, dass sie von mir wollte, und jetzt ist auch noch Nikos wie von der Tarantel gestochen! Sagt mir doch mal einer, was heute bloß los ist?'

In diesem Moment hörte sie einen Wagen an der Toreinfahrt. Schnell sprang sie auf, um die Schranke zu öffnen. Das Rote Cabrio fuhr ganz langsam zur einfahrt hinein! Die Fahrerin, eine sehr hübsche Frau mit wallender roter Lockenmähne, winkte Lisa zu. Auch der Junge Mann, der neben ihr saß, strahlte sie an und winkte fröhlich. Lisa lächelte zurück und erwiderte das Winken! Doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie plötzlich inne. Wie zu eis erstarrt stand sie da, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Ihr Blick war auf den Mann gefallen, der hinten im Kabrio saß. Wie der Blitz hatte sie sein Bild getroffen! Kein Zweifel! Da saß Rokko Kowalski!

Marissa hatte inzwischen eingeparkt und war gemeinsam mit Bruno ausgestiegen. Energisch klopfte sie an die hintere linke Scheibe. „Hey, du Träumer! Komm! Wir sind da! Steig aus!" Doch Rokko rührte sich nicht. Wie gelähmt saß er da und starrte auf die Toreinfahrt! Nein, es war wohl kein Traum! Da stand – Lisa! Seine Gedanken begannen, sich wie wild zu drehen! Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen die letzten Tage und Wochen wie ein film noch einmal ab. Er sah Marissa, wie sie ihm in dramatischer Pose von ihrem Liebeskummer erzählt hatte und Jürgen, wie er auf einmal am Flughafen aufgetaucht war. Er hörte sich und Jürgen im Flugzeug über Bruno reden. Und jetzt stand da Lisa. Was sollte das? Warum wollten sie ihn quälen? Zufall konnte das definitiv nicht sein! Jeden Moment würde sicher auch David kommen! Marissa wollte, dass er Lisa glücklich sieht, damit er sie endlich loslassen könnte! Noch einmal sah er sich vor seinem inneren Auge mit der besten Freundin in Colymbari vor dem Hotelpool sitzen und am Strand spazieren gehen. Sie hatte alles minuziös geplant! Wie hatte sie das organisieren können? Woher wusste sie, das Lisa hier war? Warum war Lisa überhaupt hier? Gehörte die Pension nicht Nikolettas Mutter? Warum wurden sie dann jetzt von Lisa begrüßt? Urlauberin konnte sie ja kaum sein, wenn sie es war, die die Schranke öffnete! Sollte er sauer sein, oder dankbar?

„Hallo! Da komme ich ja gerade rechtzeitig!", unterbrach plötzlich Elenas Stimme das eingetretene Schweigen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers geblickt und war, kaum hatte sie das Kabrio gesehen, schnell die Treppe heruntergeeilt um ihrer kleinen Lisa beizustehen. „Mein Name ist Elena. Ich bin Nikolettas Mutter. Willkommen in Zenia, und Willkommen in meinem Haus! Meine Güte Marissa, bist du hübsch geworden!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie auf die alte Schulfreundin ihrer Tochter zu und umarmte sie herzlich!

Weder Lisa am Torpfosten, noch Rokko im Kabrio bekamen von dieser Szene bewusst etwas mit. Beide starrten sich noch immer gegenseitig wie gelähmt an. ‚Sie müssen es gewusst haben!', schoss es Lisa auf einmal durch den Kopf. ‚Sie müssen es alle gewusst haben! Selbst Nikos hat es wahrscheinlich gewusst! Bloß mir ist mal wieder nichts aufgefallen! Was soll das? Wieso hat mir niemand etwas gesagt? Wieso macht Rokko Kowalski ausgerechnet hier urlaub?! Ist man denn nirgends auf der Welt sicher?!' Auf die letzte Frage gab ihr Elenas Stimme in sich prompt und klar die Antwort. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie sich mit ihr und einem leeren Rakiglas in der Hand auf der Terrasse sitzen. Sie erinnerte sich nur all zu genau an Elenas Worte: „Was ich dir sagen will ist, du läufst vor deiner Vergangenheit davon. Aber ohne die Vergangenheit zu begreifen und zu akzeptieren, gibt es nun mal auch keine Zukunft, sondern nur noch ein darauf Warten, das es endlich vorbei sein möge. Deine Erfahrung ist das Fundament, auf dem Du Dein Haus erbaust. Im Moment versuchst Du also, Dir ein Haus zu bauen, ohne Fundament. Und das kann immer nur ein Luftschloss sein, kleine Lisa." Sie hatte so recht! Wie ein Kartenhaus war Lisas Traum vom Neubeginn ohne ihre Vergangenheit in den letzten 24 Stunden zusammengefallen. Zuerst schien er nur zu wackeln aber jetzt? Die Zeit in Berlin hatte sie endgültig eingeholt! Die Flucht war nicht gelungen. ‚Oh Gott, ich muss mich beruhigen, schließlich bin ich eine der Gastgeberinnen! Ich muss mich fassen! Lisa, komm zu Dir! Ich glaube jetzt brauche ich…'

„Ja, einen Raki!" Das plötzlich eintretende Schweigen machte Lisa erst bewusst, dass sie zumindest den letzten Teil ihres Gedankens wohl gerade laut ausgesprochen haben musste. Mit einem Schlag waren nämlich alle Gespräche um sie herum verstummt und nicht mehr nur Rokkos Blick war auf sie gerichtet, sondern ganze acht Augenpaare starrten sie erwartungsvoll an. „Was hast du gesagt, kleine Lisa?", unterbrach Elena die zum zerreißen gespannte Stille. „Elena, ich brauche jetzt einen Raki! Dringend! Ganz dringend!" Entgegnete die Angesprochene sehr energisch. „Du willst freiwillig einen Raki trinken? Was ist denn mit dir los?" Elena lächelte Lisa an und zwinkerte Marissa unauffällig zu.

„Also, wenn Raki ein Schnaps ist, dann stimme ich diesem Vorschlag in aller Deutlichkeit zu!" war plötzlich Rokkos Stimme vom Rücksitz des Kabrios her zu vernehmen. Lisas Worte schienen nun endlich auch ihn aus seiner Starre befreit zu haben. „Dann brauch ich jetzt nämlich definitiv auch einen Raki! Und zwar mindestens genau so dringend!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete Rokko die Autotür und stieg endlich aus!


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17 - Brunos Konfrontationstherapie**

„Ich brauche noch einen!" Lisa griff hastig nach der Karaffe mit dem Raki und goss ihr Glas noch einmal voll. Sie wollte die Karaffe gerade wieder abstellen, als Rokkos Hand schon danach fasste. „Ich auch!", sagte er und nahm Lisa den Raki aus der Hand. Für einen winzigen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen. Wer die beiden beobachtete, konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie sich bemühten, dem Blick des jeweils anderen nur nicht zu begegnen. „Es freut mich ja, dass ihnen unser Raki so gut schmeckt.", meinte Elena strahlend an Rokko gewandt. „Und dass sie auch gleich meine Lisa davon überzeugen konnten! Das ist mir nämlich im ganzen letzten Vierteljahr nicht gelungen! Aber nun greifen sie doch bitte auch beim Speisenteller zu. Alles kretische Spezialitäten. Lisa und ich haben sie mit viel Liebe zubereitet." „aber gerne doch! Ich habe nämlich einen Bärenhunger!", entgegnete Bruno ausgelassen und griff nach einem der gefüllten Weinblätter. „Hmmmmmm! Das ist ja megalecker! Das müsst ihr unbedingt probieren!" Auch Marissa griff nun zu und lobte überschwänglich die Kochkunst der beiden Gastgeberinnen.

Sowohl Rokko, als auch Lisa spürten genau, dass Bruno und Marissa längst nicht so entspannt und ausgelassen waren, wie sie taten. Mit ihrer leicht überdrehten Art versuchten sie lediglich, ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. Sowohl Rokko als auch Lisa war vollkommen klar, dass dieses Zusammentreffen hier alles war, wirklich alles! Nur eines nicht - Zufall. Beide waren fassungslos, hilflos, ratlos, beschäftigt mit Tausenden Fragen im Kopf und damit, den anderen permanent zu ignorieren, nur ja keinen Blick oder gar ein Wort zuzulassen. Ja, sie hatten bisher noch nicht einen einzigen Satz miteinander gesprochen, kein Gruß, keine Frage nach dem Befinden oder den Umständen der Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen. Nichts.

„Hallo! Ihr seid ja schon da!" Unbemerkt von allen hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und Jürgen und Nikoletta waren ins Zimmer gekommen. „Na, wie gefällt euch die Pension meiner Mutter?" Ehe einer der drei Neuankömmlinge auch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, war Lisa schon hastig aufgesprungen und ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zugestürmt. „Jürgen? Was soll das?!", platzte sie heraus und funkelte ihren alten Freund vorwurfsvoll an. „Das wollte ich dich auch schon lange fragen, Marissa!", Rokko hatte sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz erhoben und blickte genau so vorwurfsvoll zu seiner Mitbewohnerin hinüber. Die beiden Angesprochenen senkten fast gleichzeitig verlegen den Blick. Wie sollten sie das jetzt erklären? Sie hatten alles ganz genau geplant und vorbereitet, aber ein Konzept für diesen Moment, von dem sie doch genau wussten, dass er unweigerlich kommen musste, hatten sie sich nicht zurechtgelegt. Ratlos sahen sie einander an und keiner von ihnen brachte ein Wort heraus. Da räusperte sich plötzlich Bruno, stand ebenfalls auf, sah Lisa geradewegs in die Augen und begann zu sprechen: „Lisa! Ich sag jetzt einfach du! Als Dein Halbbruder darf ich das ja wohl!"

Lisa stockte der Atem. Mit offenem Mund saß sie da. Da konnte sie sich doch nur verhört haben! ‚Als mein was?' hätte sie gerne gefragt, doch die Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Halse stecken. Bruno sprach indes unbeirrt weiter: „hast du dir eigentlich mal überlegt, wie egoistisch du bist? Hast du dir eigentlich jemals überlegt, was du damit anrichtest, einfach so zu verschwinden und zu beschließen, deinen Aufenthaltsort allen zu verschweigen? Hast Du dir irgendwann mal wirklich ernsthaft überlegt, dass du damit vor allem die Menschen verletzt, die dich lieben?"

Jetzt waren nicht mehr nur Rokko und Lisa fassungslos. Die blicke der ganzen Runde waren erwartungsvoll auf Bruno gerichtet, der beharrlich mit seiner Rede fortfuhr. „Okay, du hast viel Mist durch. David hat dich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt und, glaube mir, ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, den Traum von der großen Liebe wie eine Seifenblase platzen zu sehen. Du hast geliebt, so sehr, dass du völlig blind warst für alles andere und ich versteh ja auch, dass du dich selbst dafür bestrafen wolltest. Aber Lisa! Du bestrafst andere! Du bestrafst die Menschen, die dir nahe sind. Und du bestrafst mich!"

Bruno hielt kurz inne, ergriff mit zitternden Händen sein Weinglas und nahm einen großen schluck. Dann setzte er von neuem an: „Kurz nachdem du mit deinem Märchenprinzen losgeschippert bist, habe ich meinen Vater gefunden. Meinen Vater, der auch dein Vater ist. Es hat lange gedauert, bis deine Mutter ihm seinen Fehler verziehen und mich akzeptiert, ja sogar lieben gelernt hat. Lisa, du hast gar keine Ahnung davon, wie wichtig du deinen Eltern bist! Sie sprechen bei jeder Gelegenheit von dir! Und Kerima! Mit der Firma geht es bergab. Du bist nicht mehr da, Sophie von Bramberg hat Kim in der Hand, wir alle leiden! Oh nein, Lisa Plenske, oder jetzt Seidel! Du bestrafst dich nicht, du flüchtest nur vor deiner Vergangenheit! Bestrafen tust du aber uns, obwohl wir unschuldig sind!"

Wieder nahm Bruno einen großen Schluck Wein. Lisa hatte Tränen in den Augen. So hatte sie das alles nie gesehen. Ja, dieser Bruno hatte recht! Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie bei ihrer Entscheidung tatsächlich einzig und allein an sich gedacht hatte. Sie wollte Ruhe finden, wenn es auch kein glückliches Ankommen war. In Berlin wäre das definitiv nicht möglich gewesen, ohne ständig mit dem Geschehenen konfrontiert zu werden. Dies allein war der Grund für sie, nicht zurückkehren zu wollen. Dass sie den anderen wichtig genug war, sie mit dieser Entscheidung wirklich tief zu verletzen, hatte sie verdrängt, wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, irgendwann würden sie alle schon über sie hinwegkommen, wenn sie nur lange genug nichts von sich hören ließ. Zeit heilt schließlich alle Wunden irgendwann.

„Lisa, ich habe aber nicht zugelassen, dass du mich bestrafst! Ich konnte es nicht! Verstehst du das?" Es fiel Bruno sichtlich nicht leicht, weiter zu reden. Er schluckte heftig, doch er riss sich zusammen und zwang sich, fortzufahren. „Lisa, an dem Tag, als der Brief an deine Eltern angekommen ist, da habe ich die Post aus dem Kasten geholt. Ich war es, dem dein Brief in die Hände gefallen ist. Ich habe deinen Namen gelesen und war so neugierig, dass ich ihn sofort aufmachen und lesen musste. Dann habe ich ihn Jürgen gezeigt, später noch Marissa. Ansonsten habe ich den Brief gehütet wie meinen Augapfel und peinlichst darauf geachtet, dass ihn ja keiner zu Gesicht bekommt, und zwar weder aus deinem familiären, noch aus deinem beruflichen Umfeld."

Lisa blieb schon wieder die Luft weg. Eine Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung, Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Der Brief, den zu schreiben ihr so unendlich viel Mühe bereitet hatte, den sie erst nach einer Woche voller Gram und schlafloser Nächte in Elenas Postkorb zu verstecken vermochte, dieser Brief war nie bei ihren Eltern angekommen! Ihre Eltern glaubten also immer noch, sie sei glücklich mit David, wussten noch nichts von ihrem Entschluss, für immer fort zu bleiben! Damit war ihrer Entscheidung die Endgültigkeit genommen! Wie konnte dieser Bruno das tun? Welches Recht hatte er dazu, ihre Entscheidungen einfach so zu untergraben? Wieso hatte Jürgen sie angelogen gestern?

Auch Rokko hatte Bruno die ganze Zeit fast atemlos zugehört. Verzweifelt versuchte er, System in diese Wahnsinnsflut von Informationen zu bringen. Lisa hatte einen Brief geschrieben an ihre Eltern, in dem sie ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht nannte. Ihr neuer Halbbruder hatte den Brief in die Hände bekommen und den Eltern vorenthalten, aber warum? Und was war mit David? Wo war er? Er hatte Lisa nach Brunos Aussagen wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, aber das war ja zu erwarten. Und was hatte er damit zu tun? Warum hatten sie jetzt ihn in dieses Spiel mit hineingezogen? Weil Lisa einen freund brauchte, Logisch! Er sollte also wieder einmal den Abtreter spielen? Oh nein! Nicht noch einmal! Wie konnte Marissa ihm das nur antun? Wie war sie überhaupt dazugekommen?

„Und du Rokko, du sollst nun der dritte sein, der den Brief liest!" Brunos direkte Ansprache riss Rokko brutal aus seinen Gedanken. Als er aufsah, stand Bruno direkt vor ihm und hielt ihm ein paar zusammengefaltete Blätter hin. „Lisa ist viel zu stolz mit dir zu reden, das wissen wir alle, selbst ich, obwohl ich sie noch gar nicht wirklich kenne." Lisa wollte aufschreien. Nein! Dieser Brief an ihre Eltern ging außer ihnen keinen etwas an, weder Bruno noch Jürgen noch diese Marissa und Rokko erst gar nicht! Doch noch immer bekam sie kein Wort heraus! Sie wurde nur leichenblass.

„Nein, Bruno!", hörte sie da auf einmal Rokko sagen. Der hatte demonstrativ die Hände an die Hosennähte gelegt und sah jetzt Bruno direkt an. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden schien er sich gefasst zu haben. „Was immer auch geschehen ist mit Lisa. Erstens habe ich damit nichts mehr zu tun, wir haben seit langer Zeit keinerlei Kontakt mehr. Und zweitens würde ich es auch nicht gut finden, wenn jemand einen Brief von mir lesen würde, der eigentlich an einen anderen gerichtet ist! Seht euch Lisa an! Sie hat gerade von ihrem Halbbruder erfahren und dann auch noch davon, dass der einfach so ihren Eltern den Brief vorenthalten hat! Sie ist leichenblass! Schaut sie an! Schaut ihr ins Gesicht! Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie protestiert! Sie ist lediglich nicht in der Lage zu sprechen!"

‚Er hat sich nicht verändert!', dachte Lisa wehmütig. ‚Wie immer hat er wieder einmal meine Gedanken gelesen und ausgesprochen!' Lisa seufzte hörbar. Doch Bruno ließ sich nicht beirren. Rokko musste von Lisas Reue erfahren und das ging nur, indem er seine Halbschwester verriet. „Okay!", erwiderte er entschlossen, setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz und faltete die Blätter auf. „Du willst den Brief nicht lesen Rokko! Ich versteh schon! Lisa hat dich vorm Altar stehen lassen! Wenn du jetzt von ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Reue erfahren würdest, dann müsstest du dein Bild von ihr ändern, dass du dir aufgebaut hast, um die Verletzungen nicht mehr zuzulassen! Du müsstest dich mit den Gründen dafür auseinandersetzen, warum Marissa nie eine Chance bei dir hatte, hab ich recht?!""

Rokko sah Bruno fassungslos an! Verdammt, der Kerl hatte ja so recht! Natürlich war ihm klar, dass seine Liebe zu Lisa noch immer nicht gestorben war! In den letzten Tagen hatte er ja genug Zeit gehabt, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Den Brief hatte Lisa geschrieben, ohne zu ahnen, dass er jemals etwas davon erfahren könnte. Wenn sie also etwas über ihn darin geschrieben hatte - und so, wie Bruno sprach, war das anzunehmen – dann war es wirklich aus ihren Gefühlen entsprungen und ganz gewiss nicht aus Berechnung! Würde er es also lesen, dann könnte es sein, dass er die fürsorglichen und liebevollen Gefühle für Lisa, gegen seinen Stolz und seinen Willen, wieder zulassen müsste. Und genau das wollte er nicht!"

„Bruno, hör auf! Dieser Brief geht Rokko nichts an! Und selbst, wenn ich wünschte, dass er von dem Inhalt wüsste! Er hat doch gerade deutlich gemacht, dass er mit mir nichts mehr zu tun hat! Wenn ihr alle also meine Geschichte kennt, was ich schlimm genug finde, zumindestens für drei mir völlig fremde Menschen, dann wisst ihr ganz genau, dass Rokko jedes nur erdenkliche Recht hat, mich für gestorben zu erklären!"

Lisas letzte Worte durchfuhren Rokko wie ein Dolch. Ja, er wollte Lisa für gestorben erklären, aber sie lebte! Und sie lebte nicht nur in seinem Herzen, sondern sie stand vor ihm! Vor ihm stand die Frau, die er zweifellos noch immer aus tiefstem Herzen liebte! Sie stand da und sie schien in einer schwierigen Situation zu stecken. Hatte er sich nicht eigentlich immer für sie gewünscht, sie solle glücklich werden? Anscheinend war sie es nicht. Wenn ein Mensch unglücklich ist, soll man ihm dann nicht helfen, egal, ob selbst verschuldet, oder nicht? Hat nicht jeder eine zweite Chance verdient, auch Lisa, auch er, auch sie beide? „Nein! Lisa, du bist nicht gestorben für mich!", hörte er sich plötzlich laut sagen. „Aber Bruno! Wenn in dem Brief etwas steht, was mich betrifft, und deine Halbschwester sollte mich daran teilhaben lassen wollen, dann soll sie mir das selbst sagen, ganz direkt. Nicht auf Papier, vor Monaten geschrieben, sondern mit ihrer eigenen Stimme, jetzt und hier."


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18 - „Das klappt nur gemeinsam!"**

„Was soll das hier eigentlich!" Lisas Stimme klang verzweifelt und verbittert. Rokko wollte ihr zweifellos nur helfen mit seinem Angebot zu reden. Es kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, dass er andere Absichten damit verfolgen könnte. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr, trotz allem, was sie ihm je angetan hatte und das war so ehrenwert. So war er, ihr Rokko, mit dem sie hätte glücklich werden können. Aber sein gut gemeintes Mitleid war Folter für Lisa. Rokko war so viel stärker als sie. Sie hatte Verachtung von ihm verdient. Warum also verachtete Rokko sie nicht? Und wieso fand diese groteske Szene hier überhaupt statt?

„Welches Spiel wird hier gespielt?", fragte sie fast atemlos weiter. Ihre Wut hatte gewonnen und erzeugte auf einmal eine unglaubliche Energie in ihr. „Was verdammt noch mal gibt euch das Recht, euch so in mein Leben einzumischen? Bruno, du magst mein Halbbruder sein, aber ich kenne dich nicht einmal! Wo nimmst du die Frechheit her, Schicksal zu spielen? Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst und den habe ich reiflich überlegt! Wieso wird das nicht einfach akzeptiert? Es ist mein Leben, verdammt noch mal! Meine Eltern, denen würde es noch viel mehr weh tun, mich zu Hause an den Erinnerungen zerbrechen zu sehen! Und was dich betrifft, Rokko – mach dir keine Gedanken! In dem Brief steht nur, dass…. Dass…"

Alle sahen Lisa erwartungsvoll an. Plötzlich schien die wütende Kraft in ihr mit einem Schlag ganz und gar verpufft zu sein. Verzweiflung, Schuldgefühle, und die tiefe Einsicht, dass sie sich in einer vollkommen ausweglosen Situation befand, hatten Besitz von ihr ergriffen. Ja, es war ausweglos. Sie war geflohen, doch die Vergangenheit war ihr einfach hinterher gekommen. Ihre Entscheidung war untergraben worden. Warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach wegbeamen, einfach neu anfangen? Lisa schluckte heftig, versuchte ihre Kraft wieder zu finden, wieder wütend zu sein, auf die, die sich da so dreist in ihr Leben einmischten. Doch sie vermochte es nicht, konnte einfach nichts mehr sagen, obwohl sie fühlte, dass sie es Rokko schuldig war, gerade weil man ihn, wie es aussah auch gegen seinen Willen, direkt mit ihr und ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit konfrontiert hatte. Flehend sah sie Elena an. Diese hatte die ganze Zeit nur zugehört. Jetzt stand sie leise auf und nahm Bruno mit einem fragenden Blick zu Lisa die Blätter aus der Hand. Diese nickte. Elena setzte sich wieder, überflog die Zeilen und begann schließlich mit eindringlicher Stimme zu lesen:

„PS:

Bitte macht euch keine Sorgen um mich und vor allem – kein Mitleid! Ich war nicht erwachsen genug, Verliebtheit von Liebe – Traum und Illusion von Glück und Realität - zu unterscheiden! Wir alle wissen, dass ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, dass jemand, der es wahrlich nicht verdient, wegen mir wohl Höllenqualen gelitten hat, die er jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr leidet?! Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen und meine Situation jetzt ist nur gerecht! Bitte lasst auch ihm meinen Gruß ausrichten, falls einer noch Kontakt zu ihm haben sollte. Ich würde diesen Menschen gern um Vergebung bitten, doch das steht mir nicht zu… Ich brauchte diese Erfahrungen wohl leider, um endlich in der Realität anzukommen, dem Leben ohne Illusionen und Träume."

Das war zu viel für Rokko. Ohne ein Wort stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Lisa konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und brach in lautes Schluchzen aus. Als Elena sie tröstend in die Arme nehmen wollte, wehrte sie heftig ab, stand so energisch auf, dass sie dabei ihren Stuhl umwarf und rannte ebenfalls hinaus. „Es ist alles schief gegangen!", resümierte Bruno traurig. „Ich hab's wohl wieder mal versaut!" „Quatsch!", erwiderte Jürgen rasch. „Bruno, du warst mutiger als wir alle zusammen! Du hast Worte gefunden im Gegensatz zu uns!" „Jürgen hat Recht!", mischte sich Elena ein. „Überlegt doch mal, was hier gerade passiert ist! Meine kleine Lisa hat eben erfahren, dass sie einen Halbbruder hat. Und sie hat wirklich lange überlegt, ob sie den Brief an ihre Eltern abschicken soll. Nun weiß sie, dass er seine Adressaten, trotz ihres Entschlusses, nie erreicht hat. Und gleichzeitig die Begegnung mit dem Mann ihres Herzens, den sie verkannt und verstoßen hatte. Längst weiß sie, welchen großen Fehler sie damit begangen hat, aber wer will schon mit dem Unabwendbaren konfrontiert werden?"

Elenas letzte Worte ließen Jürgen aufmerken. Unabwendbar. Na klar! Rokko musste es genau so gehen, wie Lisa. Er konnte natürlich nicht wissen, das viel mehr als Schuldgefühle hinter Lisas Worten lag. Schließlich hatte er sein Gespräch mit ihr nicht miterlebt und auch nicht wie die anderen einen Bericht darüber bekommen. Entschlossen stand er auf. Er musste Rokko finden. Er musste ihm alles erzählen, von Marissas Auftauchen bei ihnen genau so, wie von seinen Gesprächen mit Lisa.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Nikoletta sah Jürgen besorgt nach. „Er geht Rokko suchen!", entgegnete Marissa tröstend. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer alten Schulfreundin war sie keinesfalls verwundert über Jürgens Reaktion. Elena hatte natürlich recht, und was sie über Lisa gesagt hatte, traf zu hundert Prozent auch auf Rokko zu. Genau wie Lisa musste auch er erkennen, dass es Menschen gab, die massiv in sein Leben eingegriffen hatten. Er stand plötzlich vor Lisa, der Frau seines Herzens! Das musste natürlich ein Schock für ihn sein, zumal er dachte – nein – der festen Überzeugung sein musste, dass er von ihr nichts als Enttäuschung zu erwarten hatte.

Jürgen musste genau das gedacht haben. Deshalb war er wohl aufgestanden und Rokko suchen gegangen, völlig klar. Marissa setzte sich aufrecht. „Und ich werde mal sehen, ob ich Lisa finde!", fügte sie dann ihrer Rede hinzu und stand ebenfalls auf. Schließlich musste Lisa genau so der festen Überzeugung sein, nichts mehr von Rokko zu erwarten zu haben. Sie aber wusste es besser und deshalb war es nun an ihr, Lisa aufzuklären.

Nikoletta sah ihrer Freundin ratlos nach. Auch Bruno konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was gerade vorging. Elena lächelte. „Es ist gut, ihr beiden.", sagte sie sanft in die Stille hinein. „Jürgen kennt Lisa und wird Rokko sagen, was er nicht wissen kann und auch längst nicht mehr zu hoffen wagt. Marissa kennt Rokko und wird das gleiche für Lisa tun!" „Ach so!" Bruno hatte verstanden und strahlte! „Ich hab also den Anfang gemacht, und jetzt sind Jürgen und Marissa am Zug!" „Genau so ist es Bruno! Du hast einen wunderbaren Anfang gemacht, aber das hier ist eine ganz verzwickte Geschichte! Das klappt nur gemeinsam!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19 - Zwei mal Klartext**

Jürgen hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um Rokko zu finden. Schließlich spürte er ihn etwa einen Kilometer von Elenas Pension entfernt auf. Rokko saß auf einem Baumstamm an einem Bach und ließ die Füße ins wasser baumeln. Den Kopf hatte er in beide Hände gestützt, sein Blick ging gedankenverloren ins Weite der Berge. ‚Der chaotische, stets bewegliche Rokko Kowalski, ein Standbild der Stille und Besinnung', dachte Jürgen, als er den alten Bekannten so da sitzen sah. Er betrachtete ihn eine Weile, dann trat er leise näher heran und setzte sich schließlich neben Rokko auf den Baumstamm. Dieser hatte ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt. Er schien völlig der Welt entrückt zu sein. Was er wohl gerade denken mochte? Eine Weile ließ Jürgen Rokko noch in seiner Gedankenwelt verharren. Dann aber räusperte er sich heftig.

Marissa hatte es nicht so schwer gehabt. Sie hörte Lisas Schluchzen aus ihrem Zimmer im Dachgeschoss ganz deutlich und musste der Stimme nur nachgehen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür. Als Lisa nicht reagierte, wiederholte sie das Klopfen energischer. „Lisa, Sie müssen mir helfen! Bitte öffnen sie doch!" „Fragen sie Elena!", kam es schluchzend aus dem Zimmer zurück. „Bei dem, worum es mir geht, kann Elena nichts tun. Nur sie können das!", antwortete Marissa eindringlich. Dann hörte sie, wie sich Lisa schnäuzte und zur Tür kam. Kurz darauf stand sie vor ihr. Wahrlich ein erbärmliches Bild, dass sich da bot. Die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda war ein Häuflein Elend, gebrochen, besiegt, ohne Hoffnung. ‚Sie hat wirklich genug gelitten!', dachte Marissa bei diesem Anblick nur. Der Zorn, den sie immer gegen Lisa gehegt hatte, war einem tiefen Mitgefühl gewichen.

Erschrocken fuhr Rokko zusammen, schaute sich suchend nach der quelle dieses merkwürdigen Geräusches um und erblickte schließlich Jürgen. ‚Kann man denn nirgends ungestört sein!', dachte er genervt. Entsprechend unfreundlich fielen auch die Worte aus, die er dem ungebetenen Besucher entgegenschleuderte: „Hau ab! Lass mich in ruhe!" „Ich mach doch gar nichts!", erwiderte Jürgen ruhig. „Doch! Du bist hier!" Man konnte Rokko seine Wut deutlich anmerken. „Ich will jetzt einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden! Alleine sein, kapierst du das?" „Ruhig Blut Kumpel!". Jürgen ließ sich von Rokkos Zornesausbruch nicht im geringsten aus der Fassung bringen. „Ich bin ganz still! Ich pass nur auf, dass du keine Dummheiten machst." Er war sich sehr bewusst darüber, dass diese Bemerkung Rokko provozieren musste. „Was sollte ich denn für Dummheiten anstellen?! Lass mich endlich in ruhe!" Jetzt reagierte auch Jürgen temperamentvoller: „Ach komm, hör doch auf Rokko! Wobei soll ich dich denn in Ruhe lassen?! Beim Trübsalblasen? Beim sich den Kopf über Fragen zermartern, auf die du eh keine Antwort weißt?" „Na und?" Rokko war jetzt fast außer sich vor Wut! „Was geht dich mein Kopf an? Wenn es ihm nicht gut geht, dann bist du ja wohl mit Schuld. Du und Marissa und Bruno, ihr mit eurem… eurem… eurem verdammten Lügenkonstrukt!" „Okay! Wir haben einen Lügenkonstrukt aufgebaut, das geb ich zu!", unterbrach Jürgen in gleicher Heftigkeit. „Aber denkst du, wir haben das gemacht, um uns an deinem Entsetzen zu weiden?" „Nein! Natürlich nicht! Aber ihr wolltet eurer lieben Lisa helfen, die ihr wundervoller David mal wieder in die Scheiße geritten hat!", konterte Rokko in zynischem ton. „Und der gute Rokko Kowalski war ja dazu ein wunderbares Mittel! Der hatte es ja wohl immer wieder geschafft, diese ach so unschuldige junge Frau wieder aufzubauen!" „Ach ja?! Und wieso hat Marissa dann mitgespielt? Welchen Grund hatte sie denn gehabt, Lisa zu unterstützen, du Idiot?!"

„Was wollen sie denn!", Lisa stand im Türspalt und blickte Marissa so stolz wie möglich in die Augen. „Darf ich vielleicht erst mal reinkommen?", fragte diese freundlich zurück. „Das hier ist mein Zimmer, und ich mag zur Zeit niemanden reinlassen! Also sprechen sie schon!", Lisa war anzumerken, dass sie keine große Lust auf ein längeres Gespräch verspürte. Marissa ignorierte dies beflissentlich. „Okay, dann lassen sie uns auf die Terrasse gehen!", schlug sie ruhig vor und senkte dann den Blick. „Lisa, bitte! Lassen sie uns reden." „Wozu denn? Ich wüsste nicht, was es zwischen uns zu bereden gibt!" Schon wollte Lisa die Tür wieder schließen, aber Marissa schob schnell ihren Fuß dazwischen. „Aber ich!", entgegnete sie energisch. „Ich habe nämlich die antwort auf die Frage, die sie in ihrem Brief im Bezug auf Rokko gestellt haben. Leider kann ich ihre Hoffnung nicht bestätigen – Rokko leidet noch immer! Er leidet ganz schrecklich, viel mehr, als sie es sich vorstellen können. Sie haben beschlossen, sich in eine andere Kultur zurückzuziehen. Rokko hingegen hat beschlossen, in seinem Umfeld weiterzuleben und den Fakt zu akzeptieren, dass sein Herz für alle zeit blockiert sein würde."

„Keine Ahnung, wie ihr Marissa dazu gebracht habt, mitzuspielen! Es ist mir auch egal! Ich bin ganz einfach sauer und das zu Recht! Lisa geht es wahrscheinlich genau so! Es ist nämlich nichts weiter als eine bodenlose…" „Nicht wir haben Marissa zum mitmachen gebracht, sondern Marissa uns!", unterbrach Jürgen Rokkos wütenden Redeschwall in genau so heftiger Lautstärke. Damit hatte er es geschafft. Jetzt sah ihn Rokko völlig verdutzt an. „Was? Die ganze Geschichte ging von Marissa aus?" Rokkos stimme klang auf einmal gar nicht mehr zornig. Anscheinend hatte die Neugier über die Wut in ihm gesiegt. „Naja, es ging wohl von beiden Seiten aus.", antwortete Jürgen ebenfalls in ruhigerem Ton. Rokko wollte schon wieder sauer werden und erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Jürgen hastig hinzufügte: „Aber Marissa hat uns aufgesucht, nicht umgekehrt!" „Du machst Scherze!" Rokko zuckte verblüfft die Achseln. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was Jürgen da sagte. Wieso sollte Marissa seine alten Freunde aufgesucht haben? Es gab keinen nachvollziehbaren Grund dafür. „Nein! Kein Scherz!" versicherte Jürgen. „Eines Tages stand sie in meinem Kiosk! Und zwar genau an dem Tag, an dem bei uns Lisas Brief angekommen war!" „Ha! Merkwürdiger Zufall, wirklich!" Rokko lachte verächtlich. „Ist das jetzt der nächste Teil eures Komplotts?" er war wieder ganz in den zynischen ton zurückgefallen. Doch Jürgen ließ sich nicht provozieren. Er sah ihn direkt und sehr eindringlich an, bevor er weitersprach: „Rokko bitte! Ich bin hier, weil ich dir was erklären will! Ich will dir erzählen, wie was abgelaufen ist und warum wir die ganze Show hier eigentlich veranstaltet haben!" Rokko lachte noch einmal und sah ihn dann kampfeslustig an. „Na dann mach mal! Es interessiert mich tatsächlich brennend, welche Gründe ihr für eine derartige Frechheit ins Feld zu führen habt!"

„Und das alles hat sie in den Karten gesehen?" Marissa und Lisa saßen inzwischen auf der Terrasse. Es war wieder einer dieser wundervollen Abende, warm und sternenklar. „ja, ich hätte das auch niemals gedacht!" Marissa lächelte. „Aber, ich meine, wenn sie Rokko, also ich meine, wenn sie so gerne mit ihm zusammen sein wollen, warum… warum…" „Wollten!", unterbrach Marissa Lisas verlegenen Versuch energisch. „Jetzt bin ich ja glücklich mit Bruno zusammen!" Sie strahlte und Lisa konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihre Freude zu teilen. Marissa schien wirklich ein wunderbarer Mensch zu sein. Sie wirkte sehr authentisch in allem, was sie tat und sagte und das gefiel Lisa außerordentlich. „Aber ich weiß natürlich, was sie meinen.", hörte sie die junge Frau sagen. Sie wollte schon weitersprechen, doch dann unterbrach sich Marissa erneut. „Bitte Lisa, schauen sie mich an! Senken sie nicht mehr den Blick! Ich kann ihnen nur antworten, wenn ich ihnen in die Augen sehen darf!" Lisa war erstaunt über diesen Einwurf, aber sie hob gehorsam den Kopf und sah nun direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Gesprächspartnerin. Sie war wunderschön mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen, dem ehrlichen, tiefen Blick und dem offenen, warmherzigen Lächeln. „So sehr ich Rokko auch wollte, so viele Zeichen ich ihm auch gab – Rokko wollte mich nicht! All meine Signale hat er stets beflissentlich ignoriert!" ‚Ach, Rokko! Warum nur! Marissa ist doch eine wirklich wunderbare Frau! Warum hast du ihr nicht dein Herz geschenkt?' fragte Lisa in Gedanken. Prompt antwortete Marissa, als hätte sie die Frage gehört: ‚Sein Herz war bereits vergeben, als wir uns kennengelernt haben! Er war nicht frei für mich. Nicht für mich und auch für keine andere! Rokkos Herz gehörte und gehört nur einer einzigen Frau!"

„Das kann doch alles nicht sein!" Rokko war baff! „Marissa hatte sich immer geweigert, sich in die Karten gucken zu lassen, sowohl im übertragenen als auch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" „Wir waren über diese Kartengeschichte auch ziemlich erstaunt!", erwiderte Jürgen. „Aber glaub mir, es war so! Genau so und nicht anders! Bruno hat ihr dann den Brief gezeigt und dann hat sie herausgefunden, wo Lisa steckt. Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich ja absolut rational und glaub natürlich überhaupt nicht an so mystisches Zeug. Aber in diesem Fall kam echt alles zusammen! Durch einen einzigen Anruf hat Marissa Lisa gefunden!" „Und dann habt ihr einfach so aufs Geratewohl diesen Plan ausgeheckt?" Jürgen lachte. „Oh nein! Geplant hat nur eine von uns, Marissa! Und aufs Geratewohl? Ganz sicher nicht! Sie hat wirklich einfach an alles gedacht, alles ganz exakt vorbereitet, mehr als exakt!" Jürgen hielt inne, um dieser Information den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Es funktionierte: „Wie meinst du das, ganz exakt?" Rokko sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. „Erinnerst du dich an unseren ersten Abend, an dem ich Bruno zum Tischtennisspiel herausgefordert habe?", fragte Jürgen mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zurück. Rokko verstand sofort und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Oh nein! Sie hat mich einfach ausgehorcht! Das gibt's ja gar nicht! Sie hätte wirklich beim Geheimdienst anheuern sollen!", murmelte er und wusste dabei nicht, ob er jetzt wütend auf Marissa oder lieber fasziniert von ihrer Raffinesse sein sollte. „Tja, Die gleiche Gründlichkeit wie bei dir hat deine liebe Mitbewohnerin natürlich auch in Sachen Lisa walten lassen.", fuhr Jürgen inzwischen mit viel stolz in der Stimme fort. „Und in ihrem Falle hatte sie mir die heikle Aufgabe der Gesprächsführung zugewiesen. Nur deshalb bin ich mit Nikoletta bereits gestern hier her gekommen!" „wie jetzt?", fragte Rokko mit wachsendem Erstaunen nach. „Du hast mit Lisa über mich geredet, so wie Marissa mit mir über sie?" Ungläubig blickte er Jürgen an. „Genau so ist es!" erwiderte dieser und nickte dazu wissend.

„Sie sind wirklich so stark, Marissa!" Lisa kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Sie lieben einen Mann von ganzem Herzen und trotzdem wollen sie ihm helfen, zu einer anderen zu finden. Noch dazu zu einer, die ihm schon tausend mal unendlich weh getan hat!" Marissa lächelte. „Lisa, jeder Mensch kann sich irren.", erwiderte sie dann. „Wissen sie, ich komme aus einer Familie mit sehr spiritueller Tradition. Ich habe mich immer geweigert, diese Dinge an mich heran zu lassen. Aber die letzten Wochen haben mich eines gelehrt – es gibt definitiv bestimmte Dinge im Leben eines jeden Menschen, die einfach so sein sollen und nicht anders. Warum, das wissen wir nicht. Ich musste Rokko loslassen und kaum hatte ich das wirklich geschafft, hatte ich offene Augen und Sinne für Bruno!" Wieder strahlte sie glücklich. „Natürlich hatte ich zuerst wohl noch die heimliche Hoffnung, Rokko bräuchte nur einen bewussten Schlussstrich und wäre dann für mich frei." Wieder lächelte sie. „Aber Lisa, so ist es nicht. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, ganz direkt!" „Was? Sie haben mit Rokko über mich geredet?" „Ja, das habe ich, Lisa. Und Glauben sie mir. Was immer er sagt, er liebt sie! Er liebt sie von ganzem Herzen! Es ist nur wenige Tage her, dass er um sie und ihre Liebe geweint hat, vor mir an einem wunderschönen kretischen Strand! Sie müssen ihn einfach dazu bringen, sich mit ihnen auszusprechen!"

„Wieso sollte ich ihr noch einmal vertrauen?", Rokko sah Jürgen fragend an. „Sie hat doch immer nur auf mich zurückgegriffen, wenn ihr David mal wieder nicht in ihrem Sinne agierte." „Warum hast du sie denn zur Aussprache aufgefordert vorhin?" fragte Jürgen zurück. Rokko senkte den Blick. Er war ertappt. ‚Dieser Jürgen!', dachte er innerlich lächelnd. ‚Er kommt einem immer so hart und rational vor, aber er kriegt ganz genau mit, was läuft. Er ist wirklich ein verdammt guter Beobachter!' Laut sagte er: ‚Naja, wenn ihr uns nun schon mal hier zusammengebracht habt, dann sollten wir vielleicht wenigstens die Chance nutzen, reinen Tisch zu machen und die ganze Sache richtig beenden, also ganz bewusst und möglichst in Frieden." „Rokko? Hör auf mir was vorzumachen!", Jürgen grinste. „Marissa hat uns von eurem Gespräch berichtet. Es ist vielleicht wirklich nicht ganz fair, aber wir wissen alle bescheid." Rokko seufzte. „Und wenn ich sie noch liebe! Ich glaube, ich werde ihr niemals mehr vertrauen können."

„Marissa, das tut mir unendlich leid!" Lisa sah ihre Gesprächspartnerin traurig an. „Aber ich habe nicht das Recht, irgendetwas zu verlangen von Rokko. Und wenn er mich wirklich noch liebt, wie sie sagen, dann heißt das lange noch nicht, dass er mir je wieder vertrauen kann. Und ich, ich habe jedes Recht verwirkt, ihn zu lieben." Marissa lächelte. „Lisa, Sie lieben ihn aber noch! Ich weiß es! Und zwar nicht, weil ich hellseherische Fähigkeiten habe, sondern weil ihr alter Freund Jürgen nicht umsonst schon gestern hier her gekommen ist!" „Or! Sie, Sie, Sie schuftiger Schuft!" Lisa stand strahlend auf und umarmte Marissa stürmisch. „Sie sind ja noch viel raffinierter vorgegangen, als ich dachte." Damit setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz und sah ihre Gesprächspartnerin sehr ernst an. „Ja, Jürgen musste es mir wohl anmerken, weil er ein alter Freund ist…" „Und er ist gerade dabei, Rokko zu informieren." Unterbrach Marissa. Lisa wurde zuerst rot und dann leichenblass.

Jürgen legte Rokko die Hand auf die Schulter. „Rokko, glaub mir! Lisa hat gelernt! Bruno wollte nicht umsonst, dass du den Brief liest. Sie wagt nicht einmal zu hoffen, dass sie jemals wieder glücklich werden könnte, geschweige denn irgend etwas dafür zu tun. Okay, sie hat den falschen Weg gewählt, aber ihre Absicht, sich bis an ihr Lebensende selbst zu bestrafen, war echt. Weißt du, Lisa musste einfach wirklich erst mal richtig auf die Schnauze fallen, damit ihre Rosa-Brille zerbrechen konnte. David war ihre erste große Liebe und sie war noch nicht wirklich frei für etwas neues, als du in ihr Leben kamst. Aber was du gesät hast in ihrem Herzen, das ist gewachsen, glaube mir!" Rokko lachte. „Mensch Jürgen! An dir ist ja ein dichter verloren gegangen!", kommentierte er die letzten Sätze, wurde dann jedoch gleich wieder ernst. „Aber mit der zu frühen Begegnung – vielleicht hast du ja recht!"

„Lisa, sie müssen aufhören, sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid zu baden." Fuhr Marissa fort. Sie sagte diese harten Worte ganz sanft, ja beinahe schon liebevoll. „Der Mann ihres Herzens ist in greifbarer Nähe. Sie wissen fast aus erster Hand, dass er noch Gefühle für sie hegt. Sie haben ihm unendlich weh getan und dieser Fehler ist ihnen längst klar, ja sie bereuen ihn seit langem zutiefst. Sie wissen, dass Rokko ohne sie in seinem Leben leidet, wohl immer leiden wird. Ist es angesichts all dieser Tatsachen jetzt nicht Zeit, zu heilen, statt den Kopf in eigenem Schmerz in den Sand zu stecken?" Kein Vorwurf lag in Marissas Worten. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie Lisa aufmunternd angelächelt, während sie gesprochen hatte. Lisa war zutiefst gerührt, von der Ehrlichkeit, Herzlichkeit, Weisheit und Güte dieser Frau. „Marissa, sie sind ein wunderbarer Mensch, wissen sie das eigentlich?" „Darum geht es jetzt nicht! Versuchen sie nicht, abzulenken!" Marissa lächelte verschmitzt. Lisa seufzte. „Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit, aber unter einer Bedingung werde ich über das alles nachdenken.", erwiderte Lisa. „Und welche Bedingung ist das?" Marissa sah sie fragend an. „Ich hole jetzt den Wein und unsere Gläser aus dem Esszimmer und dann trinken wir Brüderschaft!" Marissa strahlte. „Oh, diese Bedingung erfülle ich nur all zu gerne!", entgegnete sie fröhlich. „Jetzt, wo ich sie live und in Farbe kennen gelernt habe, kann ich Rokko nämlich wirklich gut verstehen. Er musste die Liebe zu ihnen einfach bewahren, weil auch sie ein wunderbarer Mensch sind, Lisa! Und langsam sollten sie sich wieder lieben lernen! Sie haben lange genug gelitten."


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20 - Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Nikoletta aus, als sie Jürgen und Rokko den Weg hinunter kommen sah! „Ich hab schon gedacht, ihr taucht nie wieder auf!" „Naja!", meinte Jürgen entschuldigend. „Gespräche unter Männern dauern eben manchmal ein Bisschen länger!" „Ach!", mischte sich Bruno lachend ein. „Ich dachte, das trifft eher auf Frauen zu!" „Na egal! Ich hab jedenfalls Riesenhunger und schlage vor zu Janis in die Taverne ins Dorf zu gehen.", nahm Nikoletta ihren Faden wieder auf. „Meine Mutter ist zu einer alten Freundin gefahren. Die hat vorhin angerufen. es ging ihr wirklich nicht gut und Mom hielt es für besser, sie zu besuchen. Da sie Lisa nicht aus ihren wichtigen Frauengesprächen mit Marissa reißen wollte, hat sie uns gebeten, heute auswärts Abendbrot zu essen. Sie würde euch auch den Preis senken!" Jürgen schmunzelte innerlich. Marissa hatte also seine Idee aufgegriffen. „Och, das ist doch phantastisch!", entgegnete Bruno indes ausgelassen, obwohl er eigentlich lieber erst einmal einen Schwatz mit Jürgen und Marissa gehalten und die neuesten Entwicklungen abgefragt hätte. „Na gut, dann hol ich Lisa und Marissa mal von der Terrasse.

Janis' Taverne lag etwa 500 Meter entfernt im unteren Dorf. Als die sechs eintraten, gab es erst einmal ein großes Hallo! Nikoletta wurde von mehreren Männern am Tisch herzlich auf griechisch begrüßt und umarmt. Sie stellte ihre Begleiter einen nach dem anderen vor. Zuletzt kam Jürgen an die Reihe und sie nahm demonstrativ seine Hand dabei. Ein paar Wortfetzen wurden ihr lachend entgegengeschleudert. Sie erwiderte etwas. Schließlich umarmte sie Jürgen und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. Der war darüber völlig verblüfft, was noch einmal großes Gelächter bei allen auslöste. „Einige der Männer hier bemühen sich schon lange um mich.", meinte Nikoletta erklärend. „Ich musste ihnen jetzt deutlich zeigen, dass es keinen Zweck mehr hat!" Bei diesen Worten sah sie Jürgen strahlend an, der leicht verlegen errötete. „Bruno, du solltest ein ähnliches Zeichen setzen, wenn du nicht willst, dass die Männer deine Marissa den ganzen Abend lang anflirten!", fügte Nikoletta lachend hinzu und deutete auf einen jungen Mann, der Marissa die ganze Zeit begehrlich musterte. Bruno ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen, nahm seine Freundin fest in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Die Männer klatschten herzlich Beifall.

„Ähm, wie wär's, wenn wir uns mal einen Platz suchen?!", warf Rokko ein und hoffte dabei, dass ihm niemand seine Verlegenheit anmerkte. Er spürte wohl, dass es ihm – gegen seinen Willen – durchaus nicht gefallen würde, wenn die hübschen jungen Griechen hier ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun ganz und gar Lisa zuwendeten. Aber was sollte er schon tun? Klar. Jürgen hatte ihm ziemlich glaubhaft beibringen wollen, dass er bei Lisa jetzt mehr denn je alle Chancen hätte. Und nur all zu gerne würde sein Herz diese Chancen ergreifen! Doch sein Verstand protestierte heftig und erinnerte ihn permanent an seine bitteren Erfahrungen mit dieser Frau, die sich ihm doch immer nur so lange zugewendet hatte, bis der Bessere sie wieder wahrnahm. ‚Ich hab vorhin das Angebot zu Reden gemacht! Sie ist nicht drauf eingegangen! Jürgen kann mir viel erzählen, der steht eh auf Lisas Seite! Also Kowalski! Gib diese hirnrissigen Hoffnungen auf!'

Rokko hatte Glück, denn Bruno ging sogleich auf seinen Vorschlag ein, ohne ihn näher zu beobachten: „Gute Idee! Mein Magen hängt schon in den Kniekehlen." Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, da trat ein junger Mann an den Tisch und sprach Lisa in gebrochenem englisch an. Lisa antwortete. Schon bald waren die beiden in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft. Durch die sprachlichen Schwierigkeiten entstanden viele wirklich komische Situationen und die beiden hatten ständig Lachtränen in den Augen. Rokko beobachtete die Szene mit misstrauischem Blick. ‚Bin ich etwa eifersüchtig?', fragte er sich in Gedanken. ‚Ich kann Lisa doch sowieso nicht mehr vertrauen! Warum ärgert mich das hier dann?" Während er noch so dachte, legte ihm jemand sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah vor - sich ein Bild von einer Frau. „What are you going to eat, young man?", fragte sie ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er lächelte zurück und gab seine Bestellung auf. „I am so sorry, that I did react so late on such a beautiful woman", rief er ihr noch nach. Die junge Frau drehte sich noch einmal um: "Oh thank you!", antwortete sie leicht verlegen und verschwand dann in der Küche.

Lisa hatte das alles aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. ‚Vielleicht hat er nach dem Gespräch mit Jürgen doch loslassen können.', dachte sie wehmütig. ‚Wie auch immer! Hauptsache, er muss endlich nicht mehr leiden und wird glücklich!" Nur all zu gerne hatte sie das nette Gesprächsangebot des jungen Griechen angenommen. Rokko plötzlich so nah zu sein, verbunden mit der leisen Hoffnung auf eine dritte Chance, die Marissas Worte gegen ihre tiefste Überzeugung in ihr zum Glühen gebracht hatte, das war wahrlich nicht einfach. Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? Sollte sie ihm zulächeln? Würde er sich dann nicht bedrängt fühlen? Egal. Nun, da sie Rokko mit der netten Kellnerin flirten sah, war eh alles klar.

Das Essen, dass ihnen an diesem Abend geboten wurde, war einfach nur phantastisch! Etwa 15 Minuten nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, kam ein riesiges Tablett auf ihren Tisch. Darauf gegrillter Paprika und gebratene Suchini, mit Reis gefüllte Weinblätter, eine Fischrogencreme, scharf angemachter Schafskäse, reichlich Oliven, Zaziki und noch einiges mehr! „Oh mein Gott!, rief Marissa beim Anblick des Tabletts aus! „Da sind wir doch schon nach der Vorspeise Satt! Nikoletta! Kannst du mir mal verraten, wie du bei dieser Fülle an Leckereien so schlank bleibst?" Nikoletta lachte! „Ganz einfach! Alles genießen, aber in Maßen!", antwortete sie schmunzelnd. „Here is a bottle of Raki", ertönte jetzt die Stimme der netten Kellnerin. „It will help you to get new space in your stomach for the main dish!"

Während ihre Worte am Tisch mit großem "oooh!" „Aaaah" und „thank you very much!" kommentiert wurden, ging die junge Frau leise auf Lisa zu und legte nun ihr ganz sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Damit hatte sie sie völlig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und entsprechend erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah die Kellnerin fragend an. Diese beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter, kam etwas näher an Lisas Ohr heran und sagte dann leise in fast schon verschwörerischem Ton: „Don't be afraid! He has just eyes for you!" Diese Worte trafen Lisa wie ein Blitz! Sie spürte, wie sie errötete und nahm schnell die Hände vors Gesicht. ‚Hoffentlich sieht mich jetzt keiner!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Leckeres Essen, guter Wein und hin und wieder einen Schluck Raki! Man kann sich die ausgelassene Urlaubsstimmung in der kleinen Taverne wohl lebhaft vorstellen. Doch der Höhepunkt des Abends war noch nicht erreicht. Die sechs wollten sich gerade auf den Heimweg machen, als der junge Grieche, der mit Lisa gesprochen hatte, auf einmal aufstand und aus einer Ecke seine Busuki holte. Einer der älteren Männer sah das, stand ebenfalls auf, verschwand kurz und kam nach einer Minute mit einer Gitarre wieder. Die beiden platzierten sich in der Nähe des Tresens, stimmten ihre Instrumente und begannen zu spielen. Der Wirt und die Kellnerin reagierten prompt, räumten die Tische so weit wie möglich ab und stellten sie alle zusammen, sodass eine kleine Tanzfläche entstand.

Natürlich war damit der Vorsatz, heimzugehen, über Bord geworfen. Schon kam einer der älteren Griechen auf Lisa zu und forderte sie zum Tanz auf. Lisa zögerte zuerst, ließ sich dann aber doch überzeugen. Marissa und Nikoletta hatten Bruno und Jürgen ebenfalls hochgezogen und auf die Tanzfläche geschleift. Nur Rokko blieb unschlüssig am Tisch sitzen. Er beobachtete Lisa, wie sie tanzte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt an der Stelle des alten Griechen zu sein. Noch ein einziges mal Lisa in den Armen halten, seine Lisa, die er wohl niemals vergessen können würde. Da spürte er plötzlich schon wieder die sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter: „May I ask you for this dance?" „Ähm, I am not a good dancer, are you sure, that you want to risk it?", fragte er zurück. "come on! This is no competition. It's just for fun!", bekam er, begleitet von einem strahlenden Lächeln zur Antwort.

Also stand nun auch Rokko auf und begab sich mit seiner charmanten Begleitung auf die Tanzfläche. Sie war wirklich nett. Was mochte sie vorhin Lisa nur gesagt haben, dass sie so rot geworden ist? Am liebsten hätte Rokko seine Tanzpartnerin das gefragt, doch er wagte es nicht. ‚Warum kann ich diesen Tanz nicht einfach genießen!' fragte er sich wehmütig. ‚Warum denke ich die ganze Zeit an Lisa?' So ganz in Gedanken vertieft bemerkte Rokko nicht, dass ihn die junge Frau unentwegt genau musterte. „you love her very much!", hörte er sie plötzlich fragen. "Ähm, what?" Rokko glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Wie konnte diese Person wissen, dass seine Gedanken bei Lisa waren. „don't renounce it! I can see it in your eyes!", lächelte seine Tanzpartnerin. Rokko senkte den Blick. „I don't know your story, young man. But whatever happened, she loves you, too, but she can't believe, that you still feel for her!", Das war unglaublich! Woher nahm die Frau die Sicherheit, so mit ihm zu sprechen? „I see it in both of you!", bekam er zur Antwort, ohne die Frage gestellt zu haben. „The next dance is for her, okay?" Ehe Rokko etwas erwidern konnte, war das Stück zu ende. Alle applaudierten und seine Tanzpartnerin war auf einmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er blieb völlig verdutzt zurück. Noch immer versuchte er, die Kellnerin ausfindig zu machen, als er bemerkte, dass Lisa allein am Tisch saß. Gedankenverloren blickte sie ins Leere. Von dem Trubel auf der Tanzfläche schien sie nichts wahrzunehmen. Traurig sah sie aus, resigniert, hoffnungslos. Seine Lisa! Hatte er nicht schon nach Brunos Rede im Gästezimmer der Pension eigentlich eine Versöhnung, ja vielleicht sogar eine neue Chance herbeiführen wollen? Wenn es diese Chance wirklich gab, dann konnte er sie doch nicht verstreichen lassen. Wann also war es Zeit, sie zu ergreifen? Wann, wenn nicht jetzt? „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und ging dann entschlossen auf Lisa zu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21 - Das Urteil**

„Darf ich bitten, schöne Frau?" Lisa zuckte zusammen und sah erschrocken auf. Nein, sie träumte nicht, Vor ihr stand tatsächlich ein Mann, sah sie auffordernd an und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Und so genau sie auch hinsah, sie konnte niemanden anders in diesem Mann erkennen als - Rokko Kowalski. Mit großen verblüfften Augen sah sie ihn an. Warum tat er das? Was wollte er damit bezwecken? „Hey, würden sie sich bitte jetzt dazu durchringen, meine Frage zu beantworten, sonst ist nämlich das Stück zu Ende!" Rokko grinste Lisa schelmisch an, die es immer noch nicht fassen konnte. Rokko hatte sie tatsächlich angesprochen. Da sie nicht in der Lage war, ein Wort zu sagen, nickte sie nur, stand auf und streckte Rokko nun auch die Hand entgegen. Der nahm sie sofort und drückte sie ganz fest.

Es gab kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Es gab keine anderen Menschen mehr, weder auf der Tanzfläche noch sonst irgendwo. Rokko sah nur noch Lisa. Seine Lisa, die ihm fortwährend ungläubig ins Gesicht starrte. Sie hatte immer noch diese wunderschönen blauen Augen. Aber sie sahen traurig aus. Er blickte in das Gesicht einer Frau, in deren Zügen tiefe Zweifel lagen, und die keinerlei Selbstachtung mehr zu haben schien. Wo war sie nur hingekommen, diese wunderbare Frau? Rokko sah in Lisas Augen und spürte, dass Jürgen Recht gehabt hatte mit allem, was er ihm heute am Nachmittag über sie gesagt hatte. Ja, sie hatte ihm wirklich eine Menge angetan, fast seinen glauben in die Liebe und das Leben zerstört. Doch der Blick in ihre Augen zeigte ihm, dass sie am ende genau so gelitten hatte wie er. Am Ende war ihr glück genau so zerbrochen wie das Seine am Tag ihrer Fast-Hochzeit. Sie hatten also im Grunde die selbe Ausgangsbasis. Warum also nicht gemeinsam nach vorne schauen und es dieses mal besser machen? Wozu noch nach dem Schuldigen suchen?

In dem Moment, als Rokko diese Dinge ins Bewusstsein drangen, fielen all die wohl gepflegten Vorwürfe, mit denen er sich die Liebe zu Lisa selbst verbieten wollte, endgültig von ihm ab. Er hatte Jürgen vergeben können. Er wusste, dass er allen bei Kerima vergeben hatte, in dem Moment, als er Jürgen am Flughafen herzlich und freundschaftlich begrüßte. David tat ihm plötzlich einfach nur noch leid und er spürte Verachtung für ihn, weil er die bedingungslose Liebe der wunderbarsten Frau der Welt nicht hatte annehmen können. Aber der Zorn und der Ärger auf ihn waren nicht mehr da. David, ein emotionaler Zwerg im Riesenkostüm, da stand er, Rokko, doch locker drüber! Nur ärgerlich, dass Lisa auf die Verkleidung hereingefallen war und so lange gebraucht hatte, den Zwerg zu entlarven. Ja und Lisa hatte er nun auch vergeben. Er liebte sie und er wollte nicht, dass sie leidet. Lisa hatte sein Leid auch nicht gewollt, dessen war er sich auf einmal ganz sicher. Okay, sie hatte es verursacht, warum sollte sie dann jetzt nicht die Chance bekommen, den Schaden wieder gut zu machen? Alle Türen standen plötzlich offen!

‚Rokko! Rokko Kowalski, der Mann mit dem ich hätte glücklich werden können!' Es brach Lisa fast das Herz, ihm plötzlich wieder so nahe zu sein, in seinen Armen zu liegen und ihn so wunderbar lächeln zu sehen. ‚Rokkos Herz gehörte und gehört nur einer einzigen Frau!' Lisa seufzte innerlich ‚Ach Marissa! Hoffen wir einfach, dass es nicht mehr so ist!', sagte sie in Gedanken. ‚Die Frau, der sein Herz viel zu lange gehörte, hat ihn nämlich am wenigsten von allen verdient. Am Allerwenigsten! Wenn auch unbewusst und ungewollt – als Notnagel hat sie ihn benutzt und sie hat ihm das allerschlimmste angetan, was man einem Mann, den man liebt nur antun kann.' Während dieses inneren Monologes hatte Lisa die Augen geschlossen. Als sie sie jetzt wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass Rokko sie direkt ansah. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht auf eine wunderbar aufmerksame Weise, die sie auf der Stelle erröten ließ. „Willst du wissen was ich sehe?" fragte Rokko daraufhin plötzlich. Da die Musik so laut war, musste er die Frage fast schreien. ‚Ähm, wie… ich meine… wie meinst du das?" Es war Lisa furchtbar peinlich, ausgerechnet jetzt so verlegen zu sein. „Ich erkläre es dir gerne!", erwiderte Rokko grinsend. „Aber hier ist es zu laut dafür. Was hältst du davon, auf der Terrasse ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen?"

Lisa durchfuhr ein Schreck bei diesen Worten. Ihre Hände wurden eiskalt. „Hey! Du wirst ja ganz blass!" ‚Ach du grüne Neune!', schoss es Lisa sofort durch den Kopf. ‚Er hat es natürlich sofort gemerkt! Oh mein Gott, warum habe ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper? Lisa Plenske! Reiß dich zusammen!' „Lisa? Ist alles in Ordnung? Komm! Ein Bisschen frische Luft wird dir gut tun." Damit zog Rokko sie auch schon in Richtung Ausgang. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Lisas Blässe eindeutig auf seinen Vorschlag zurückzuführen war, aber das musste er ja nicht zeigen.

So traten sie also auf die Terrasse der Taverne heraus. Sie war fast menschenleer. Wohlige Stille umfing die beiden. Ein warmer Wind umstrich sie und der Himmel war sternenklar. Es war eine dieser unbeschreiblich herrlichen kretischen Sommernächte. Rokko und Lisa setzten sich an einen der kleinen Tische im hinteren Teil der Terrasse. Der Wind trug den Lärm aus der Taverne zu ihnen, sonst war es still. „Wird es besser?", fragte Rokko schließlich sanft. „Ähm, also, ich weiß nicht… ich ähm, ich glaube, es geht schon!" Wieder herrschte für einen Moment Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bevor Rokko wieder zu sprechen begann: „Wir sind hinausgegangen, weil du wissen wolltest, was ich vorhin gesehen habe." Seine Stimme klang sanft, ruhig und ganz sicher. „Ähm, also…" „ich weiß. Eigentlich ja, weil ich dir sagen wollte was ich gesehen habe.", unterbrach Rokko lächelnd. „Ähm ja, das trifft es ja wohl eher!", entgegnete Lisa fast flüsternd. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?" Rokko lächelte noch immer. „Ähm, na ja!", Lisa schluckte heftig. „Zumindest habe ich ja wohl allen Grund dazu!" „Wieso denn das? Ich bin doch ganz harmlos! Also ich finde nicht, dass du einen Grund hast, Angst vor mir zu haben."

„Oh doch! Den habe ich Rokko!" Jetzt sprudelten die Worte förmlich aus Lisa heraus. „Den habe ich, weil ich nämlich die dümmste, naivste und kaltherzigste Frau der Welt bin!' Wieder schluckte sie. „Weil ich dir, ausgerechnet dir, dem Menschen, der immer für mich da war, weil ich ausgerechnet dir das Gefühl gegeben habe, du wärest nur der Notnagel. Und das habe ich bis zum äußersten getrieben! Rokko! Was hätte ich anderes von dir zu erwarten, als Verachtung und die harten Worte, die ich verdient habe?! Und vor Verachtung durch einen Menschen den man… Also… der einem noch immer… wichtig ist, davor hat doch jeder Angst!" Jetzt schluchzte Lisa nur noch. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte leise in sich hinein. „Du warst nie Notnagel. Ich… ich… ich wollte das alles nicht! Ich… ich war so… so… so dumm! Meine Güte, ich hab mir das ganze Leben versaut!"

Eigentlich hätte Rokko nach allem, was ihm Lisa angetan hatte, Genugtuung fühlen müssen bei diesem Anblick. Doch nichts von alledem war in ihm. Sie tat ihm leid und am liebsten wollte er sie in die Arme nehmen. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Er wollte sie verblüffen. „Hey Lisa! Ich bin auch noch da!" sagte er deshalb jetzt in leicht resolutem Ton und es wirkte prompt. Lisa hob den Kopf, nahm dann das Taschentuch, das ihr Rokko hinhielt, wischte sich die Augen und schnäuzte sich heftig. „Entschuldigung Rokko!", sagte sie mit immer noch verweinter Stimme. „Du bist eigentlich derjenige, der hier heulen müsste." „Bitte hör mir zu.", unterbrach er sie. „Erstens würde ein kaltherziger Mensch jetzt weder weinen noch Angst haben und zweitens will ich, das du weißt, was ich vorhin gesehen habe!" Lisa sah ihn an und schluckte noch einmal. „Na dann, schieß los!", erwiderte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln. Da nahm Rokko einfach ihre Hand und begann zu sprechen:

„Ich habe eine Frau gesehen, die weder an sich, noch an die Liebe glaubt. Eine Frau, die sich all ihrer Hoffnungen und Träume selbst beraubt hat, um sich zu strafen. Eine Frau, die blind ist für all das Schöne um sie herum. Einen Flüchtling, dem die flucht nicht gelungen ist. Eine wunderbare Frau, die sich selbst ihre Liebe nicht verzeihen kann, weil sie dadurch einen Riesenfehler begangen zu haben glaubt." Rokko hielt für einen Moment inne. Lisa standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Rokko schon weitersprach: „Und die die Riesentür nicht sieht, die sie eigentlich einfach nur passieren bräuchte." „Rokko, es gibt keine Tür mehr!" Lisas Stimme klang fast erstickt. „alle Türen, die mir je im Leben offen gestanden haben, habe ich mir selbst vor der Nase zugeschlagen!" Resigniert senkte sie den Blick.

Da ließ Rokko ihre Hand los, beugte sich über den Tisch, nahm Lisas Kinn in seine Hände und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Okay. Machen wir es anders.", setzte er nach kurzem überlegen von neuem an. „Stell dir mal vor, du hast jemandem heiße Schokolade auf den schönsten weißen Anzug gekippt. Natürlich merkst du gleich, dass du was dummes gemacht hast. Was tust du nun?" Lisa konnte diesen Themenwechsel zwar nicht zuordnen, war aber sehr dankbar dafür. „Ich entschuldige mich natürlich. Und ich biete ihm an, den Schaden wieder gut zu machen." „Genau!", nickte Rokko zustimmend. Dann lächelte er. Kein Vorwurf, kein Zorn lag in seiner Stimme, als er weiter sprach: „Und nun überträgst du diese Geschichte auf unsere jetzige Situation. Du hast mir verdammt viel Schaden zugefügt, warst unfair, hast so einiges Kaputtgemacht! Okay, und jetzt stehe ich mit meinem Schaden vor dir. Du hast längst gemerkt, dass du richtig dumm gehandelt hast! Was tust du nun also?"

Lisa blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. „Rokko! Du kannst doch nicht eine heiße Schokolade auf der Hose mit dem vergleichen, was…" „Oh doch! Das kann ich sehr wohl!", unterbrach sie Rokko! „Lisa, ich bestehe auf Wiedergutmachung des Schadens! Müssen wir erst vor Gericht ziehen deswegen, oder einigen wir uns friedlich?" „aber… aber… wie soll ich denn… was ich getan habe ist… ist unentschuldbar, Rokko!" „Ob es entschuldbar ist oder nicht, diese Entscheidung liegt ja wohl beim Geschädigten, und das bin ich!" Lisa hielt fast den Atem an. „Was… was… was willst du denn?" „Wie wär's für's erste mit einem Kuss?"

Ehe Lisa antworten konnte, hatten Rokkos Lippen schon die ihren gefunden. Es war eine Explosion, ein Befreiungsschlag, der Start in den Weltraum… Nein, es gab keine Worte für das, was beide in diesem Augenblick fühlten. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Rokko Ließ Lisas Kinn los, legte die Arme um ihre Schultern und flüsterte: „Lisa, wenn es ist, wie Jürgen sagt, und du mich wirklich noch liebst – dann will ich eine dritte Chance als Wiedergutmachung. Dann verurteile ich dich zu lebenslanger Haft in meinen Armen, und zwar dieses mal ohne Ausbruchsmöglichkeit. Ich liebe dich nämlich immer noch und zwar kein Bisschen weniger als damals. Ich habe niemals damit aufgehört, auch wenn ich es so gerne gewollt hätte!" Lisa standen Tränen in den Augen. „Rokko, ist das wahr? Nicht nur, dass du mir verzeihen würdest, du willst… du willst es wirklich noch einmal mit… mit mir… versuchen?" „Na, David ist ja jetzt endgültig passé!", grinste Rokko. „Dann stünde dem ja nichts mehr im Wege. Außer du…" „Womit hab ich das verdient?" unterbrach ihn Lisa und küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich. „Rokko, du hast deinen Platz in meinem Herzen immer behalten. Ich glaube, ich habe auch nie wirklich aufgehört, dich zu lieben, obwohl ich es mir eingeredet habe, um meinem Traum hinterherzulaufen. Selbst in den glücklichsten Tagen mit David, habe ich viel zu oft an dich gedacht! Ich habe mich gefragt, wie es dir geht, was du machst. Und ich habe gebetet, du mögest bald glücklich werden!" „Na, dann wurden deine Gebete ja jetzt erhört!", antwortete Rokko und diesmal begann er mit dem Kuss.

Sie küssten sich lange und innig. Immer wieder von neuem fanden sich ihre Lippen und Lisa hatte kaum Zeit, in einer der kurzen Unterbrechungen zu flüstern: „Rokko, ich nehme das Urteil an!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22 Überraschendes Lebenszeichen**

„Mäuschen, guck ma! Schnell! Ditt Schnattchen hat uns jeschrieben!" Mit strahlendem Gesicht kam Bernd Plenske in die Küche geeilt, wo seine Frau Helga gerade mit einem großen Stück Schweinefleisch beschäftigt war. „Was wirklich? Mensch das wurde aber auch Zeit!" Flugs legte sie den Braten aus der Hand und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. „Nu mach schon auf!" Während Bernd den Umschlag öffnete, wusch sich Helga rasch die Hände und setzte sich dann zu ihm. gerade war ein Foto aus dem Umschlag gefallen, welches Bernd jetzt in der Hand hielt und mit offenem Munde betrachtete. Sein Schnattchen war darauf zu sehen, zusammen mit Bruno, Jürgen, zwei Mädels, die er nicht kannte, und – dem polnischen Boxer! Von dem jungen Seidel keine Spur.! Alle winkten in die Kamera und strahlten glücklich.

Helga sah zuerst das erstaunte Gesicht ihres Mannes und blickte deshalb nun um so neugieriger auf das Bild, das er in der Hand hielt. „Mensch Bernd! Da sind ja Bruno und Jürgen! Wollten die nicht an der Ostsee zelten? Ja und der Herr Kowalski ist ja auch dabei!" „Bloß der junge Seidel fehlt!", entgegnete Bernd Plenske mürrisch. Jetzt fiel es auch Helga auf. „Ja eben! Wo ist denn der David? Na, Lisa wird es uns sicher erklären!" Damit griff sie nach dem Umschlag und zog den restlichen Inhalt heraus. Es handelte sich um zwei kleinere Umschläge. Einer von Bruno an Bernd, und einer von Lisa an ihre Eltern. Diesen öffnete Helga nun vorsichtig, faltete hastig die Zettel auf und begann dann laut zu lesen.

„Zenia im August 2008

Meine lieben Eltern,

zuerst möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hören lassen habe. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viel passiert ist in den letzten Monaten. Aber der Reihe nach.

Eigentlich hatte ich euch vor etwa zwei Monaten schon einmal einen Brief geschrieben, aber der hat euch zum glück nie erreicht…"

„Watt heißt denn hier zum glück! Mensch, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", unterbrach Bernd sofort aufgebracht. „Nun sei mal schön ruhig und lass mich weiterlesen." Wies ihn seine Frau zurecht und blickte wieder auf die Zeilen.

„… In diesem Brief wollte ich euch schreiben, dass ich nie mehr nach Hause kommen werde, denn meine Beziehung mit David war nichts als eine Illusion. Ich habe euch alle und vor allem mich selbst anderthalb Jahre lang belogen und habe geglaubt, mich dafür nun ein Leben lang selbst bestrafen zu müssen. Ich wollte nicht mehr träumen und vor allem nichts mehr mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben.

David hat mir vor etwa einem viertel Jahr stolz eine junge Frau präsentiert, die ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Er hat mir die offene Ehe vorgeschlagen, aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich bin heimlich verschwunden. Das Ziel habe ich mir mit geschlossenen Augen und dem Finger auf der Weltkarte ausgesucht. Gelandet bin ich auf der wunderschönen Insel Kreta! Irgendwann müssen wir hier unbedingt mal zusammen Urlaub machen, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie schön es hier ist!…"

Helga musste sich unterbrechen. Sie las leise den Absatz noch einmal. Was hatte dieser David gemacht? Er war mit Lisa auf Hochzeitsreise gefahren und hatte dann dort eine andere Frau geschwängert? Helga spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen! Ihre arme Lisa! Sie hatte ihn so sehr geliebt und sogar den netten Herrn Kowalski für ihn stehen lassen. ‚Ach hätte sie man doch bloß den genommen!', dachte sie wehmütig.

Auch Bernd stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte doch so große Stücke auf den jungen Seidel gehalten. Warum hatte er sein Schnattchen unglücklich gemacht? Das hatte sie doch nun wahrlich nicht verdient. Schließlich hatte sie doch wirklich alles nur Menschenmögliche für ihn getan und das immer und in jeder Lebenslage! Dieser Idiot! Endlich fasste sich Lisas Mutter und fuhr mit dem Lesen fort:

„… Ich wollte also hier auf Kreta mein altes Leben hinter mir lassen und in Bescheidenheit alt werden, fern von jeder Illusion. Schnell lernte ich liebe Menschen kennen, die bereit waren, mir zu helfen. Dass ich mit der Entscheidung, alle Brücken in die Vergangenheit für immer abzubrechen, gerade diejenigen am härtesten treffe, die mich am meisten lieben, habe ich dabei nicht bedacht.

Aber zum glück habe ich ja einen wunderbaren Halbbruder, der mir gründlich den Kopf gewaschen hat! Er hat meinen Abschiedsbrief an euch abgefangen und gemeinsam mit Jürgen beschlossen, das nicht zuzulassen…."

„Watt?! Der Bruno hat uns einfach ‚nen Brief vom Schnattchen vorenthalten! Na, der kann watt erleben, wenn der wiederkommt!" Bernd Plenske war zutiefst empört über diese Frechheit seines Sohnes und ballte zornig die Fäuste. „Mensch Bernd! Sei doch jetzt nich sauer auf den Bruno! Sei froh, dass er so gehandelt hat! Sonst wären wir doch umgekommen vor Sorge!" Helga warf ihrem Mann einen drohenden Blick zu. „Hm Da haste nu ooch wieder Recht!", gab der klein bei und Helga las weiter.

„… Sie bekamen bald Hilfe von Marissa, einer jungen Polizistin aus Hamburg. Sie ist Rokko Kowalskis Mitbewohnerin und ihre Großmutter hat ihr die Karten gelegt. Daraufhin hat sie Jürgen aufgesucht. Klingt jetzt total komisch, ich weiß. Aber das alles jetzt ausführlich zu erklären würde viele Seiten in Anspruch nehmen.

Der arme, liebe Rokko! Er hat meine gemeine Abfuhr am Altar nie verwunden und sehr gelitten. Aber statt sauer auf mich zu sein, hat er nie aufgehört, mich zu lieben – könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Die junge Frau aus Hamburg hat das gewusst und Bruno und Jürgen wussten wiederum aus meinem Brief, dass ich mit dem Thema auch noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Also haben die drei in bester Agentenmanier ein Perfektes Lügenkonstrukt für uns gebaut und so auf ganz raffinierte Weise unser Wiedersehen arrangiert. Ich werde euch jede Einzelheit erzählen, wenn wir nach Hause kommen, das ist so unglaublich!"

Diesmal unterbrach sich Helga wiederum selbst, weil sie nicht glauben konnte, was da stand. „Ich hab ja schon immer gesagt, der Rokko, der wär der Richtige für unsere Lisa!", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Und Jürgen Bruno und eine Hamburger Polizistin als Agenten…" „Komm, Quatsch nich so viel! Lies weiter!", drängte ihr Mann. „Ja ja, is ja schon gut.", entgegnete Helga und nahm den Brief wieder zur Hand.

„…Jedenfalls – sie haben es geschafft! Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, Rokko und ich. Und nicht nur das. Wir haben uns endlich wirklich gefunden! Ja, das Leben ist so gut zu mir und gewährt mir trotz meiner Entscheidung damals die Möglichkeit, wieder glücklich zu werden. Ich weiß heute auch, dass die Entscheidung damals nicht falsch, sondern notwendig war und dass ich mich nicht dafür bestrafen soll. Nichts im Leben ist nämlich falsch, alles hat seinen tieferen Sinn, auch wenn wir ihn zuerst nicht sehen. Rokko und ich sind uns einig, das war die Feuertaufe für unsere Liebe, die größer ist als jede Illusion."

Helga strahlte, Bernd blickte völlig ungläubig drein. „Watt denn, jetzt is die doch mit dem Boxer zusamm? „Ja, sieht wohl so aus.", entgegnete Helga lächelnd und wendete sich wieder den Zeilen zu:

„…Meine Lieben Eltern, Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt! Keine Ahnung, womit ich das verdient habe. Es ist ein großes Geschenk und ich werde mich hüten, es jemals wieder aus der Hand zu geben.

Wir werden noch ein paar Wochen hier auf Kreta bleiben. Ich sag rechtzeitig bescheid, wenn wir den Rückflugtermin wissen. Bis dahin grüßt alle ganz lieb von mir und von den anderen beiden auch. Ich drück euch und freu mich, euch bald in die Arme schließen zu dürfen!

Herzlichst eure Lisa!"

„Ick fasset nich! Ditt Schnattchen kommt!" Bernd Plenske war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Er hatte ein paar Sekunden gebraucht, bis die Nachricht sein Bewusstsein erreicht hatte! Jetzt aber hielt ihn nichts mehr. „Helgamäuschen! Jetz is die Lisa nich mehr der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Jetz bin ick ditt nämlich!" rief er lachend und umarmte seine Frau stürmisch. „Ja, Bärchen, is gut!", versuchte diese Bernds Freudenausbruch sanft zu beschwichtigen, um nicht zerdrückt zu werden. doch auch sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Das die Lisa heim kommt, das ist wirklich die schönste Nachricht seit langem!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23 - Abschied von Kreta**

Ein paar Wochen, so hatte Lisa im August an ihre Eltern geschrieben, würden sie noch auf Kreta bleiben. Inzwischen war es ende Oktober. Gemeinsam hatten die drei glücklich verliebten Pärchen die schöne Insel von Nord nach Süd und von Ost nach West auf das Sorgfältigste erkundet. Unzählige Strände hatten sie besucht und keine Sehenswürdigkeit wurde ausgelassen. Sie waren so manchen Kilometer gewandert und hatten in vielen kleinen Bergdörfern immer wieder gern Rast gemacht. Überall waren sie wundervollen und gastfreundlichen Menschen begegnet, die das große glück, das sie so unübersehbar ausstrahlten, nur all zu gerne mit ihnen teilten. In Zenia gehörten die sechs inzwischen schon zum Inventar. Oft halfen sie Elena in der Pension. Rokko hatte von Yurgos, dem jungen Griechen aus Janis' Taverne, Busuki spielen gelernt. Jeder von ihnen konnte schon ein paar Worte in Griechisch wechseln. Kurzum, die Insel war ihnen beinahe zum zweiten zu hause geworden.

Doch nun war es Herbst. Karla, die Jürgens Imbiss übernommen hatte, fragte bei Marissa nach, wann denn der Besitzer zurück käme. Schließlich müsse sie ja wieder zur Uni. Marissa selber konnte sich langsam aber sicher ihren unbezahlten urlaub nicht mehr leisten, genau wie Nikoletta auch. Rokko, der in Hamburg freiberuflich als Marketingexperte tätig war, konnte sich vor Mails mit Auftragsangeboten ebenfalls kaum noch retten. Ob sie es also wollten, oder nicht – es wurde Zeit, sich von Kreta zu verabschieden. Sie wollten diesen harten Abschied ganz langsam angehen und hatten deshalb den Rückflug 14 Tage im Voraus gebucht. Natürlich dachte in diesen zwei Wochen niemand von ihnen an den nahenden Aufbruch, und wenn doch, wurde der Gedanke ganz schnell in die hinterste Ecke des Gehirnes geschoben.

Aber nun war der gefürchtete letzte Abend da – es gab keinen Aufschub mehr. Morgen würden sie die Insel verlassen, die ihnen allen so viel unermessliches glück gebracht hatte. „Seid nicht traurig!", meinte Elena und lächelte aufmunternd. „heute Abend feiern wir ein großes Fest. Euch zu Ehren! Ihr sollt diesen Abend niemals vergessen und immer in guter freudiger Erinnerung behalten! Ich werde ein Festtagsessen bereiten mit allem, was ihr in den letzten Monaten am liebsten gemocht habt!"

Die gute Elena. Sie war so stark und so lieb zu ihren sechs Sommerkindern. Dabei war sie es, die die größte Trauer mit sich herumschleppte. Sie hatte ihre kleine Lisa so lieb gewonnen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es das allerbeste und einzig richtige für sie war, nach hause zurückzukehren. Aber es tat ihr trotzdem unsagbar weh, sie jetzt wieder hergeben zu müssen. Nikoletta würde nun sicher auch bald zurück nach Deutschland gehen. Es freute Elena sehr, dass ihre Tochter nach allem, was sie schon mit Männern durchmachen musste, endlich einen gefunden hatte, der es ehrlich mit ihr meinte und mit dem sie wirklich glücklich war. Aber ihr war auch klar, dass das wahrscheinlich die endgültige Rückkehr nach Deutschland für Nikoletta bedeutete. ‚Ich werde sehr einsam sein ohne euch alle.', dachte sie wehmütig und eine leise Träne rann ihr über die Wange.

Natürlich ließ sie sich von alle dem nicht die kleinste Spur anmerken, als sie jetzt mit einem großen Tablett in das Esszimmer trat, in dem die sechs schon erwartungsvoll um den Tisch herum saßen. Sie wurde mit lautem Raunen begrüßt, denn was sie da hereinbrachte, sah phantastisch aus und roch noch viel besser. Und tatsächlich war für jeden auch gewiss jene Leckerei darunter, die er am liebsten mochte. „Lasst uns anstoßen!", rief Elena aus, nachdem auch sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Auf euch!". Damit erhob sie schon ihr Glas, doch Lisa war nicht einverstanden. „Nein!", sagte sie sehr bestimmt." „Dieses Glas wird nicht auf uns getrunken, Elena, sondern auf dich! Auf Dich, der wir so unglaublich viel zu verdanken haben, und auf die wunderbare Insel Kreta!" „Genau!", stimmten alle anderen gleich einhellig zu. „Auf Elena und ihre wunderbare Insel!" „Ach Kinder!!", seufzte die Bedachte und trank dann einen großen Schluck Wein, um die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihr rasch hinunterzuschlucken.

Jürgen und Nikoletta saßen eng umschlungen und fütterten sich gegenseitig. Sie lachten und kicherten dabei, so, als würde es keine Trennung geben. Das hatte seinen Grund. Nikoletta hatte sich schon für einen Studiengang im Bereich Tourismus in Berlin beworben. Mit ihren Noten und Erfahrungen hatte sie gute Chancen. Jürgen und sie hatten sich ihre Zukunft längst ausgemalt. Nachdem Nikoletta das Studium beendet haben würde, wollten sie sich in Zenia niederlassen und die Pension ihrer Mutter übernehmen. Jürgen hatte sich nämlich nicht nur in Nikoletta, sondern auch in Kreta unsterblich verliebt. Sobald sie den Studienplatz sicher hatte, wollte Nikoletta ihrer Mutter diese Entscheidung mitteilen und schon jetzt freute sie sich diebisch auf deren Reaktion. Sie wusste genau, wie glücklich ihre liebe Mama darüber sein würde.

Auch den anderen blieb an diesem Abend wenig Zeit zum Trübsal blasen. Sie alle waren noch mitten beim schönsten Festschmaus, als es heftig an die Haustür klopfte. Und dann wurde es voll in dem Kleinen Esszimmer. Yurgos, Vasilis (der Gitarrist), Maria (Die Kellnerin) und sogar Janis kamen hereingestürmt. Janis hatte extra seine Taverne heute geschlossen, um seinen sechs Stammgästen einen Abschiedsbesuch in ihrem kretischen Domizil abzustatten. Das gab natürlich ein großes Hallo! „Rokko! I have a good bye present for you!", Yurgos hatte wirklich Mühe, sich in dem Begrüßungslärm Gehör zu verschaffen. Endlich wendete ihm Rokko seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. „But why?", fragte er verlegen. „because you are my good friend and good student!", antwortete Yurgos und übergab Rokko damit ein großes Paket. Dieser öffnete es neugierig und bekam dann den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. In dem Karton lag – eine wunderschöne Busuki. Rokko war tief gerührt, stellte das Instrument vorsichtig beiseite und umarmte Yurgos herzlich. „Epharisto!", brachte er nur heraus.

Man kann sich vorstellen, dass dieser Abend bis weit in den Morgen hinein nicht zu Ende ging. Es wurde geschlemmt, gesungen, gelacht und auch einiges getrunken. Erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang verabschiedeten sich Yurgos, Janis und die anderen. Elena hatte es geschafft. Dieser Abend würde wirklich allen unvergesslich sein. Doch nach jeder Nacht folgt der Morgen, ob man das will oder nicht. Und so war nun endgültig der Tag des Abschieds angebrochen. Nikoletta hatte extra einen Kleinbus besorgt, damit sie und ihre Mutter die fünf noch zum Flughafen begleiten konnten. In Heraklion nahmen sie in einem der vielen kleinen Cafés noch einen letzten Snack. Dann war es so weit. Sie standen vor dem Flughafengebäude.

„Meine kleine Lisa! Ich werde dich so vermissen!" Jetzt gelang es selbst der starken Elena nicht mehr, ihre tränen zu verbergen. „Ich dich auch!", entgegnete Lisa, die ebenfalls bitterlich weinte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du mir immer bedeuten wirst!" Elena drückte sie fest an sich. „Lisa!", sagte sie dann und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du hast ein großes Geschenk bekommen, Rokko hat dir verziehen! Versprich mir, dass du dir selbst verzeihst und dass du das Glück mit diesem Mann hüten wirst, wie dein Augenlicht, ja?" Lisa nickte. Der Klos im Hals hinderte sie daran, zu antworten. „Und versprich mir, dass du nie mehr davon läufst.", sprach Elena eindringlich weiter. „Du hast gesehen. Irgendwann explodiert der Topf, wenn du den Deckel darauf stülpst, obwohl das Feuer noch brennt!" „Ja, ich weiß!", brachte Lisa mit Mühe heraus. „Ich versprech es dir, Elena! Danke! Danke für alles!"

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, die traurigen Abschiedsszenen wollten und wollten nicht enden. Dankesworte, Taschentücher, Versprechen. „Jetzt müssen wir aber langsam einchecken!", mahnte Marissa vorsichtig. Alle nickten nur traurig. Ein letzter Blick, noch ein kurzes Winken, dann verschwanden die fünf im Flughafengebäude. Nikoletta und ihre Mutter, die draußen nun allein zurückgeblieben waren fielen sich wortlos schluchzend in die Arme.

Die fünf sprachen kein Wort miteinander, während sie das Gepäck abgaben. Auch in der Wartezeit bis zum Abflug hing jeder seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nach. Kreta, diese Insel war für jeden der fünf zum Schauplatz für Entscheidendes in ihrem Leben geworden und würde nun für sie immer mehr sein, als eine wunderschöne Urlaubsinsel, viel viel mehr. Ihr Flug wurde aufgerufen und sie begaben sich zu ihrer Maschine. Lisa setzte sich neben Jürgen, sie wollte ihren alten Freund jetzt nicht sich selbst überlassen. Rokko saß hinter ihnen. Das Flugzeug startete und dieses Mal beobachteten sie zufünft wie das Land unter ihnen immer kleiner wurde. „Mach's gut, du wunderschöne Insel!", flüsterte Lisa unter Tränen. „Danke für alles! Wir kommen wieder! Ganz sicher kommen wir immer und immer wieder!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24 - Auf die Liebe, die Vergebung und – die Lüge!**

Es war also tatsächlich wahr, was ihm die Spatzen von den Dächern gepfiffen hatten. Da stand wirklich Lisa, die Frau, die ihm in der Kirche von Göberitz vor zweieinhalb Jahren das Ja-Wort gegeben hatte. Sie stand im weißen Brautkleid neben Rokko Kowalski, dem Mann, dem sie an jenem Tage eigentlich hatte das Ja-Wort geben wollen. Die beiden sahen so glücklich aus. Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen, deren Traum vom Leben zu zweit heute scheinbar gekrönt werden sollte. Gleich drei Brautpaare führten die riesige Hochzeitsgesellschaft an.

Neben Lisa und Rokko stand Jürgen Decker, den David ebenfalls noch niemals so hatte strahlen sehen wie jetzt. An der Hand hielt er eine wunderschöne Frau mit dunklem Haar und traumhaften Augen. Wahrscheinlich eine Einheimische. Von dem dritten Brautpaar kannte er niemanden. Dafür aber aus der Gästeschar umso mehr. Da saß ja halb Kerima! Natürlich die Plenskes, Yvonne und Max, Hugo, Timo, Inka, Ja sogar Agnes und Boris waren gekommen. David schluckte. Das also war jenes Leben, das er vor einem reichlichen Jahr definitiv für immer verspielt hatte. Lisa würde dieses Leben nun mit Rokko teilen, seinem ewigen Rivalen. Ausgerechnet mit Rokko Kowalski! Hatten sich denn eigentlich alle gegen ihn verschworen? Wo bitte war sein Glück, sein Traum, seine Zukunft?

Wie ein film im Zeitraffer liefen vor Davids innerem Auge jetzt die letzten 13 Monate seines Lebens noch einmal ab. Seine Eingliederungsversuche in die hawaiianische Familie von Lora, die er nach Lisas plötzlichem Abgang nicht zuletzt auf das heftige Drängen der Mutter seines Kindes hin unternommen hatte, waren mehr als gründlich in die Hose gegangen. David hätte sich nie im Leben vorstellen können, dass jemand noch spießiger und naiver wäre, als es Lisa und ihre Göberitzer Familie waren. Was sie von ihm verlangt hatten, war Treue und Loyalität. Was Lora, aber vor allem ihre Familie von ihm abforderten, war allerstrengste Etikette! Viel zu sehr liebte David seine Freiheit, um sich dieses Korsett anlegen zu lassen.

Was sollte er nun aber tun? Sein Kind wurde ihm vorenthalten und die ganze Südseeidylle war durch die Ereignisse um Lisa und Lora nun auch ein für allemal dahin. Zurückzugehen nach Berlin mit der Nachricht, Lisa sei einfach verschwunden, nachdem er ihr die Schwangerschaft seiner Geliebten gebeichtet hatte, das wagte er nicht. Also hatte er kurzerhand seinen alten Freund John informiert und war zu ihm nach Florida gezogen, wo er eine kleine Außenfiliale von Kerima aufbauen wollte. Florida war herrlich. Party, Frauen, Freiheit! Eine geniale Zeit.

Und doch fehlte David etwas. Die leere in ihm wurde von Tag zu Tag größer, ohne, dass er sagen konnte, woran das lag. Nein, es war nicht, dass er Lisa vermisste, jedenfalls nicht so direkt. Doch langsam, ganz langsam begann auch David Seidel sich nach Geborgenheit zu sehnen. Nach einem festen Halt, einem Nest… Mitten in dieses sich verstärkende Gefühl in ihm war dann plötzlich diese Nachricht geplatzt. Er konnte gar nicht mehr sagen, von wem genau er es eigentlich erfahren hatte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte es Jerry Chryslers Sekretärin zuerst erwähnt. Die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda würde in Kürze zum zweiten male heiraten. Anfangs wollte es David nicht glauben, doch dann sprach so manches Modemagazin in den Trash-Spalten darüber. Zwar wurde der Ort geheim gehalten und auch das genaue Datum, ja sogar der Bräutigam, aber aus gut informierten Kreisen wüsste man genau, dass die hochzeit keine Ente sei.

Obwohl er längst über die Wut auf Lisa und ihren abrupten Abgang hinweg war, ließ ihm die Sache keine Ruhe. Er recherchierte nach, bekam heraus, dass das große Ereignis bereits am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte und nahm daraufhin kurzerhand die nächstbeste Maschine nach Heraklion. Am Flughafen angekommen, bestieg er das erste Taxi, das er erblickte, nannte die Adresse und nach etwa einer Stunde befand er sich nur wenige 100 Meter vom Ort der Zeremonie entfernt.

Schon von weitem hatte er die große Gesellschaft am Strand erblickt. Ganz langsam war er näher gekommen. Inzwischen stand er schon in Hörweite, aber es schien ihn noch keiner entdeckt zu haben. David seufzte tief. Eine Träne stand ihm im Auge. Wie gebannt hing sein Blick an der Hochzeitsgesellschaft und er wusste nicht so recht, ob ihm das gefallen sollte, was er da sah. Lisa glücklich neben Rokko zu sehen, gab David das Gefühl, am Ende doch der Verlierer zu sein und das tat weh – verdammt weh! Es kränkte ihn, verletzte seinen Stolz, seine Eitelkeit. Aber die Kraft und Kampfeslust, die solche Verletzungen sonst immer in ihm ausgelöst hatten, wollte dieses Mal nicht aufkommen. Stattdessen füllte sich sein Herz mit einer tiefen, unendlich schweren Traurigkeit.

„Ihnen wird erst jetzt bewusst, was sie aufgegeben haben! Stimmts?" Erschrocken fuhr David zusammen und drehte sich nach der Stimme um, die seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben schien. „Sie müssen nichts sagen, ich weiß genau wer sie sind.", Die alte Frau hatte schon weitergesprochen, ehe er auch nur zu einem Wort ansetzen konnte. Doch inzwischen hatte er sich wieder gefasst und sah sie nun provozierend an. „Aha, und darf ich auch wissen woher?" „Aus den Karten.", entgegnete die Alte ganz ruhig und wie selbstverständlich. „Sie sind der Mann, wegen dem eine der heutigen Hochzeiten nicht schon viel früher stattgefunden hatte, dem wir aber somit indirekt auch die beiden anderen Trauungen des Tages verdanken."

David wurde es unheimlich. Wer war diese Frau und woher wusste sie so viel über ihn? Was meinte sie damit, dass ihm indirekt auch die anderen beiden Trauungen zu verdanken seien? „Kommen sie! Ich denke, Lisa würde sich freuen, wenn sie ihr gratulieren." Damit fasste die seltsame Alte ihn auch schon am Arm und führte ihn mitten in die Hochzeitsgesellschaft hinein. Rokko war der erste, der ihn entdeckte. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, als er in Davids trauriges und geschocktes Gesicht blickte. Doch es war kein schadenfrohes Lächeln, da war nur Mitleid, das er empfand. Und auf einmal wurde sich Rokko noch eines anderen Gefühls in ihm bewusst, das der Sicherheit. Davids Anblick machte ihm keine Angst. Lisa liebte ihn, dessen war sich sein Herz nun wirklich sicher. David Seidel, der Prinz ihrer Jungmädchenträume, hatte längst nur noch den Platz einer schönen Erinnerung mit bitterem Nachgeschmack in Lisas Herzen.

Ein Blick zu seiner Braut hinüber bestätigte ihn in diesem Gefühl. Lisa schien für nichts Augen zu haben, nicht für die wunderschöne kretische Landschaft und den herrlich geschmückten Strand, nicht für die anderen beiden Brautpaare, die ohne Frage auch wunderschön waren, nicht für das tosende Meer, nicht für die Hochzeitsgäste. Lisa hatte einzig Augen für ihn. Als sein Blick sie in diesem Moment traf, wurde ihr Strahlen noch breiter. Ihre Augen schienen zu sagen: „Rokko, ich bin so glücklich, das wir endlich zueinander gefunden haben!" Und da empfand Rokko auf einmal nicht mehr nur Mitleid für David Seidel. Nein, er war sogar ehrlich dankbar, dass er aufgetaucht war. Er sorgte damit für eine nochmalige deutliche Bestätigung, Lisa und er würden nun für immer zusammen gehören.

Rokkos Lächeln traf David mitten ins Herz. Mitleidig schien er auf ihn herabzusehen. Er fühlte sich so elend in diesem Moment, am liebsten wollte er sich so schnell wie möglich davonstehlen. Doch ehe er den ersten Schritt tun konnte, spürte er schon wieder die Hand der alten Frau an seinem Arm. „Hören sie auf! Flucht bringt nichts! Sie müssen sich ihren Gefühlen stellen!" Erneut war es, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Schauen sie hin! Schauen sie!", sprach sie leise weiter. David folgte ihrem Blick zu den drei Brautpaaren. „Junger Mann, sie haben sie nicht geliebt. Sie haben fest daran geglaubt, dass sie es hätten, das ist wahr. Sie hatten vom Bewusstsein her ehrliche Absichten. Aber sie waren noch lange nicht so weit!" David staunte immer mehr. „Wer sind sie eigentlich?", brachte er stockend heraus. „Ich bin die Oma der Braut ganz rechts.", entgegnete die Angesprochene. „Ich bin – na sagen wir - Lebensberaterin. Und ich kann nicht anders – wenn ich jemanden sehe, der Hilfe braucht, muss ich einfach!" „also hören sie mal! Wie kommen sie darauf, dass…" „Schschscht! Die Zeremonie beginnt."

In diesem Moment begann eine wunderschöne Musik. Eine Gitarre und eine Busuki waren zu hören. Und es war niemand anders als Yurgos mit seinem Freund aus der Taverne in Zenia, die da spielten. Alle drei Brautpaare hatten davon nichts gewusst und jedem der sechs standen Tränen in den Augen, als ihnen klar wurde, wer da für sie musizierte. Die gute Elena. Sie hatte den Hauptteil dieser wundervollen Strandhochzeit organisiert. Selbst ihre Tochter Nikoletta durfte ihr kaum helfen. Dafür hatte sie Kontakt mit Helga und Magda, Marissas Mutter, aufgenommen. „Die Mütter der Bräute richten die Hochzeit aus!", hatte sie immer wieder konsequent gesagt und kaum etwas von ihren Plänen für diesen ganz besonderen Tag durchsickern lassen.

Trotz, das es jedem der sechs Brautleute in den fingern kribbelte, klatschte niemand, als die beiden Musiker mit ihrem festlichen Stück geendet hatten. Keiner wollte die feierliche Stimmung stören. Die Wellen des Meeres rauschten, sonst war kaum ein Geräusch zu hören, als ein Mann in schwarzem Anzug vor die Gesellschaft trat und seine Rede begann:

„Liebe Brautleute. Wir haben uns heute hier zusammen gefunden, um gleich mit sechs jungen Menschen ihren Entschluss zu feiern, den Bund der Ehe einzugehen. Ich muss schon sagen, sie haben sich eine wunderbare Kulisse für diesen festlichen Moment ausgesucht. Eine herrliche Landschaft, unter freiem Himmel, ohne Wände und Türen. Und angesichts ihrer ganz besonderen Geschichte muss ich sagen, nichts anderes als diese Freiheit hätte besser gepasst. Denn die sechs sind bereits jetzt durch das, was sie bei ihrem Freiheitskampf für eine verloren geglaubte Liebe gemeinsam erlebt haben, unauflösbar alle miteinander verbunden. Sie haben sich eine große Freiheit genommen. Vier von ihnen haben für das Glück der beiden restlichen ohne schlechtes Gewissen gegen eines der 10 Gebote der Bibel verstoßen – sie haben gelogen, was das Zeug hielt! Und Gott schien nichts dagegen zu haben, denn er hat sie ja sogar belohnt. Nicht nur, dass ihr Plan aufging, indem sie ihre Kraft, ihre Kreativität und ihre Phantasie zusammengenommen haben, um Lisa und Rokko, die beiden Königskinder, endlich doch noch zusammenzubringen, haben Bruno und Marissa sowie Jürgen und Nikoletta auch einander gefunden. Eine Freundschaft, die fast schon zerbrochen war, konnte zusätzlich wieder aufleben. Wahrscheinlich gerade, weil sie ganz und gar auf das Wohl der nahestehenden Menschen bedacht waren und sie dafür so manches riskierten, haben Amors Pfeile zu guter letzt gleich sechsfach getroffen. Lisa und Rokko waren wohl anfangs schon wütend, als sie bemerkten, dass da jemand Schicksal für sie spielte. Aber wenn ich sie jetzt ansehe, glaube ich wahrhaftig nicht, dass die Wut lange angehalten hat! Und so glaube ich fest daran, dass auch Gott in seiner Gnade heute hier unter uns ist, und seinen Segen erteilt. Ja, in dieser verrückten Geschichte gab es manche kleine und auch größere Lüge, doch sie alle geschahen im Namen der Liebe!"

Die Musiker begannen wieder zu spielen. Alle schluckten. Auch David kämpfte mit seinen Tränen. „Verstehen sie jetzt, warum wir ihnen auch die anderen Trauungen ein Bisschen verdanken?" „Ja ein Bisschen." Die Alte Frau legte sanft ihre Hand auf Davids Arm. „Junger Mann, sie sind kein Verlierer! Sie sind ein Gewinner! Sie haben viel gelernt durch diese Geschichte. Und heute werden sie Vergebung erfahren. Das wird sie weiterbringen. Gönnen sie Lisa und Rokko ihr glück. Nur, wenn sie dazu fähig sind, werden sie selbst auch Glück erfahren können." David lächelte. Die alte Frau hatte so recht. Lisa, Rokko und Jürgen, sie alle waren tolle Menschen. Wenn er sich so danach sehnte, anzukommen, dann musste er ihnen ihre Ankunft doch einfach gönnen! Ja, sie hatten ihm viel gezeigt und er hatte sich entschieden. Das, was er da vorne sah, gefiel ihm. Es gefiel ihm sogar ausgesprochen gut!

Danke!", konnte er gerade noch sagen, als der Pfarrer begann, jedem der Brautleute die entscheidende Frage zu stellen. Zuerst Jürgen und Nikoletta, dann Marissa und Bruno und schließlich Lisa und Rokko. Und dieses mal antwortete Lisa ohne zögern, sofort, laut und deutlich: „Ja, ich will!"

Zuerst wollte sich David gleich nach der Zeremonie zurückziehen, schließlich war er ja nicht eingeladen! Aber da hatte Rokko auch schon Lisa auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht und als er von beiden mit ehrlicher Herzlichkeit begrüßt wurde, löste sich endlich auch noch die letzte Beklemmung in ihm. Fröhlich grinste er sie an. „Ich gratuliere euch! Und zwar von ganzem Herzen!", sagte er strahlend und hielt dabei Rokkos hand in der Rechten, Lisas in der Linken. Jeder konnte spüren, dass er meinte, was ersagte…

Es wurde eine herrliche Feier. Sie tanzten, aßen, sangen, lachten, tranken, feierten bis weit in den nächsten Tag hinein. Und mehr als einmal stießen sie alle miteinander an auf Kreta, auf die ehe, auf die Freundschaft, auf die Fähigkeit zur Vergebung und – auf die Lügen. Aber nur die im Namen der Liebe!

Ende


End file.
